


El recuerdo no vivido

by apuwu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Mentions of the Ocarina of Time, Past Lives, Post-Twilight Princess, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apuwu/pseuds/apuwu
Summary: Cuando Link con ayuda de la princesa Midna y la princesa Zelda, salva Hyrule, no veía venir el siguiente desafío: ahora debe reconstruir el país con ayuda de Zelda. Su relación cordial cambia cuando la princesa al intentar hacer un hechizo le sale algo mal, teniendo como consecuencia que Link y Zelda recuperen los recuerdos de sus reencarnaciones pasadas, ¿Pero serán capaces de rescatar al reino entero de sus propios destinos, y las órdenes de las Diosas? ¿Lograrán atar los cabos sueltos de sus antepasados?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh quería agrandar el catálogo en español del sitio, y le tengo mucho cariño a este fanfic que sí, aún está en progreso, pero lo está desde 2015 así que les juro que sí lo continúo.

Link vio estupefacto los restos de la sala del trono del castillo de Hyrule; había mármol destrozado por un lado, piedras preciosas hechas añicos en el otro, y sin duda la vista más triste del recinto era el trono real hecho pedazos, con una parte de la trifuerza que lo decoraba en la parte de arriba en el suelo agrietado. Manchas de sangre cubrían el suelo, y era bastante fácil distinguir si eran de Link o de Ganondorf. Después vio a una Zelda bastante estupefacta y aturdida por el hecho de haber mandado a Ganon al reino donde pertenecía. La princesa observó la sala de nuevo, justo antes de que sus ojos se tornaran vidriosos, su nariz y sus mejillas enrojecidas y se soltara a sollozar de manera amarga. De no ser porque el héroe la sostuvo un momento, habría caído al suelo. Link no sabía qué hacer, así que optó por llevarla a sentarse bajo un pilar resquebrajado y dañado por la batalla. Recién habían despedido a Midna, por tanto la mente del joven estaba un poco aturdida.

— Su alteza...

No hubo respuesta, sólo un amargo sollozo.

— Su alteza, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

— Gracias... — susurra la monarca con voz queda.

— ¿Huh? ¿Me lo dice a mí? — Fue lo único que atinó a decir el muchacho.

— ¿Crees que no mereces mi gratitud después de haber salvado al reino? ¡Gracias, gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón! — dice tomando su mano entre las propias, con un par de dedos descosidos en el guante.

— Su alteza, por favor cálmese. Sé que quizá se sienta emocionada por lo que acaba de pasar, pero por favor, solo hice lo necesario y mi deber.

Las palabras del joven héroe lograron convencer (y más que nada conmover) a la gobernante del pueblo. Zelda levantó el rostro viendo directamente a los ojos Link. Es increíble cómo un chico sencillo de granja logró convertirse en un héroe, y una delicada y bella princesa se convirtiese en una heroína, en vez de la damisela en apuros clamando que la rescatasen.

¿Y saben qué es aún más increíble? La manera en que los destinos de estos chicos se entrelazarían, como lo hicieron en generaciones pasadas desde el inicio de la leyenda.


	2. I: Del crepúsculo al amanecer

— ¿Y cree que será provechoso para la imagen pública real una gira alrededor del territorio? — inquirió la princesa en un tono que si bien no denotaba escepticismo, más bien lo mezclaba entre toda la incredulidad.

— Me parece que sería una excelente idea. Podría hablar no sólo de lo que se hizo durante la invasión, sino también acerca de lo que se hará respecto al trabajo de construcción próximo a hacerse en el país, incluido el Pico Nevado.

— No lo sé, mi duda mayor sigue encontrándose en el rancho de Ordon, pues bien podrían ir a la conferencia próxima a hacerse en la región de Farone.

— Sin embargo hace poco expresó hacia mi persona el deseo de conocer los humildes orígenes del héroe que salvó Hyrule, a su vez invitarlo a él y sus amigos a su coronación para reina, aunque todavía no haya un esposo al cual poder unirse.

Zelda suspiró con pesadez y le respondió a Perícleo con dejes de impaciencia.

— He de suponer que no tengo opción. Lo menos que querría en este momento es hacer diplomacia cuando las escuelas se están cayendo a pedazos, y tenemos los hospitales llenos de heridos. Esta invasión trajo consigo nuevas enfermedades que apenas se pueden controlar, sin mencionar los nuevos brotes de viruela y las incontables bajas, las desapariciones, los habitantes que quedaron sin hogar y la posible escasez de granos que se nos viene encima.

— Será breve, se lo aseguro. Y podría sacar provecho de escuchar de manera directa las preocupaciones de los habitantes.

La joven monarca respiró profundo y abrió la boca para decir algo, mas fue callada de manera abrupta por Perícleo.

— ¡Si habla una vez más de su dieta, haré que el cocinero le prepare otro plato de habas con manteca! ¡Mírese, está famélica! Las comidas de Ordon son ricas en quesos y pescados, por lo que le harán bien.

— Confío en ti, Auru.

* * *

Nuestra princesa se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras veía el camino hacia Ordon. El héroe había regresado a su hogar al día siguiente de la derrota de Ganon, pues deseaba ver con todas sus fuerzas a la gente que adoraba y quería.

Ya iban en el puente que comunicaba Farone con Ordon, y Zelda no quería que el momento de bajar del carruaje llegara. No sabía cómo es que tendría la cara para decirles a sus habitantes que sentía mucho la enorme masacre sucedida, pero que se recuperarían. Lo menos que necesitaba era una rebelión.

Pero lamentablemente el momento llegó. El carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa del alcalde e Ilia salió a recibir a la princesa, alegando que su padre se encontraba en otros pueblos de la provincia con fines diplomáticos. Le ofreció una habitación a la princesa y entre Link e Ilia ayudaron a subir sus maletas. Perícleo regresaría a la ciudadela para discutir con el parlamento y así hallar soluciones tanto políticas como económicas, y pidiendo ayuda a países vecinos. Se despidió de la princesa y la dejó a cargo de sus guardias, quienes hacía poco habían sido liberados de su encierro en las mazmorras por parte de Ganon.

— Princesa Zelda, ¿Qué desea para cenar? — pregunta Ilia con amabilidad.

— He escuchado que en Ordon es muy buena la sopa de calabaza. Si no me equivoco, necesitamos pescado para eso, ¿No?

— Está usted en lo correcto...

* * *

— No, no, para pescar no necesita electrocutar el agua princesa — dijo Link tratando de explicarle lo más pacientemente posible.

* * *

— Hum... princesa Zelda, para hacer sopa de calabaza se necesita cortar las calabazas en cubos, no poner toda la calabaza en la olla.

— Mil disculpas, nunca había cocinado en mi vida... — dice la princesa, sintiéndose cohibida por una de las únicas veces en su vida.

* * *

— ¿Dónde dormiré? Siento que no hay suficiente espacio para ambas...

— Nos las arreglaremos perfectamente, su alteza.

¿Y pueden creer que esto pasó en sólo un día? Aún queda mucho princesa, aún queda mucho.

* * *

Zelda despertó totalmente molida en físico y en ánimos. Le dolían la espalda, las piernas, las plantas de los pies, los brazos, el cuello, la cabeza, y sobre todo, le dolía el orgullo. El día anterior había trabajado cual habitante del pequeño rancho, todos eran amigables con ella, pero por su parte ella a veces era demasiado... tímida, aunque eso fuera en contra de todos los estereotipos y la imagen que se tiene de un monarca. Zelda esperaba con todo su corazón que los Domingos se descansaran, pues si bien le alegraba ser parte de los procesos de reparaciones de una manera no burocrática éstos eran agotadores. 

Al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Link, puesto que no conocía a nadie más en el rancho y de hecho, en toda la provincia; no lo encontró en casa, así que fue con Ilia para que le dieran indicios de su misterioso paradero. Ella le dijo que en la provincia de Latoan no solo se encuentra Ordon, sino pequeños pueblitos y asentamientos. En Latoan, estos pueblitos se encontraban escondidos en las montañas siendo solo cuatro; Ordon, Verdivasc, Siemprevivum y Antiquemont, y aunque Ordon era la cabecera principal de la provincia, Verdivasc era la más grande puesto que colindaba con el país vecino, y muchos extranjeros iban a asentarse allí, por tanto Verdivasc era un pueblo ajetreado por temporadas, sobre todo las temporadas de cosecha en esa transición de verano-otoño, sin embargo no era tan grande como la cabecera de la región. Si bien la ciudadela de Hyrule contaba con cerca de cien mil habitantes, Verdivasc no llegaba ni siquiera a una centésima parte de eso, contando las casas de las afueras.

Link contaba con cuatro amigos repartidos en las poblaciones de Latoan, pero debido a la guerra no había podido verlos con regularidad y mucho menos saber si se encontraban bien (información que por fortuna ya había rectificado y además de un par de esguinces y una pierna rota de su amigo Koil, todo perfecto). Es entonces que después de una larga explicación, Zelda recibe una respuesta a su pregunta: Link se encontraba ensillando a su yegua, Epona, para poder recoger a su amigo Koil, que vivía en Siemprevivum, y después poder ir a las ruinas del bosque de Antiquemont a pasar un rato entre todos y beber fermento de calabaza, una bebida popular en Latoan.

Zelda entonces fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los establos del rancho, pero se encontró con que Link ya se había ido, dejándola sin nada que hacer en un día.

¿Cuándo podría su majestad quedar a solas con el héroe para hablar de las carencias del país que había visto a su paso?

* * *

Link cabalgaba atravesando los empinados senderos de las montañas, ansioso por ver después de varios meses a sus amigos. En cuanto llegó a casa de Koil fue recibido por una taza de chocolate caliente y una horda de preguntas, provenientes de toda la familia de Koil.

En cuanto el chico bajó a verlo los dos corrieron a abrazarse y a saludarse.

— ¡Link! ¡Hombre! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! — exclamó Koil.

— ¡Koil! Me preocupé bastante por ti durante este tiempo, ¿cómo la pasaron estos últimos meses? — preguntó Link no sin dejes de culpabilidad por no haberse reportado con sus amigos, quienes probablemente estarían preocupados.

— Como ves las invasiones no llegaron mucho a nuestra provincia, pero la hemos pasado mal para llevar las cosechas a las grandes ciudades. Y ni hablar de ir a Lanayru, los caminos estaban infestados de ladrones y bestias. Desaparecieron dos personas y hubo un fallecido de la familia Galloush que trabajaba como soldado de la Guardia Real.

— ¿Y quiénes fueron los desaparecidos?

La mirada de Koil se volvió fría y dura.

— Korthas y Erkill — responde en un susurro.

— ¿Erkill no es la chica de la que tu hermano estaba...? — Link intenta seguir la oración pero la incertidumbre de la situación lo obliga a dejar la frase en el aire.

— ¿Enamorado? Efectivamente — Koil suspiró —. Pero qué se le puede hacer, sólo mantener la esperanza de que está viva, quizá en algún hospital de la ciudadela, o en Kakariko, o si contamos con suerte en el Dominio Zora.

Link había estado en todos esos lugres, y con seguridad podía decir que Erkill no se encontraba en algún lugar que Koil mencionó. Una vez los dos desayunaron, cada uno fue por su montura y emprendieron a Antiquemont, donde los esperaban Deel y Dool, los hermanos de Verdivasc, y Phegoush, originario de Antiquemont y al mismo tiempo lugar de destino de los viajeros. Al final, llegaron a las viejas ruinas, con algo de cerveza y comida para disfrutar el día. 

* * *

Zelda seguía aburridísima, sin nada que hacer. Luego de no haber encontrado a Link se había sentado frente al pequeño lago donde acostumbraban pescar todos. Había visto un rato el agua moverse tranquilamente por el viento, luego había ido a por su cuaderno de música y su pequeña arpa. Unos minutos después Ilia tuvo una maravillosa idea.

— Su majestad, he de imaginar que posee altos conocimientos de música... ¿No? Y perdone mi atrevimiento pero... ¿No dijo algo su primer ministro acerca de mejorar las relaciones con los pequeños pueblos?

Y fue así como Zelda e Ilia decidieron desde tempranas horas de la mañana emprender un viaje a los pequeños pueblos de la provincia de Latoan.

* * *

— Oh por favor Koil, no te hagas el inocente, ¿No has mencionado que fantaseas a menudo con la chica de la tienda de vegetales? — dice Dool.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Koil, no me parece tan bien que hablemos así acerca de una chica, son también personas, bola de sucios. Pero... ¿Alguien recuerda el incidente de la soda de avena?

Todos comenzaron a reír. Koil le dio otro trago a su cerveza y habló.

— No quiero recordar ese incidente. Aunque... tengo algo que enseñarles en el salón de música.

* * *

Zelda llega a Antiquemont después de alrededor de cuarenta minutos, y saluda directamente al jefe del pueblo y a los niños. Ilia dijo que en ese específico pueblo había un salón de música que hubiera construido hace décadas un compositor afamado de Hyrule, quien precisamente provenía de Antiquemont. Había sillas, mesas y muchos instrumentos en el salón de música, y la gente comenzó a traer bocadillos como las famosas galletas de hierbas finas con queso de cabra, pan de cheddar y demás.

Pregunta indicaciones de dónde se encuentra dicho salón y se dirige hacia él. Cuando entra, un hombrecillo enano, viejo y canoso de aspecto agradable le pide que se anote. Ella anota su nombre. El hombre la mira sorprendida antes de que Zelda le señale las sillas, invitándolo a sentarse antes de que los pocos habitantes del pueblo entraran.

La princesa se sienta en un banquillo y saca el libro, acto seguido busca la canción de las tormentas, y comienza a tocar. Disfruta de la sensación en sus dedos, la sensación de crear algo hermoso. Sus oídos se deleitan con la melodía, que te hace sentir vivo y lleno de energía a pesar de que las cosas estén yendo de manera horrible.

Una vez terminó de tocar la hermosa melodía, escuchó aplausos tras de ella, sin embargo cinco chicos lograron llamar su atención; aplaudían porque al parecer disfrutaban de la canción. Eran un chico de cabello castaño y lentes, uno de cabello largo y negro de ojos verdes, dos chicos bajitos de cabello rojo como el fuego de Din y ojos negros, que supuso eran gemelos, y... ¿Link? Sí, era Link. La princesa decidió sonreír al joven héroe.

— Buenas tardes, joven héroe, pensé que estaría explorando los montes de la región. He ido a buscarlo esta mañana pero la señorita Ilia me comunicó que salió desde temprano, había esperado el tener la oportunidad de hablar acerca de sus viajes junto con una taza de té citadino.

— ¡Su majestad! Lamento mucho el que no me haya encontrado en casa — dice tratando de sonar lo más formal posible —. Pero en cuanto lleguemos a Ordon podemos conversar tranquilamente de sus inquietudes, es más, si desea regresar ahora...

— ¡No, no! No se levante, por favor. Insisto en que disfrute su día libre, la conversación que debo tener con usted no durará más de media hora. Y debo preguntar, si no es mucho mi atrevimiento pero... ¿Qué lo trae para estos lares?

— He venido a visitar a unos viejos amigos, si gusta puedo presentarlos.

— Es un placer, su majestad. Mi nombre es Koil, siempre a su servicio — dice el de cabello castaño y lentes.

— Phegoush a sus órdenes, su alteza — se presenta un muchacho de cabellos castaños y cuerpo fornido, haciendo una reverencia de índole caballeresca.

— Deel y Dool, para lo que su gran alteza necesite. — Acto seguido ambos gemelos besan las manos de la princesa.

— Mi nombre es Zelda Alexandria Göttin II, princesa del Gran Reino de Hyrule. Por favor no duden en pedir ayuda para cualquier cuestión que quieran resolver acerca de sus diferentes poblaciones, esa es la razón por la cual he decidido venir, pues el apoyo a los pueblos es imperativo.

— ¿Y qué hace usted en un lugar tan remoto como la provincia de Ordon, comenzando?- pregunta Goush de manera inquisitiva, a lo cual todos le reprenden por sonar grosero.

— El primer ministro ha sugerido que viaje por el país para poder tranquilizar a la población y ver qué necesidades se presentan en este momento — dice alzando la voz. — Como saben el territorio ha pasado recientemente por una situación precaria, y es mi deber como futuro mandatario del país escuchar a los habitantes de manera prioritaria, pues este conflicto ha dejado destrucción a su paso. Sin embargo si algo tenemos todavía de manera casi intacta, es esperanza. Esperanza para confiar en un futuro mejor para el país, para los niños, para los vendedores y los soldados, y todos los honrados oficios que hacen de Hyrule un país lleno de personas trabajadoras y humildes. Y de todo corazón quiero y planeo ayudar a los trabajos de reconstrucción, será difícil, eso no se niega, pero no imposible.

Todas las voces se habían callado para escuchar a la princesa hablar, el silencio que recorrió la sala era solemne, en espera de palabras que lograran levantarles el ánimo, sacudirse la tierra y seguir adelante.

— Las Diosas siempre nos han tenido en cuenta entre sus plegarias y deseos, por eso siempre el país logra levantarse. Además... — Un vaso de cerámica lleno de un líquido color perla le fue entregado a Zelda. — Gracias. Además somos personas de espíritu fuerte, bendecidas por el coraje de Farore, por el poder de Din, ¡Y por la sabiduría y el amor de Nayru! Alcemos nuestras copas y brindemos no por las personas ajenas, no por la familia real, si no por nosotros mismos... tenemos corazones de héroes en nosotros, y cada uno los lleva como bandera al pecho, ¡Brindemos!

Después de beber, todos se ponen a aplaudir al discurso de la princesa mientras ésta habla con los mandatrios de Antiquemont, Siemprevivum y Verdivasc, quienes le hacen ver a la princesa las carencias en las escuelas de la región y la falta de infraestructuras para el esparcimiento público, y advirtiéndole de una posible crisis de granos que podría venir a causa de las invasiones, pues muchos cultivos quedaron completamente destruidos. La princesa dijo que trataría de apoyarles con bolsas de semillas y granos de poco tiempo de crecimiento, para que pudieran cultivar con poco tiempo de espera. A su vez dijo que dentro de poco comenzarían las negociaciones para que hubiera un intercambio justo entre las regiones, para que a nadie le faltara nada.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde los chicos por su parte siguieron charlando. A eso de las siete, Link les dijo a sus amigos que ya era hora de irse, pues era Lunes el día sigiente, y tenía que trabajar en el rancho. Le preguntó a la princesa si deseaba irse, y ella respondió afirmativamente. Tomó el libro, dio las gracias al encargado del salón, se despidió de los amigos de Link y montó a su caballo mientras Link hacía otro tanto con Epona, guardando de manera cuidadosa las notas que alcanzó a tomar mientras hablaba en los pueblos.

Los jóvenes durante los primeros diez minutos del camino fueron en total silencio, hasta que un par de luciérnagas que parecían ojos asustaron a la princesa. Los dos comenzaron a reír, y ese fue el inicio de una larga charla que duró las dos horas de trayecto hacia Ordon, pues la humedad había hecho resbaloso el camino corto por lo que era más seguro tomar el largo. Aprovecharon para hablar de los viajes de Link, pues era algo acerca de lo que la princesa tenía urgencia en discutir. Link le habló del problema del aislamiento de los pueblos en Farone, y las constantes fugas de venenos provenientes de las invasiones que enfermaron a los pobladores. Las historias que más le impresionaron a la chica fueron las de Eldin, en donde todo había quedado desolado después de que las bestias se apoderaran del control de los pueblos, y cómo los Goron habían estado reacios a recibir ayuda. La escasez de agua era algo constante, y de no ser por la ayuda que recibieron de los zoras en agradecimiento por el rescate y curación del príncipe Ralis, quizá se hubiera desatado una ola de muertes por deshidratación. Si bien Lanayru no presentó más problemas que la invasión de bandidos, estos volvieron a reducirse al término de la guerra. La princesa mandaría construir algunos refugios para las Gerudo que aún quedaban vivas, y mandaría investigar qué sucedía en el Patíbulo y de ser necesario, destruirlo o cerrar las entradas. El Pico Nevado pronto vería una generación de exploradores que irían a recorrer las tierras, para tratar de encontrar pueblos o cosas que pudieran ser provechosas para la economía regional.

Ese fue el inicio de la amistad que ellos ya sospechaban venir por el rabillo del ojo.

Quién sabe lo que las diosas les deparen en el futuro.


	3. II: La canción de las tormentas

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que Link y la princesa Zelda rompieron el hielo de la formalidad para pasar a la amistad. Si bien no se habían hecho inseparables, comenzaba a construirse una confianza enorme entre los dos, tanto como para hablar de las cosas que les preocupaban personalmente y entablar alguna conversación en torno a chismes de conocidos de ambos. A menudo el héroe se sentaba con ella a responderlas, y la joven a su vez le enseñaba un par de cosas acerca de escritura que la básica educación del héroe no pudo proveerle. A veces contaban chistes entre ellos, convirtiéndose poco a poco en amigos.

Justo como en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Link! En verdad insisto, esta tarea parece imposible.

— Princesa Zelda, para la pesca lo que mas necesita es paciencia. Ya aparecerá algo.

— ¡Llevamos tres horas aquí! — dice riendo ligeramente.

— Pero si sigue hablando ahuyentará a los peces — dijo Link sonriendo a pesar de su cara de concentración.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que mi voz es molesta?

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No fue lo que quise...!

— Está bien Link, solo bromeaba.

El muchacho suspira aliviado.

— Supongo que todo el mundo tiene cierta imagen acerca de usted, que quizá piensan que no bromea y es muy seria. Nada más alejado de la realidad, si me lo permite, la encuentro bastante simpática, su majestad. Pero la paciencia es un don que quizá debería cultivar más, al menos al pesar...

— Eso lo tengo presente, joven héroe... ¿No podría ser posible que usara la magia para...?

Una salpicadura los sorprende.

— ¡Creo que pescó algo enorme, princesa!

— ¡He de pedir tu ayuda, Link! ¡No tengo la suficiente fuerza!

Link corrió a auxiliar a la princesa. Mientras Zelda le daba vueltas al anzuelo, Link sosteía fuertemente la caña. Cuando el pez al fin salió, se dieron cuenta de que era una agalla verde de 41 cm. Sin duda, hoy cenarían pescado. Los dos se fueron con una sonrisa cargando el pez que traían, iban directo a la tienda de Otila a por calabazas y queso de cabra. Zelda se excusó diciendo que tenía asuntos importantes que discutir con Link y se fueron.

En todo el camino, unos celosos ojos verdes no dejaban de observarlos. Esos eran los ojos verdes de Ilia. Había escuchado a Link decirle a la princesa que después de tomar algo de sopa irían a cabalgar a la pradera de Hyrule un rato. Ilia deseó con todo su corazón que lloviera, para que la princesa regresara abatida sin haber pasado toda la tarde con Link, aunque en el fondo no deseaba admitir que estaba celosa. Y eso que apenas era el mediodía. 

Era Jueves, pero era día de fiesta ya que ese mismo día, el viernes, sábado y domingo se hacía un festival para celebrar a Latoan. Desde el sábado, todos los pueblos bajaban a Ordon a celebrar, bailaban, bebían y comían. Los niños se iban a casa a las doce, y los adultos, a las tres o cuatro de la mañana. Despertaban a las nueve y se reunían todos a desayunar. Estas fiestas se caracterizaban por la mezcla de disfraces de colores verdes grisáceos principalmente, y otras tonalidades de verde, café y algo de amarillo. Se comían y bebían quesos, leche, cerveza, coñac, licores, calabazas, manzanas y pescado de diferentes tipos. Una semana después, acontecían las fiestas de Farone, luego las de Eldin (incluidas las fiestas Goron y las del Poblado Olvidado, ahora con aprendices de Sheikah, que fascinados, fueron a ver a Impaz), las del valle Gerudo(con las gerudo que aún vivían), este año las de las tribus del pico nevado y como siempre, al final la más grande; la de Lanayru(primero la fiesta Zora y luego la fiesta de la ahora reconstruida Ciudadela). Cada uno a la diosa o guardián respectivo, algo así como fiesta patronal, pero más místico... más lleno de magia. En Ordon, jueves y viernes era para ciertas tradiciones clásicas de la provincia, y ciertos ritos, como los rituales de iniciación a la alabanza de las diosas a los pequeños (este año le tocaba a Iván, ya que el pasado había sido el de Bea) y comúnmente, en esos dos días, las parejas se casaban y recorrían los demás festivales como luna de miel.

Ilia había fantaseado y casi dado por hecho que Link y ella harían el mismo recorrido cuando se casaran, llenos de flores. Les darían la bendición fértil en los bosques de Farone, y cuando regresaran anunciarían que ya venía un hijo en camino.

Esas fantasías estaban viéndose resquebrajadas por la princesa Zelda.

Ilia les lanzó una mirada furtiva a la princesa y al héroe, que cargaban una canasta con queso, calabazas pequeñas, la enorme agalla verde que pescaron y algunas especias con las que condimentarían la sopa que planeaban hacer, y algo de leche y pan a sugerencia de la princesa, ya que la leche hacía más espesa la sopa y el pan para acompañar, según las costumbres de la Ciudadela.

 _Ojalá y llueva para que no puedan ir a cabalgar a la pradera de_ _Hyrule_ _, ojalá..._ Pensó Ilia para sus adentros.

Probablemente debió de haberse arrepentido, pues sus palabras se hicieron ciertas.

* * *

Link y Zelda subieron jugueteando las escaleras de casa del joven, el pobre chico tratando de no ver por debajo del largo vestido de su alteza. Entraron a casa de Link y se abrieron espacio en la mesa para comenzar a preparar la sopa. Link limpiaba el pescado, Zelda cortaba en cubitos el queso y las calabazas, para que al final él le entregara un gran filete de pescado limpio, listo para que ella lo cortase en cubitos.

Probablemente los amigos de Link se preguntaran, ¿Cómo se hicieron tan unidos? Los designios de las Diosas suelen ser bastante peculiares, y esta vez optaron por unir a un simple chico de campo y a una princesa en un vínculo irrompible. Después de esa noche cabalgando hacia Ordon, bromearon y bromearon. Al día siguiente, por casualidad se encontraron tratando de acariciar cabras, y comenzaron a hablar de agricultura de las provincias, hasta terminar en anécdotas vergonzosas de su infancia, y cómo Zelda pensó que la raíz cuadrada era un árbol extraño que crecía en la mitológica Celestia. Claro, ahora se sabe que no era miológica... Al día siguiente, les tocó ir a cuidar a las cabras, y cada uno habló de su montura más fiel. En el caso de Link, era Epona, y en el caso de Zelda, _Duque Nocturno._ Hablaron de cuando eran potrillos hasta la primera vez que los montaron, y cómo la primera vez de Link montando a Epona, cabalgó de espaldas, viendo el sorprendido rostro de Moy alejándose, en vez de ver cómo se acercaba al puente de Farone. Se les veía tan divertidos que Bo decidió que Zelda se hospedara en casa de Link en vez de la suya. Así fue como inició su amistad, e incluso un sábado, hablaron de problemas personales y demás; por ejemplo, de cómo Zelda estuvo a punto de sucumbir al ofrecimiento de un conde dos años mayor que ella de llevársela a la cama, o de cómo Link había besado no una, sino varias veces a Ilia, a pesar de que entre ellos no quedaban ya sentimientos. Pero para ese momento, a Link no le gustaba más Ilia.

Zelda había partido en cubitos todo y agregado a una olla con agua y leche hirviendo. Link puso el pescado, el queso y las calabazas en cubos, y luego Zelda agregó las especias, y los dos esperaron a que la sopa se hiciera. 

Se sentaron a verla hervir. La mirada de Zelda se volvió melancólica.

— Sólo he visto la pradera de Hyrule una vez, y fue cuando tenía ocho años, antes de que mi padre falleciera. Ahora... ya no recuerdo cómo era. Me encantaría verla.

— Y la veremos, no se preocupe princesa Zelda. Le encantará, se lo aseguro.

Un estruendo interrumpió la emotiva charla.

Y justo después, acorde a los deseos de Ilia, comenzó a llover.

 _Eso arruina completamente_ _el_ _plan._ Pensó Link.

Zelda salió corriendo a la ventana sólo para ver un completo diluvio cayendo en Ordon. Suspiró resignada y volvió con Link para darle las malas noticias.

— Hey, héroe, está lloviendo. No podremos ir a cabalgar. Y mañana comienzan oficialmente los festejos de Latoan... me temo que no podré salir a cabalgar.

A Link se le pasaron un sinfín de ideas... pero una fue la ganadora. Sin decir una palabra fue por dos cuencos y sirvió la sopa en ellos. El pescado estaba blando, las calabazas tiernas y los trozos de queso, derretidos, destilando un hermoso aroma a especias. Lo acompañaron con pan tostado.

— Coma su sopa, veremos qué se puede hacer. Mientras tanto coma mientras aún esté caliente.

La chica hizo caso, y remojando un trozo de pan en la deliciosa mezcla, suspiró profundamente y sonrió. Con compañía como Link, no se podía pedir más. Metió en su boca el humeante trozo de pan con sopa, y al menos, esa delicia alegraba su día, aunque deseaba con toda su alma poder ir a la pradera de Hyrule.

En un deprimente y aplastante silencio, terminaron de comer. Sobró bastante sopa, que cenarían también. La lluvia siguió y siguió y siguió, incesante y al mismo tiempo serena.

Link recogió los platos sucios de ambos y los lavó rápidamente. A continuación le pasó a la princesa su capa.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué planeas, Link?

— Iremos a cabalgar a la pradera de Hyrule, su majestad.

— Pero está lloviendo.

— Para eso los impermeables.

Zelda se quedó silenciosa unos segundos.

— Iremos, aunque temo que quizá pescaremos un resfriado.

Así, los dos se encaminaron a la pradera de Hyrule sobre sus fieles monturas, Epona y Duque _._ Zelda se puso su capa y Link, por su parte, también estaba usando una capa para disminuir la sensación de frío.

Los mismos ojos verdes que les desearon ese diluvio, los observaban, curiosos, cómo ellos disponían de divertirse a pesar de la tormenta. No podía desearles nada peor, quería, pero no podía _y_ _desearles algo peor a_ Zelda y Link sería algo bastante descorazonado de su parte, especialmente porque Link era su mejor amigo. Y a pesar de todo deseaba verlo feliz.

¡Quizá estaba exagerando las cosas! Quizá sólo sentía afecto amistoso por la princesa y viceversa.

Pero uno nunca puede estar seguro.

Zelda, ahora sonriendo, se encaminaba a disfrutar de la pradera de Hyrule, la que no visitaba desde hace mucho. Atravesaron parte de la provincia de Farone, el lago del espíritu de luz, y la cabaña de Palomo, el chico de afro que le dio el candil a Link y le vende aceite. Pero no estaba afuera, se resguardó dentro de la lluvia. Al parecer el héroe y la princesa eran los únicos seres vivos fuera con esa torrencial lluvia. Ya ni siquiera los baba dekus salían de su arbusto, y los monos estaban ocultos en el que de antaño fue el templo del bosque, pero se había convertido en su morada.

Atravesaron el pequeño pórtico donde terminaba Farone y comenzaba la pradera. En cuanto llegaron, Zelda estaba francamente asombrada. Truenos y rayos de preciosos azul y amarillo eléctricos surcaban el paisaje, dándole un aspecto imponente al lugar. Buscaron el cobijo de algunas rocas grandes, pues estar debajo de un árbol era un riesgo. Zelda dejó a su caballo unas manzanas y le dejó beber agua. Luego salió corriendo a mojarse bajo la lluvia. En poco tiempo el vestido le pesaba tanto que se deshizo de las pesadas hombreras que usaba a diario, y de su tiara. Los guantes también se fueron, y los dejó en un montón junto con sus botas y sus medias. Soltó sus trenzas y dejó que el cabello se le ensopara. Nadie la veía, después de todo.

Por unos momentos, dejó de preocuparse del qué dirán, y dejó de preocuparse de qué harían si la vieran. Y sólo corrió, y corrió, y siguió corriendo hasta que se le cansaran los pies, pues no importaba, con tal de sentirse libre. Link sonrió al ver a la princesa tan feliz. El chico se quitó la túnica y las botas, al igual que el cinturón y los guantes. Corrió hasta alcanzar a Zelda colocó su mano en su hombro, preguntándose si era un atrevimiento mayor. La princesa le sonrió de regreso.

Estaban manchados de lodo, pero no importaba. Nada importaba ahora, sólo ellos y el momento. Pronto terminaron en una guerra de lodo, y cuando se cansaron, comenzaron a hacer pastelillos del mismo. Y luego, ángeles de lodo. Al final, mascarilllas. Llevaban un buen rato allí, riéndose como niños, y pasándola bien. Decidieron quitarse el lodo y volver a casa. Cuando entraron al hogar de Link, estaban empapados. Optaron por ir a buscar ropa limpia (Zelda dormía en el antiguo sótano de Link) y se pusieron ropa seca y cómoda. Pero aún seguían teniendo frío. Buscaron mantas, Link hizo chocolate y se acurrucaron frente al fuego. Zelda suspiró de manera lastímera antes de hablar.

— Link, la razón por la que no quería ir a la pradera de Hyrule en un día lluvioso, era porque me recordaba a mi padre.

Link bebió de su taza de chocolate.

— ¿Desea hablar de eso?

— Sería excelente. Como descargarse un peso extra que llevo encima.

— Entonces adelante, princesa.

Zelda sonrió de manera sutil y serena, con los toques de orgullo y alteza que sólo una princesa puede permitirse y sabe hacer. Él le devolvió una sonrisa alegre, tranquilizante, relajada, y sencilla. Justo como él, un humilde chico de rancho de Latoan.

— Cuando tenía seis años, mi padre y mi madre solían salir mucho para arreglar asuntos diplomáticos. Esa vez recuerdo que les supliqué ir con ellos, y aceptaron con una sonrisa, pues aún más de que observaran que a la futura reina comenzara a interesarle la diplomacia, se alegraron de que quisiera acompañarlos. Recuerdo que una tarde, mi padre y yo estábamos aburridos. Mi padre me dijo que si quería conocer la pradera de Hyrule, yo por supuesto le dije que sí. A medio camino nos tomó por sorpresa la lluvia, y yo busqué refugio bajo los árboles. Papá ni se inmutó de la lluvia. Es más, comenzó a bailar bajo ella, y sacaba la lengua para que las gotas la humedecieran. Se me hizo muy extraño, pero luego de un rato me dijo que yo también jugara en la lluvia, que él convencería a mamá de no darme un castigo. Esa tarde me divertí tanto... aunque cuando llegamos, mi madre sólo se rió avergonzada y mandó traer aguas de las termas para que nos bañáramos. A mí me mandó traer burbujas aromáticas con olor a caramelo, y una gallina de hule. Nos consiguió ropa limpia y pidió chocolate caliente. Ese día nos reímos tanto al contar la historia a mamá, que nos dormimos hasta las doce. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, mi madre me contó la historia de cómo las tres diosas bajaron a crear el mundo donde vivimos, de cómo una de sus hermanas, Hylia, había renunciado a ser una diosa para vivir entre los hombres de buena voluntad, la historia del héroe que forjó la espada maestra y fundó nuestro país hace miles de años, el héroe minish, Vaati, y el héroe del tiempo, que permitió que hubiese paz en nuestro país, y un día, sin dar señales, desapareció, pero me explicó que un día, ese héroe reencarnaría en un muchacho de buen corazón, y sólo para volver a salvar Hyrule. Ese es el recuerdo más valioso que tengo de mis padres.

La princesa bebió un sorbo de chocolate y vio al frente. Se notaba que tenía la mirada perdida. Aunque recuperó la lucidez en unos segundos.

— Link, te agradecería que no contaras esta anécdota, es el más preciado recuerdo que tengo de mis padres.-

— No se preocupe princesa Zelda, soy una tumba. Y espero que no le incomode la pregunta pero... ¿Cuándo se detuvieron esos ratos?

— Mi mamá falleció de peste septicémica. Mi papá de una enfermedad rara que hoy sabemos gracias a Auru y sus compañeros sabemos era una variante de la tifoidea, ¿Que le pasó a los tuyos? ¿Por qué jamás los hemos visto, Link?

— Yo tenía cuatro años cuando fallecieron. Mis padres vivían en el país vecino antes de venir a Hyrule, donde se padece un hambre enorme. No resistieron el viaje, así que le pidieron a Moy que me cuidara. No tengo muchos recuerdos de ellos.

— Debió ser doloroso, lo siento mucho.

— Realmente no los conocí, no se preocupe mucho.

Después de eso se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Zelda suspiró.

— Siempre pensé que la lluvia hace más solitarios a los que ya estaban solos. Hace pensar aún más a los que ya tienen la cabeza llena, y une más a los que ya estaban enlazados — dice la monarca.

Link sólo atina a colocar su mano en el hombro de Zelda, dándole toda la razón. Mira el reloj: 12:47 AM. Deberían ir a dormir.

— Princesa Zelda, se está haciendo tarde. Quizá deberíamos dormir.

— Si... me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Link.

— Descanse, su alteza.

Se dirige al antiguo sótano de Link, que ahora fungía como recámara de Zelda.

— Gracias por ser mi amigo — susurra la soberana. Luego se retira a dormir.

 _Descanse, princesa. Se lo merece después de todo._ Dice Link hacia sus adentros.


	4. III: La leyenda de la máscara infernal

— Link, me iré a la ciudadela y tú lo sabes muy bien. Antes de irme, y siendo tú el héroe, tengo que contarte una historia. Es imperativo que la conozcas, pues el héroe que vino antes que tú conocía la leyenda.

Esa noche, dos semanas después de haber llegado a Ordon, la princesa Zelda se iría ya a Eldin, específicamente al pueblo de Kakariko para subir los ánimos a su gente. Después de esa noche jamás volvería a Ordon, o por lo menos tardaría muchísimo en volver, y Link volvería a su absurda vida de pastor en la capital de la provincia.

Y justo esa noche antes de la partida de la monarca, Zelda pidió una reunión sólo con Link para contarle acerca de esto.

Era mediodía, así ambos resolvieron sentarse en la alfombra vieja de casa del héroe, sorbiendo chocolate con canela.

— Link, héroe del crepúsculo — inicia ella, llamándolo así porque era una situación de suma seriedad —. Este día, siendo héroe, te convertirás en el guardián de un secreto que ha atormentado a la familia real durante siglos... 

El muchacho dio otro sorbo al chocolate y se preparó mentalmente para lo que oiría.

— Hace muchísimos años, existía una tribu...

_Una tribu_ _muy poderosa, sabia y próspera. La tribu sabía de agricultura y crianza de animales, pero no nada más eso. Manejaban materias mucho más difíciles; desde las más sencillas ecuaciones matemáticas hasta la más compleja medicina, pasando por las oscuras artes de la necromancia y otras magias..._

_Y con este último conocimiento vino aún más poder, poder que no supieron utilizar; crearon algo fuera de su alcance_ _. Una máscara, más poderosa que ellos, y con magia negra se le proveyó de oscura alma. La máscara era sumamente poderosa, así que la escondieron. Eventualmente la tribu desapareció y la máscara se perdió._

_Miles de años después, surgió otra tribu que se asentó en una zona bastante pacífica. La tribu venía llena de especies; humanos, deku, zoras, goron y otros tipos. Llamaron a su hogar como si fuera una terminal hacia todos los destinos, y las diosas les entregaron cuatro gigantes para que los protegiesen._

_En el centro de aquella tierra construyeron un pueblo amurallado con . Lo llamaron Pueblo del Reloj e instauraron una democracia, quedándose aquí la primera gran hada._

_Al sur de Termina fueron algunos humanos y los deku junto con hadas del bosque. El primer gigante se instaló en este pantano junto con la segunda gran hada, y los deku hicieron de este lugar una monarquía._

_Al norte se instalaron los goron, junto con el segundo gigante y la tercera gran hada. Hicieron de este lugar una monarquía parlamentaria._

_Al oeste se instalaron los zora, creando un mandato justo para su especie. Junto con éstos, el tercer gigante y la cuarta gran hada. Y algunos cientos de años más tarde, las piratas._

_Y al este, se instaló el poderoso y pacífico reino del manantial_ _, instalado al lado de un nacimiento que llenó de vida al valle. Aquí vinieron el cuarto gigante y la quinta gran hada, a instalarse._

_Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la tierra terminal. Pero todo cambió cuando la infernal máscara, llegó a este lugar a causar caos._

_Entonces los cuatro gigantes despertaron, y detuvieron a la máscara. Las diosas enviaron al desierto la máscara y no se supo de ella en un muy buen tiempo, tiempo en que la paz volvió a reinar._

_Las diosas decidieron entonces crear un poder divino más poderoso que ellas, para que también la pacífica tierra fuera protegida_ _. Pero el reino del manantial se negó a creer que tres simples diosas_ **_mujeres_ ** _, eran mejor que sus cuatro gigantes. Y guiados por la codicia y el desprecio por aquellas de quienes vinieron, comenzaron a encerrar a sus mujeres en centros, como meros prisioneros. Luego al cumplir edad suficiente se les entregaba a un hombre y tenían dos hijos con ella, para más tarde prescindir de ellas. Se hizo una orden de caballeros comandados, que usaban capas y máscaras que se asemejaban a los gigantes, en honor a sus protectores._

_Se corrompieron, y sus almas se movieron por la avaricia y la ira. Los gobernantes comenzaron a pelear entre ellos y a asesinarse._

_Sus orgullosos arquitectos erigieron una torre, con lo cual en su repudio por las diosas_ _intentaron llegar hacia ellas. En la cima pusieron cuatro pilares representando a sus amados gigantes, y en las estatuas que lamían la trifuerza lanzaron blasfemias contra las diosas. Cuando la torre ya iba muy alta, las diosas se vieron forzadas a actuar y pusieron de cabeza la torre, deteniendo a los que escalaban._

_Y trajeron la ruina al Reino, desapareciendo a todos y dejándolos como almas en pena por siempre y al mismo tiempo, sellando el destino del reino con sangre por siempre. Dejó de llamarse el reino del manantial y se llamó el reino de la guerra._ _No sólo este lugar, sino todo el sitio terminal fue llevado a ese destino._

_Las otras cuatro regiones de éste territorio se preguntaron por qué el ahora reino de los muertos sin paz había tenido tan cruel destino, ignorantes del pecado que éstos habían cometido._

_Y el tiempo siguió pasando, el relato y el lugar perdidos en el tiempo_

— Al igual que el de la máscara, que sigue desaparecida aún — termina su majestad el oscuro relato —. Mi tutor Auru siempre dijo que esto era solo una leyenda para ahuyentar a los niños de los bosques perdidos, pero mi padre siempre estuvo seguro de que ahí es a donde fue a parar el héroe que descubrió las conspiraciones de Ganon, conocido como el héroe del tiempo, gracias a que con muy poco de éste logró descubrir las malignas intenciones de Ganondorf.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, y Link no tenía palabras para decir.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Cambiaría su destino? ¿Zelda sólo quería que supiera la historia por mera trivialidad? ¿Para entregarle un título más? ¿O para de verdad proteger algo?

El muchacho suspiró resignado, sin conocer la respuesta aún.

— Link, es de suma importancia encontrar esa máscara, y si no está a salvo ponerla en resguardo. No me importa si es la última cosa que hago, debemos hacerlo.

Al principio él no entendió nada de nada.

— Haré un hechizo para contactar con la máscara, pero debes acompañarme mientras lo hago. Tú eres la reencarnación del primer héroe, del héroe del tiempo, y los héroes que sigan serán todas estas encarnaciones y la tuya. En tu espíritu yace la respuesta a este dilema, si es que Auru tenía razón.

— ¿Cómo está tan segura de que es real? ¿Y si resulta no ser cierto y algo sale mal?

— No creo que haya algún otro método... Cuando el héroe del tiempo llevaba más de cincuenta años desaparecidos, la Reina Zelda la Grande utilizó este método para traer la ocarina del tiempo y al héroe. Pero... Nunca pudieron localizar nada de lo que buscaban. No sé cómo pero mi padre llegó a la conclusión de que él estaba perdido en las tierras del relato, y dejó varios conjuros en sus diarios para traer de vuelta esa peligrosa máscara.

— Yo... conocí al héroe del tiempo.

Zelda lo miró con incredulidad.

— No pudiste, él estaba...

— ¿Muerto? Era más bien una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Me enseñó técnicas para manejar la espada, y en el momento que terminó de enseñarme la última se fue para siempre. Descansó en paz.

— No, me refiero a que no pudiste haber hablado con él, ¡Porque él eres tú! Sólo que en otro cuerpo.

Link sólo tomó una galleta y musitó: — No creo que el concepto de reencarnación funcione así.

Ella algo molesta golpea el vaso contra la mesa

— Estoy hablando muy en serio, joven Link. Es de impetuosa necesidad saber si cuento con su ayuda. No lo sé, no tengo, sinceramente, idea de cómo funciona porque nunca he estado consciente de que somos reencarnaciones hasta este instante.

El hyliano deja la taza de chocolate ya fría en una mesita y despeja el área, dejando a una reina con un gesto expectante.

— Bien, hagámoslo — dice Link.

Zelda extendió sus manos y Link las suyas, levantando a la princesa del suelo y quedándose así, expectante por ver qué seguía.

Ambos cierran los ojos y ella comienza a musitar palabras ininteligibles en hyliano antiguo.

— Espíritus de quienes ya fueron y perecieron, espíritus de quienes yacen en estas tierras, de los muertos en combate y los asesinados, de los que tuvieron una muerte deshonrosa y los que murieron gloriosos, de los que fue indolora como de los que la pasaron en agonía, y las silenciosas y las ruidosas, ¡Escuchen con atención!

De repente el aire alrededor de ambos adquirió un ambiente pesado y oscuro. El espacio en el que se encontraban se tensó e incluso parecía como si el cielo se hubiera vuelto totalmente negro, o como si un velo oscuro los hubiera cubierto a ambos.

— El héroe de las leyendas, y la princesa de los tiempos quieren ser escuchados. Necesitamos su ayuda, para saber el paradero de un objeto.

Link comenzó a escuchar risas tras de él al igual que Zelda. Una ráfaga de aire entró por toda la casa, desacomodó las cortinas y algunas macetas.

— La máscara infernal, un objeto ruin y vil, ¡Está perdida en el tiempo! ¡Ayúdenme a traerla de regreso, o a localizarla, para que no pueda lastimar a más inocentes!

Se escucharon sonidos parecidos al palpitar de un corazón.

Y justo después, nada en absoluto.

Un estruendo sacudió la aparente tranquilidad en la que se sumieron Zelda y Link.

Luego se ese golpe seco oyeron un rugido bestial. El fuego de la chimenea se apagó de golpe, y una voz comenzó a susurrar en sus oídos.

— _No...deben... despertar ...al...mal._

Link por alguna razón sintió que esa voz definitivamente no pertenecía a los gigantes bondadosos de la leyenda. Sabía que era algo más...

El chico se atrevió a abrir los ojos, observando inundado de horror miles de figuras grandes, de dientes afilados y ojos rojos dispuestos a atacar a su acompañante.

— ¡Al suelo! — exclamó antes de tirar a la princesa al suelo, en el proceso sacando un cuchillo de la mesa para defenderlos a ambos.

Las bestias comenzaron a atacar y Link las repelía como podía, pero no era suficiente.

— ¡Nayru, diosa del tiempo y de la sabiduría, ven a protegernos! ¡Te necesitamos!

Zelda intentaba invocar en vano a la diosa, pero no funcionaba. Link seguía defendiéndolos a ambos con mucho valor.

— ¡Nayru, te lo imploro!

Pero nada funcionaba. Una de las bestias mordió a Link, provocándole una herida fuerte y haciendo que soltara el cuchillo. Las bestias se posicionaron para atacar.

Y saltaron hacia ellos.

A partir de ese momento todo pasó en cámara lenta para ambos.

— ¡Diosas, denos su protección!

Y algo pasó. Zelda tenía sus manos juntas, y provenientes de estas estalló una explosión de luz que hizo desaparecer a sus atacantes y los dejó inconscientes.

* * *

_El sueño en que se encontraban era realmente extraño_ _. Ambos se hallaban en un lugar totalmente negro y muy amplio._

— _¿Princesa Zelda? ¿Eres tú?_ — _pero esta muchacha era diferente a Zelda._

_Tenía nariz respingada y la piel más clara, y qué decir de su cabello que era tan rubio que se confundía con el amarillo. Sin embargo al verla, Link juraba que eran sus ojos._

_Y mientras tanto Zelda observaba al muchacho que era casi igual a Link, sólo con el cabello ligeramente más claro y una mirada confundida que la observaba de pies a cabeza._

_El chico preguntó si ella era ella._

— _¿Cómo que si soy Zelda? Por supuesto que lo soy._

— _¿No me reconoce? Soy Link._

_Y fue cuando ella cayó en la cuenta que estas eran exactamente las mismas apariencias de los héroes celestiales, de los primeros._

_Una luz los volvió a cegar, y esta vez pasó algo distinto._

_En su sueño, vivieron muchas vidas. Cada una más diferente que la otra, y más variada. En un sueño Zelda era una pirata morena. En otro sueño Link tenía un tío que fallecía. En otro ellos vivían en el cielo. En otro aún más raro, Link conocía a las diosas Din y Nayru._

_Había una isla en el cielo, dragones, muerte, vida, amor y odio, y la el último sueño fue el más hermoso._

— _Nos volveremos a ver_ — _decía una niña con una especie de velo blanco y rosado. Su vestido estaba adornado con los emblemas de la familia real, y le entregaba un instrumento al niño frente a ella, que vestía ropas verdes y tenía una yegua igual a Epona con él._

**_Que la diosa del tiempo te acompañe..._ **

_Y justo después ambos escucharon una melodía que reinició todo._

* * *

Link despertó al lado de la princesa Zelda, sin saber qué hacía ahí.

Un momento, ¿¡Princesa Zelda!? Bueno, no importaba su título, aunque fuera reina. Era su mejor amiga después de todo.

¿¡Mejor amiga!? ¡Link! ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!? ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza?

Quizá estaba muy confundido y cansado. Quizá sólo se había imaginado lo de la invocación y todo terminó en la leyenda que la Reina le contó. Quizá estaba confundido. Lo mejor sería tocar la canción de curación.

 _¿¡Qué rayos era la canción de curación!?_ Se preguntaba Link.

Suspiró y tomó un abrigo, pues eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Se dirigió a la fuente de Ordon, para ver si lograba calmar sus dudas.

Al llegar a la fuente lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Koil, y preguntarle por qué estaba ahí.

— Ve hacia el agua. — Fue la triste oración que el chico de cabellos castaños dijo.

En la fuente estaba una flor muy bonita que se le llamaba _Flor de residencia,_ porque escogía como su morada sólo a los hogares de buen corazón. Decían que si querías que Hylia te escuchara y trajera de vuelta a aquella persona extraviada, debías poner una de éstas flores en el agua para demostrar que tenías buen corazón.

Link recordaba a Erkill, la chica por la que Koil pedía su regreso. Durante la guerra de hace poco Erkill fue secuestrada por sombras, pero nunca se le volvió a ver. Llevaba dos meses desaparecida.

Link se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo y lo abrazó, tratando de comprender por lo que estaba pasando.

— Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Entiendo que te preocupes por la novia tu hermano pero...

— No lo entiendes. He estado guardando mucho tiempo estos sentimientos por ella, y siento que poco a poco me consumen. Mi hermano dejó de esperarla y ahora se comprometió con otra chica, ¿De verdad nunca le importó Erkill?

— Ya aparecerá. Me encargaré de ello.

Koil asintió y dio las gracias antes de irse, pues sabía que tenía que ir a vender las manzanas de su árbol o se pudrirían. Link mientras tanto, intentó hablar con el espíritu de Ordon respecto al sueño.

Y fue escuchado. El espíritu le dijo que todo ese sueño en realidad pasó, durante el transcurso de miles de años.

Eran sus vidas pasadas. Sus vidas presentes, sus vidas futuras, sus vidas en otros reflejos.

A eso de las ocho, después de que sus dudas fueran más o menos aclaradas, regresó a su casa sólo para hallar que Zelda ya se había ido a casa del alcalde para terminar de empacar sus cosas.

Y sabiendo que no debería, siguió a la princesa a su habitación.

Necesitaba hablar con ella de todo esto, porque recordar tales cosas no era cosa sencilla.

Pobre Link, no se enteraría hasta más tarde que el haber recordado fue una bendición.


	5. IV: La nana de Zelda

Para Link, una buena mañana era una mañana que incluyese pan recién horneado, leche de cabra fresca, queso, fruta o sopa de calabaza. Una mañana soleada, con el sol brillante y los pájaros cantando, el olor a flores en el aire, el viento fresco y sin nubes en el cielo.

Una mañana totalmente contraria a la de ese día, pues era el día en que Zelda partía a Eldin en busca de los pueblos destruidos para ayudar, y buscar más habitantes que quieran vivir en la pacífica villa de Kakariko.

Se notaba a leguas que el rubicundo muchacho estaba realmente triste por la partida de la princesa, y eso hasta Bo lo notaba.

Entre sus paseos, sus pláticas, sus sesiones de cocina o de práctica a caballo, habían logrado una estrecha amistad. Además, lo que había pasado la noche anterior simplemente los había unido. Para siempre y sin darse cuenta.

Recordó entonces su plática con el espíritu de Ordon, justo después de haber tenido ese sueño.

_Link recién había despertado, recordando los eventos de la noche anterior._ _Simplemente no podía, había sido un sueño extrañísimo._ _En poco tiempo se hallaba llamando a su majestad 'mi princesa', 'mejor amiga' entre otras cosas. Así que lo mejor sería consultarlo con el espíritu de la fuente de Ordon._

_Al llegar ahí tuvo una pequeña charla con su mejor amigo Koil, quien estaba realmente mal por la desaparición aún no resuelta de Erkill. Y al final Koil se fue._

_Link dejó al descubierto su marca de la trifuerza del valor, haciendo que el espíritu despertara._

— _Link... héroe del crepúsculo... ¿Me has llamado?_

_El muchacho asiente y suspira._

— _Tuve un sueño, muy extraño. Verá, ayer Zel- su majestad hizo un hechizo para tratar de encontrar un objeto perdido desde hace más de cien años. En su lugar sólo logró hacer contacto con sombras malignas, y en un intento de protegernos a ambos invocó lo que creíamos era el amor de Nayru. Pero no invocó al amor de Nayru. No sabemos lo que invocó, pero nos hizo tener sueños extraños_

— _Los sueños... pueden hacerse... realidad... o ya... lo son..._ — in _quirió el espíritu, algo pensativo._

— _Había diferentes cosas. La Reina Zelda tenía el cabello más claro y también la piel. Era ella pero muy diferente, y yo tenía el cabello más claro. En el sueño pude ver una isla flotante, pájaros enormes, tierras salvajes y algo parecido a un demonio andrógino._ _Vi la isla caer sobre las tierras salvajes. Vi también una espada, y a mí de niño pero en otro lugar. En ese lugar yo tenía un sombrero verde con pico de pájaro, y hablaba. También había gente pequeña viviendo en los arbustos, que quién sabe por qué pero presiento que se llaman Minish._

— _Ah... los Minish... casi tan antiguos... como yo..._

— _¿Cómo lo sabe?_

— _Los espíritus... somos... confidentes... y milenarios..._

— _Y también había una espada que se llamaba la espada cuádruple, y había cuatro yo pero con túnicas de diferentes colores. Como la túnica del héroe pero en rojo, azul y púrpura. Y había un hechizero que se llamaba Vaati, era muy feo._ _Vi también, después de eso, a mí pero muchos años después. Viviendo en un bosque, llamado el bosque Kokiri. Y había una cosa que me mandó un hada llamada Navi a cuidarme, la cosa era un árbol, ¿Gran árbol deku se llamaba? Y había muchos niños vestidos de verde con hadas, y nunca crecían. Y había uno que se llamaba Mido que estaba enamorado de una niña llamada Saria que era mi amiga. Y entonces una cosa llevó a la otra y me dieron un instrumento que se llamaba la ocarina del tiempo, y no sé ni qué demonios es una ocarina._

— _Tus ideas... se van... aclarando_ — _El espíritu hace un ademán con las manos y levanta un puño de agua, poniéndolo cerca de la cara del hyliano._ — _Bebe..._

— _Está bien, pero, es que..._ — _Link respiró hondo y prosiguió._ — _La ocarina podía controlar el clima, el tiempo y muchas otras cosas más. Había diferentes canciones; la canción del tiempo, la de las tormentas, el nocturno de la sombra, el bolero del fuego, la serenata del agua, el réquiem del espíritu, el preludio de la luz... En fin. Y al final apareció Ganondorf, pero sin su herida y estaba vivo aún. Era el líder de las Gerudo._ _Y me quedé dormido siete años y luego desperté en quien sabe donde. Y había un templo horrible con un jefe que se llamaba Bongo Bongo, peor que el patíbulo del desierto. Al final todo salió bien y volví a ser un niño y me fui. La princesa Zelda me dio una ocarina y me fui y jamás volví allí, pero crucé por una tierra que se llamaba Ter..._ — _Link súbitamente se detuvo, analizando lo que estaba a punto de decir._ — _Termina... Oh diosas...la historia de la máscara infernal...yo fui el héroe que salvó todo en ese sueño. Sí...recuerdo la torre de piedra y el valle de Ikana. El rancho Romani y a Epona...oh por Hylia._

— _La realidad... siempre superará... cualquier relato... cualquier leyenda..._ — _le insta el espíritu a continuar._

— _Y había un árbol en la luna y niños y muchas máscaras, ¿Qué en nombre de Din hacía un árbol ahí? En fin, después salvé a la tierra esa y me volví a ir. Y tuve más sueños, en donde tenía un bote rojo y la Reina era una pirata, y yo tenía una abuela y una hermana y salíamos a explorar el mar... Y también estaba Ganon. Y luego otro donde yo era maquinista de un tren y el espíritu de la reina quedaba atrapado en una bestia mecánica o algo así. Y luego la parte donde conocía a las diosas; Din era bailarina y Nayru cantante, y había alguien que se llamaba Impa, sin z. Y había una cabeza de oso con alas. Y luego había en otra parte un espejo que llevaba a un mundo paralelo pero de sombras, y yo era un conejo. Y había un tipo que se llamaba Chris y me daba rupias. Y estuvo un sueño donde rescaté a la princesa dos veces y donde tenía un tío. Y volvía a usar la espada cuádruple. Y en un sueño podía meterme a las paredes y... es demasiada información._

_Link de repente sintió cómo el agua lo mojaba, dejando su cara agradablemente húmeda._

— _Gotas claras... mente clara..._

_Link respiró profundamente y preguntó al espíritu:_

— _¿Qué significa todo esto?_

_Latoan observó a Link unos segundos y procedió a responderle:_

— _Héroe... esos sueños... no son sueños... Tú respuesta... será...encontrada... en el pasado..._

— _¿Pasado? Por supuesto, deben ser las encarnaciones de las que habló su majestad._ — r _espondió despreocupado._

— _Esos... sueños... son... recuerdos... pero... ¿No... los reconoces... cierto?_

_Link se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza._

— _No tengo ni la menor idea a este punto. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo funciona lo del espíritu del héroe reencarnado._

 _Y con esto él se quedó observando la tranquilidad del lago, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar._ _Después de lo que parecieron quince minutos se levantó y se dirigió a su casa, a ponerse ropa limpia y salir a despedir a la princesa._

Y era por esto que Link no quería despedirse de la princesa. Sabiendo que en vidas pasadas era su amiga. Sabiendo que estaba destinado a tener un vínculo con ella, quisiera o no. Se imaginaba que después de algunas semanas, podría volver a su vida en el rancho, pero nada se sentía igual.

Terminó de vestirse rápidamente y se calzó las botas con una rebanada de pan en la boca, corriendo a casa de Bo.

Pero cuán fue su sorpresa, el carruaje estaba partiendo ya. Tuvo que quitarse de en medio para dejarla pasar, o si no la carroza lo arrollaría. En la desesperación de alcanzarla comenzó a correr hasta llegar de nuevo al árbol de su casa y montar a Epona.

Pero quién sabe qué comían esos caballos para que fueran tan rápido, aún con carga. Comenzó a gritar. Y no le quedó de otra:

— ¡Yo tuve el mismo sueño que tú! — gritó tan fuerte que hasta Giovanni, el chico del candil y aceite escuchó, sin saber por qué de repente había olvidado toda formalidad.

Zelda lo observó por unos instantes e intentó decir al ministro que detuvieran el carruaje, a lo que se negó diciendo que no quedaba tiempo. Ella desesperada tomó algo de su bolsa; una carta y un paquete.

La lanzó al héroe, logrando atraparla a tiempo.

Y las esperanzas de nuestro héroe se fueron alejando, así como el carruaje que llevaba a la princesa. Déjà vu. Porque eso ya había pasado.

Acarició la crin de Epona y le susurró. — Vamos a casa. Hiciste muy buen trabajo, bonita.

Y se fueron, regresando a sus aburridas vidas en Ordon.

Así como previeron, la vida de Link regresó a la normalidad esa misma mañana. Aró la tierra para plantar más calabazas, ordeñó las cabras para hacer queso y las metió al corral en la puesta de sol. Ilia, extrañamente, había vuelto a su estado de siempre; feliz y contenta. Exactamente, la princesa de había ido y por eso estaba feliz.

Cenó tranquilamente un guisado de papas con especias y pollo, y después procedió a limpiar la mesa para ver qué extraño paquete le había lanzado Zelda al despedirse.

Con cuidado lo abrió, y descubrió un bulto cubierto en suaves almohadas y protectores de seda.

Dentro del bulto había algo bastante inusual; un instrumento. Y no cualquier instrumento, pues era una ocarina. Y no cualquier ocarina. Era la ocarina del tiempo. O al menos, eso creyó Link en ese momento...

* * *

Mientras tanto Zelda, estaba ya en la provincia de Farone. Farone carecía de asentamientos que aún estuvieran en funcionamiento, por tanto, sólo observó que había veneno en algunas partes, pero los simios de estaban encargando de eso con algún método de purificación del aire natural. Por tanto decidieron ir directamente a Eldin. Sin embargo el carruaje pisó una piedra, rompiendo una de las ruedas.

— ¡Oh, demonios! — gritó el cochero desesperado. El ministro bajó del carruaje y examinó el daño.

— Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que alguien vaya a Kakariko por una rueda nueva.

* * *

Y mientras tanto en Ordon la jornada de trabajo estaba terminada. Era el atardecer ya...el crepúsculo. Justo el momento en que todo inició para ellos dos.

El instrumento tan delicado en sus manos era la ocarina del tiempo, pero no deseaba cambiar nada por el momento. Tal vez era la nostalgia. Tal vez era tristeza, ¿O alegría? Quién sabe. Por ahora todo era tan confuso...era como despertarse de un sueño muy largo, de un terrible letargo como cuando durmió siete años, así se sentía.

Y con sus manos algo lastimadas por levantar cercas, tomó la ocarina y la dirigió a sus labios, entonando una nana.

La nana de Zelda. Con la cual ambos se sintieron más tranquilos, más seguros de sí mismos.

Y es que la nana era dirigida para la princesa Zelda. Ahora reina. Sí Link, era la misma Zelda de hace cien, mil, dos mil años. Sigue siendo Zelda.

La reina de ahora que leía mucho y había tenido que madurar antes de tiempo seguía siendo la misma chica. La misma chica que jugaba con Link, que era su amiga, que montaba Neburis junto con él.

Y con esa nana, su confusión se fue, sintiendo que estaban juntos.

¿Qué eran todos esos sentimientos?


	6. V: Réquiem del espíritu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Réquiem.- Oración por los difuntos que se reza en las misas dedicadas a ellos.

Que la nana de Zelda fuera su réquiem, y su leyenda el epitafio de su tumba. Porque así como se sentía en esos momentos, hasta la misma sepultura iría.

Una semana desde que Zelda había partido. Una semana desde su muerte momentánea, tortuosa como el más penoso de los castigos.

Y es que después de que Zelda partió se puso a reflexionar; todo lo que había conocido, todo con lo que había nacido, todo con lo que había convivido... Todo lo que había amado se había ido. Todo estaba muerto, desaparecido, ido.

Saria, los kokiri, su infancia... y aunque sentía la familiaridad, no sentía como si fuera su vida. Eran sus memorias... y a la vez, no.

Nadie lo recordaría. Y él casi no los recordaba.

¿Cómo era posible recordar más de mil años en una sola noche?  
¿Cómo era capaz su corazón de soportar tanta carga?

Zelda sabía de sus encarnaciones pasadas, por su sabiduría concedida de nacimiento.  
Más su valor le hacía sentir por ambos, intensificado incluso. Sentía y sangraba por ambos corazones que eran uno mismo.

Pero había muchas cosas que discutir. Tenía muchas ganas de seguirle el paso a Zelda. Tenía muchas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que esa era la última vez que le abandonaría.

Link deseó poder hacerlo.

De nuevo el réquiem sonaba en su cabeza, más fuerte que nunca. Con más pesadumbre que la de una sonata fúnebre. Más densa que cualquier marcha. Más lento que una balada. Más deprimente que un nocturno. Más nostálgico que una elegía. Y era de admirarse más que cualquiera de las cosas compuestas y por componer.

Esa mañana Link no deseo probar bocado. No deseaba tener compañía. Así que comenzó un proceso de aislamiento. De todo. De Zelda. De sus vidas pasadas. De sus amigos. De las diosas mismas.

De él mismo.

A punto de cerrar la puerta con cerrojo estaba cuando oyó que le llamaban fuera.

— ¡Link! ¡Ayuda! — escuchó a Moy hablar.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ya voy!

Corrió para recibir a Moy en su casa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Necesito levantar un par de cercas, pero creo que a mi edad yo no podré hacerlo solo, ¿Te importaría echarme una mano?

El muchacho sonrió para sí mismo. Quizá no todo estaba perdido, pues aún le quedaban personas que le importaban en este mundo.

— Chico... te he notado distinto. Desde que la princesa se fue has estado cabizbajo. Ya no comes lo que mi mujer hace, ¡A ti te encanta el pan de queso con cebolla! Quizá suene tonto preguntarlo, y no te vayas a sulfurar pero... ¿Su majestad y tú se volvieron amigos?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven, que si bien sabía la respuesta no estaba seguro si al decírsela a Moy sonaría muy descabellado. En el fondo el chico quería ver a sus amigos de la ciudadela de nuevo para tomar unas cervezas en la taberna de Telma, al calor de la chimenea y con música en vivo, viendo como Salma vencía a Shad en vencidas y él tenía que comprar la siguiente ronda de cervezas entre ambos. Luego todos harían comentarios de ya querer una boda en el grupo, por lo que debían casarse entre ellos para que después Salma enrojeciera y golpeara a Shad sin motivo.

En esta nueva fantasía la princesa estaba a su lado, bebiendo una copa de vino caliente.

— Se hizo una amiga cercana a mí en muy poco tiempo. No lo sé, Moy... siento como que si la conociera de hace más tiempo. Como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. No tengo ganas de separarme más de ella, y siéndote sincero sigo sin entender cómo es que sucedió tan rápido.

Moy rió.

— Suena a que estás enamorado, pero te conozco, así que diré que eso es descabellado, ¡Ja, ja! ¿Pero me dirás si hay algún cambio? Te siento como mi hijo, y me gustaría ayudarte si es que algo pasara

Link abrió los ojos en un gesto de extrañeza.

— Yo... muchas gracias, Moy. La princesa se convirtió en mi amiga y nada más. No hay nada extraño pasando entre los dos.

— ¿Y por eso estabas releyendo su carta y su petición para convertirte en capitán de la Guardia Real? No soy ciego, Link. La última vez que fui a tu casa vi la carta sobre la mesa. Link, este es un pueblo muy pequeño y te está comenzando a quedar así... desde siempre estuviste destinado a la grandeza. Lo supe desde que traías a casa pájaros con las alas rotas para curarlos. Nadie te culparía si quieres irte a la ciudadela.

— ¿Te irás a la ciudadela...? — interrumpe la voz del joven Iván, claramente sorprendido.

— Eso es algo que aún no está decidido pero... Sí, la princesa Zelda me ofreció convertirme en parte de la Guardia Real.

— Pero irás solo de visita a la ciudadela de vez en cuando, ¿Verdad? — dijo Iván cabizbajo.

Link sonrió con ternura.

— Me temo que no funciona así... Me iría a la ciudadela a vivir, quizás no para siempre pero sí un largo tiempo. Vendría aquí cuando pudiera pero no sería cada mes. Revisé la carta y con suerte serían tres veces al año.

Iván le miró con los ojitos llorosos.

— ¡No te puede ir, Link! ¡Si te vas quién jugará con nosotros! ¿Quién nos llevará a pescar?

— Aún no es algo seguro pero lo estoy considerando. Deberán quizá pasar más días para poder tomar una decisión. Aunque siempre podrán venir a visitarme a la ciudadela, siempre estaré ahí para ustedes. Además, eres un chico grande ahora, estoy seguro que podrás cuidarlos a todos por mí, ¿Cierto?

Iván sonrió.

El día transcurrió entre el trabajo que se tenía que hacer en el rancho; cuajar el queso, bañar a las cabras, cosechar maíz y calabazas, etcétera. Link vería en la noche a sus amigos, ya que al día siguiente era domingo y nadie trabajaba. Irían a una cantina ubicada en Siemprevivum, en donde todo era verde. Al caer el crepúsculo Link comenzó a prepararse, poniéndose una túnica más formal. Viendo hacia la ventana no pudo evitar recordar el día en que conoció a la princesa, aún estando en forma de lobo. El atardecer a su espalda se veía magnífico, uno en el cual le daban ganas de perderse y jamás volver, y recordando a la princesa, tenía ganas de llevarla a ver uno de esos magníficos atardeceres que solo pueden disfrutarse desde la Montaña de la Muerte, o desde la habitación que Yeto y Yeta le dieron en el Pico Nevado. 

¿Qué estaría haciendo la princesa?

* * *

— ¡El gorohumano nos salvó! ¡Fue una misión excelente! 

— Sí, el humano en cuestión se llama Link. Lo invité a formar parte de la Guardia Real y si acepta... se hará una ceremonia en su honor. Nos salvó. Nos salvó a todos, y estaré eternamente en deuda con él.

— ¡Princesa, coma su gorofilete! 

Mientras Zelda disfrutaba de la comida, no pudo evitar pensar en Link. En todo lo que significó Link para ella en sus vidas pasadas, ¿Quizá en esta también formaría parte importante de su día a día? Esperaba que el héroe aceptara su propuesta de venir a la Ciudadela.

— ¡El gorohéroe salvó al patriarca, Goron Kong! ¡Él se había convertido en un monstruo, pero el gorohumano lo rescató!

Zelda estaba intrigada y al mismo tiempo emocionada por la posible respuesta de Link. 

* * *

Link vio por última vez las cartas que le envió Zelda. Su respuesta era clara; no deseaba alejarse de la gente que quería, es por eso que le dio la respuesta escrita a la princesa.

El cartero recogió ambos sobres y se fue, corriendo como si siempre lo estuviera persiguiendo algo, ¿Y qué más lo perseguiría, sino la cosa más rápida que Link conocía? El tiempo, sin más. Cuando el sonido de sus zapatos de hule se hubiera alejado, Link suspiró, esperando que Zelda estuviera complacida por su respuesta.

Después de todo, se mudaría a la Ciudadela, y necesitaría un lugar donde comenzar a vivir. Por supuesto que tenía que decirles las noticias a Iván, Bea, Moy, Juli y los demás. Otilia lo extrañaría mucho, pero siempre serán bienvenidos en casa de Link.

Al día siguiente llega una contestación por medio de halcón, viniendo directamente de la princesa. Ahí había una lista de las cosas que serían absolutamente necesarias para su mudanza, tendría que ir a un curso obligatorio y por supuesto la princesa le proveería de un lugar donde quedarse completamente amueblado y cerca del castillo, así como un sueldo digno con el que podría comprarse víveres y ahorrar. Claro, extrañaría el queso fresco del rancho, pero tendría pan caliente todos los días y de variadas formas y sabores.

Poco a poco comenzó a empacar sus cosas, cubrir los muebles con telas y poco a poco ver qué tenía en sus alacenas, qué recuerdos y qué fotos llevaría consigo. Tenía cuatro días para irse a la capital, y era al menos un día de viaje el que haría desde Ordon, tendría que dejar al menos un día libre para acomodar sus cosas y otro para acoplarse a la ciudad. Sí, había estado ya en la ciudad y dormido en ella un par de veces, ¡Pero nunca para quedarse a vivir en ella! esperaba poder adaptarse sin problemas.

Tocó a la puerta del alcalde Bono, a lo que él le sonrió y lo invitó a pasar a su casa. Deseaba hablar con Ilia lo más pronto posible, así que sirvieron té y se sentaron a hablar.

— Bien... Quiero sacar esta venda lo más rápido posible así que... Me mudaré a la Ciudadela de Hyrule.

Ilia lo mira con ojos de cordero a medio morir, mientras que Bono casi escupe el té.

— ¿Por qué quieres irte de Ordon?

— Yo... La princesa Zelda me ofreció un puesto como parte de la Guardia Real. Lo he estado pensando ya durante más de una semana y decidí aceptarlo, así que debo mudarme a la Ciudadela para eso.

— Y... — comienza Ilia la oración —. ¿Volverás pronto, no Link?

Él sonríe con melancolía y niega suavemente con la cabeza.

— Si alguna vez vuelvo, Ilia, no creo que sea por un largo tiempo. Esta es una gran oportunidad, y creo que puedo salvar y ayudar a más gente desde un lugar más grande. Yo... lo siento. Pero sepan que siempre serán bienvenidos en mi casa de la Ciudadela, y que mi hogar en Ordon queda a disposición de cualquiera de ustedes, mientras sea tratado con cuidado.

Y después de dicha conversación, Link poco a poco iba yendo a despedirse de las demás personas en Ordon. Bea le pidió saludar al príncipe Ralis si lo veía alguna vez, mientras que Talo le pidió una espada más grande para poder practicar. Lalo le dijo a Link que visitara la tienda siempre que quisiera, para él siempre habría descuentos en el Lalomercado.

Quien más resentiría la ida de Link por supuesto sería Iván, pues para él Link fue siempre como su hermano mayor, aquel que le enseñaba cómo usar nuevas herramientas, lo llevaba a pescar, le curaba las heridas y jugaba con él de ser necesario. Link prometió venir algún fin de semana por él, o enviar dinero para que pudiera ir a la Ciudadela y quedarse con él un par de semanas.

— Te extrañaremos mucho, Link — dice Iván.

— Ojalá te vaya bien en la Ciudadela — dice Moy colocando la mano sobre su hombro —. De vez en cuando iré para ver que te esté yendo bien, ¡Y no olvides entregarle el paquete que te di a Shad!

Ilia seguía parada en la distancia, esperando la oportunidad de hablar con el muchacho a solas.

— Link... ¿Crees que podría acompañarte al puente?

— Claro, ¿Por qué no? — responde sonriendo.

Ilia caminó al lado de Link mientras los demás se despedían con la mano, pues no querían convertirse en un mal tercio para Ilia y Link. En silencio iban juntos hasta llegar a la fuente del espíritu de Latoan, donde Ilia decidió hablar.

— Link, sé que una vez que te vayas ya no volverás a Ordon. Y antes de que digas que no es cierto... te conozco. Regresaste de tus viajes convertido en un hombre diferente, y veo en tus ojos un brillo que no existía antes. Tienes hambre de hacer más cosas, cosas que no puedes hacer en este lugar.

El joven se queda callado mientras escucha las palabras de Ilia.

— Aunque sé que nos quieres y aprecias demasiado también sé que tienes un corazón de oro, y que debes marcharte si deseas hacer algo con ello. Espero de todo corazón que las Diosas te bendigan en tu camino por este mundo.

Link la observa durante algunos segundos, confundido del porqué su amiga había decidido decirle todas esas cosas en ese momento. Su corazón estaba muy agradecido con ella, por el amor que alguna vez existió entre ellos, por el amor que alguna vez Ilia le dio.

— Link, ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos besamos, en el festival del año pasado?

Él asintió de manera dubitativa. 

— Dijimos que hablaríamos acerca de _nosotros_ después... Pero nunca lo hicimos. Lo intentaste varias veces y yo siempre evité la conversación, y cuando finalmente me atreví a decir algo la invasión nos llevó entre sus garras. Quería decirte que aún tengo sentimientos por ti, y si tú también los tienes... podríamos hacer algo.

Link se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Ilia apretaba los párpados con fuerza, expectante por una respuesta que no sabía si sería satisfactoria.

— Alguna vez estuve muy enamorado de ti, Ilia. Pero no en este momento, no desde un tiempo para acá. Perdón, yo no... yo no podía quedarme esperándote todo el tiempo. Espero que comprendas, aunque quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

— Oh, sí, yo, yo, yo... sí, está bien. Eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo Link, y espero que te vaya muy bien en la Ciudadela, y puedas encontrar lo que buscas.

Ilia se acercó poco a poco al rostro de Link, y sin embargo éste no hizo nada para detenerla. Se quedó impasible mientras Ilia le daba un último y suave beso, apenas rozando la superficie de los labios del joven.

— Tenía que hacerlo antes de que te fueras. Será mejor que emprendas el camino antes de que se haga más tarde, no quiero que llegues después de que haya caído la noche. Envía una carta en cuanto te hayas asentado en tu casa, por favor.

Link sonríe.

— Sabes que lo haré. 

Epona relincha antes de emprender el camino, mientras Ilia dice adiós con la mano a quien fuera su primer amor.

Ya no más. Ahora solo era Link, su buen amigo.

* * *

Fue un largo camino hacia la Ciudadela, pero Link llegó sano y salvo al atardecer. Se le dieron instrucciones de ir a la plazoleta central de la capital, en donde Zelda le daría un recorrido por su nueva residencia. La princesa ya estaba esperándolo junto con dos guardias cuando él bajó de Epona.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, Link. En marcha, tengo que enseñarte cómo funcionan las casas aquí antes de que comience tu entrenamiento en dos días. Acompáñame, y ustedes guardias pueden quedarse aquí, estoy completamente a salvo con el joven héroe.

Ambos entran a la nueva casa de Link, en donde al instante son recibidos por escaleras y un cuarto mediano que sirve como establo, con el heno y la paja acomodados así como agua en el cuenco, un gran ventanal y una cesta llena de zanahorias y manzanas. Suben la escalera y son recibidos por una sala de estar mediana, con una alfombra roja y ventanas cerradas de cortina abierta. Los sillones son de terciopelo color esmeralda, acomodados en círculo viendo hacia la chimenea encendida. Se puede ver una cocina y un pequeño comedor de mesa redonda, y pasando éste hay un pasillo con tres ventanas abiertas. Éste pasillo tiene tres puertas a la derecha y una al fondo.

— La primera puerta es un salón de invitados con su propio baño, por si alguien de Ordon desea quedarse. La segunda es un salón de armas, las cuales he escogido personalmente basada en tus diferentes habilidades. El cuarto que sigue es otra habitación de invitados, y finalmente se encuentra la recámara principal con el baño maestro. Encontrarás que posee una tina enorme con algunos frascos de hierbas y sales, para curar cualquier tipo de torcedura y dolor muscular. La cocina no está abastecida del todo pero... te durará un par de días antes de que tengas que ir a comprar víveres. Recibirás tu primer pago en una semana, pero no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida, pues el castillo le da dos raciones de comida a sus soldados. Deberás presentarte pasado mañana a las ocho, se abrirá la puerta trasera del castillo, y tu hora de salida será a las cinco de la tarde durante los siguientes tres días, en donde los comandantes deliberarán acerca de tu futura posición en la Guardia. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Link niega con la cabeza.

— No tengo palabras para agradecerle, princesa Zelda. Ha sido muy hospitalaria conmigo desde que la conozco, y agradezco también la oportunidad que me está dando.

Ella sonríe y cubre su boca con su mano derecha.

— No hay nadie a quien confiaría más la seguridad del reino que a ti, Link. Y me parece que después deberemos hablar acerca de estos... Recuerdos que nos atañen. En el entretanto, quiero que sepas que en este momento me siento cercana a ti, viejo amigo, y estoy lista para hablar del asunto en el momento que tú lo estés — dice Zelda poniendo su mano sobre la de Link, que se encontraba recargada sobre la mesa.

— Lo agradezco en serio, Zelda, ¡Quiero decir, princesa Zelda!

— No te disculpes, puedes llamarme así después de todo lo que ha pasado. Solamente te ruego que lo hagas solamente cuando estemos con personas de confianza. Te acompañaré en lo que guardas tus cosas. Mientras tanto, ¿Cómo puedes ver tu futuro? ¿Qué sientes al verlo?

— Se ve prometedor — dice Link observando a la princesa —. Vienen cosas buenas.

Y el muchacho se sintió como en casa durante esa primera noche.


	7. VI: Hombre en el espejo

Poco después de que Link terminó de instalarse en su nueva casa en la ciudadela, fue cuando decidió tomar un té rápido con la princesa e ir a dormir, pues estaba cansado e iría a un curso justamente al día siguiente, ya que llegó el domingo. Su alteza le contó que se tendría que presentarse temprano y comenzaría a las siete, pues el curso era largo y al final de éste se le diría a Link en dónde trabajaría. 

La mañana siguiente Link se levantó y dio un baño rápido, se vistió con una túnica cómoda (la del héroe la había encomendado ya a los espíritus, ellos sabrían qué hacer con ella) y se dirigió al castillo. Tendría que entrar directamente por la fuente de la ciudadela hacia el barrio de plata, llamado así al ser el barrio de la servidumbre del castillo. Mostró un afiche de reclutamiento, la carta de recomendación de la princesa y una identificación para que lo dejaran pasar. 

Una vez dentro del barrio de plata, Link pudo observar muchas casitas de aspecto acogedor y a muchas personas saliendo de sus casas o desayunando. Observó un reloj que se encontraba en el poste de la esquina: cinco minutos para las seis de la mañana. Al lado del reloj había un letrero de madera y curioso, Link se acercó a leerlo

"Para los soldados que vienen al curso de bienvenida a las tropas: se requiere asistencia a las seis con quince minutos AM en el comedor del barrio de servidumbre. Se encuentra a la izquierda de la entrada de las cocinas del castillo."

Fue entonces que Link decidió caminar hacia un hombre que salía de su casa y preguntar dónde estaba dicho edificio, el amable señor que asumió sería uno de los tantos mayordomos del castillo le respondió, así que fue hacia donde le indicaron. Entró por una de las puertas de caoba con altorelieves de flores y se encontró con que había varias mesas ocupadas ya. Pero también se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa del silencio que inundó la sala en cuanto entró. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre su persona, y cuando pensó que este sería un desayuno incómodo, lentamente los cocineros aplaudieron, luego los recién admitidos soldados y al final los veteranos experimentados. Recibió palmadas en la espalda, no supo de quien. Un grupo le ofreció un asiento en una de las mesas y él gustoso aceptó. Cinco minutos después se cerraron las puertas del comedor y comenzó el desayuno, que consistió en una variedad de platos. Como entrada hubo un plato de frutas hylianas tradicionales, acompañadas de miel faroniana; luego les fueron servidos huevos fritos, papas al horno, carne a la plancha y vegetales al vapor; viene después un pequeño plato de panqueques con tocino, para cerrar con pan y mermeladas de sabores. Demás está decir que al final del desayuno todos estaban tremendamente llenos, y para ayudar a que reposaran se dio un discurso de bienvenida pequeño. Se les advirtió que al final del curso de bienvenida no todos querrían quedarse en la guardia, y eso estaba bien. Y que serían repartidos dependiendo de los rangos:

El más bajo era el soldado raso, luego se encontraba el sargento, después el teniente, capitán, coronel, general, protectores reales, secretario de defensa y la princesa misma, al menos durante el mandato de la princesa Zelda. Dentro de los protectores reales había rangos también; guardia de provincia, quienes se encontraban en otros pueblos y ciudades de Hyrule para proteger a las personas que ahí se encontraban, y a su vez defender a la familia real en visitas de estado; los guardianes de torre, llamados así porque nacieron gracias a que a guardias se les ocurrió la idea de vigilar la ciudad desde torres, luego se hacían rondas alrededor de la ciudad; los guardianes del castillo, que como el nombre lo indica, se encargan de resguardar el castillo y sus alrededores, y están entrenados en primeros auxilios; por último quedan los guardianes reales mayores, que pueden ser alcaides de prisiones o guardianes de nobles en específico, incluyendo la mismísima princesa. Luego de que estos rangos fueran pronunciados a los recién llegados todos se levantaron en la mesa y formaron filas, tal como se les indicó.

Avanzaron en grupos hacia la entrada del castillo, y la servidumbre y cocineros que estuvieron con ellos sabrían que no los verían hasta la hora de la cena antes de salir.

* * *

Tal como lo predijeron las mucamas vespertinas, los soldados recién ingresados salieron a la hora de la cena y se sentaron, totalmente exhaustos, y con al menos diez deserciones en el gran grupo.

— Así que vienes de Ordon, ¿eh? Pensé que quizás vendrías de Kakariko, o los pueblos del Pico Nevado — dice uno de los amigos que había hecho Link, aunque no podía recordar si se llamaba Threoll o Thryo.

— No, vengo de un pequeño rancho. Nunca pensé que pasaría de cuidar cabras y hacer tareas de granja a ser alguien que pudo hacer algo distinto, ¿Sabes?

— Creo que lo entiendo un poco. Vengo de los asentamientos del Río Zora donde todo el mundo pesca. La gente se dedica a pescar, vender artículos relacionados como cañas, producir artículos de pesca y carnada, regentan negocios de pesca recreativa... Todo el producto del río que veas en la capital proviene de los pueblos aledaños al mío. Me pareció raro que pasara la prueba para unirme al ejército y la guardia real, porque todos los soldados y guardianes provienen de los pueblos de provincia de Lanayru y Eldin, incluidos Kakariko y la ciudadela.

— Necesitan gente, la mayoría de los soldados fueron asesinados o dejados incapacitados durante la invasión del crepúsculo — responde un chico llamado Robi, metiéndose una hogaza de pan remojado en sopa de pescado a la boca. — ¿Qué calificación les dieron en las pruebas de selección pasadas?

Link se quedó sin palabras para decir, pues él no había hecho ningún tipo de pruebas para entrar, al ser recomendado personalmente por la princesa Zelda. Solamente entrenamiento en caso de que hubiera cosas sin conocer.

— Me dieron un siete punto ochenta y cinco, meh. Será lo suficiente para entrar — dice el chico que Link al final se decide por llamarlo Threoll.

— A mí me dieron ocho punto veintiséis, estoy satisfecho pero podría ser mejor, ¿Qué te dieron a ti, Link?

— ¡No seas idiota, Robi! — dice otro chico, quien casi se atraganta con el vino y cuyo nombre Link no pudo recordar. — Él es quien salvó al país entero, no necesita calificación, ¡Lo recomendó algún noble! ... ¿Sí te recomendó algún noble, no?

Link asiente lentamente, dándole un sorbo a su vino especiado. 

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad después, entre carcajadas y plática trivial entre hombres que Link no estaba seguro si volvería a ver en su vida, por lo que trató de ser amable a pesar del cansancio que sentía. Cuando quince minutos más tarde y solo luego de que todos hubieran terminado la última migaja de pay de fruto Goron, el canoso secretario de defensa dio un discurso de cómo los jóvenes en esa habitación eran el futuro de Hyrule. Luego sacó una enorme lista para determinar quién iría a dónde, y qué rango tendrían. La mayoría eran soldados rasos, algunos quedaban como sargentos y otros pocos como tenientes. Link no fue nombrado en esa lista, así que lo que fuera que estuviese en la otra lista, el joven estaba seguro que ahí estaría su cargo. 

— Estos soldados fueron escogidos personalmente por la princesa Zelda, integrante único de la familia real, quien estuvo observándolos durante el transcurso del día. Los cargos serán dados por rango, comenzando con los guardianes de provincia, siguiendo con los de torre, guardianes del castillo y terminando con guardias reales mayores. 

La lista esta vez no sería tan larga, pues pocos eran los privilegiados en ser parte de la guardia real. Las listas de guardianes de provincia y torre terminaron, así que fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que también agotaran la lista de guardianes del castillo y por supuesto, rechazados por el último filtro quienes no entrarían al ejército, pero al haber llegado tan lejos podrían intentarlo el año siguiente. 

— Por último, los guardias reales mayores, en específico los protectores de la misma princesa Zelda, quienes solamente pueden ser seis, escogidos por ella misma para protegerla personalmente, quienes deberán jurar dar la vida por ella en caso de ser necesario. Comenzamos con Threoll Defaroé, proveniente de los pueblos del Río Zora. Robi Koyok, de las montañas nevadas. Link Link... ¿Está bien esta papeleta? ¿Sí? Oh bueno, condecorado con la medalla de las Diosas, proveniente de la provincia de Latoan.

Luego de escuchar su propio nombre Link ya no pudo escuchar nada más, ¡estaba muy alegre! ¡él protegería a la princesa! Por razones que no pudo llegar a comprender del todo un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su corazón al pensar en eso. Todos fueron despedidos a casa e informados que se tendrían que sentar por secciones al día siguiente, acorde a su posición.

* * *

— ¡Te digo! ¡Link estará bien, Juli! Quizá ya haya hecho más amigos, ya sabes cómo es el chico, no hay manera de que no le caiga bien a alguien. Me dijeron que hoy serían las asignaciones, y te apuesto a que tendrá un cargo alto, ¡Salvó a Hyrule, por Latoan! No pasará nada.

Juli y Moy apenas habían podido hacer que la bebé durmiera, e Iván se había quedado despierto con ellos para ayudarlos en lo que pudiera.

— Lo sé, pero Iván se quedó pensando ahora en Link. Se fue hacia la ciudadela hace dos días... ¡No! ¡Tres! Se fue hace tres días y no hemos tenido respuesta.

Moy abrazó a su esposa para intentar tranquilizarla, con aparente éxito, pues la respiración de Juli se calmó. 

— Salma me dijo que ahora asignarían a los soldados en diferentes áreas, y también este era el último filtro de entrada.

Moy vio la cara de preocupación en la cara de su mujer.

— ¿Crees que Link pudo haber sido eliminado? ¡Por favor, si él salvó todo Hyrule casi solo!

— Solo digo que viene de un pequeño rancho de cabras, no tiene preparación militar alguna y apenas sabe leer, escribir y las operaciones básicas...

— Estará bien, ya verás. Además, aprendió muchas cosas en su viaje. Quizá mañana llegue su carta hablándonos de las maravillas de la ciudad... ¡Quién sabe! Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, ¿Sí?

Juli suspiró con pesadez. Tenía mucho que decir pero el sueño la consumía, pues la pequeña apenas los había dejado descansar. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en las almohadas, esperando que su esposo tuviera razón y que, al día siguiente, llegara la tan esperada carta de Link.

* * *

— ¡Mamá, despierta, despierta! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá, tú también despierta! 

Moy y Juli fueron levantados a las cinco y media de la mañana por su hijo Iván, nada más y nada menos que en martes, el único día de descanso que tenían en el rancho. Moy se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió a servirse un vaso con agua, para poder tener algo que beber y despertar lo más que pudiera.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan exaltado a estas horas? — pregunta el mayor.

— ¡Llegó una carta de Link, desde la ciudadela! Bueno... a decir verdad es un paquete, llegó del cartero y lo dejó en manos de Lalo... ¡Pero está esperando a todos para leerla! ¡Ni siquiera la ha abierto!

Moy sonrió y sacudió brevemente a su esposa, quien ya había abierto los ojos al escuchar la noticia. Se levantó rápidamente, estirándose aún con el camisón puesto. La bebé estaba dormida, además hacía frío, por lo que decidió quedarse con ella y escuchar desde la ventana. Padre e hijo salieron de casa aún en pijama, encontrándose con que los restantes habitantes del pequeño rancho estaban cerca del puente y rodeando al pequeño Lalo, quien tenía un paquete de cartas envuelto con estambre, todos con el sello real en cera fina de color rojo.

— ¿Quién es bueno leyendo? ¡Ah, Ilia! Lee tú la carta, por favor.

La chica toma el pergamino principal del paquete, lo desenrolla con parsimonia y se aclara la voz, comenzando a leer.

— "Me abstendré de ser excesivamente formal, o excesivamente coloquial en esta carta (un requisito de la correspondencia real es guardar la propiedad), por lo que saludaré con buenos días. Esta carta probablemente les llegará en la mañana, de manera concreta el martes por la mañana, segundo día de mi entrenamiento. Envío esta carta con dos intenciones: saber cómo se encuentran y a su vez informarles que estoy bien, la casa en la que estoy viviendo es cómoda y está en la plaza de la ciudadela de Hyrule. La otra cuestión corresponde a la toma de protesta de mis deberes como guardia real mayor, protector personal de su alteza la princesa Zelda, próximamente la reina. La coronación se llevará a cabo al mismo tiempo que la toma de protesta, y la princesa me ha dicho que puedo invitar a amigos y familia provenientes de mi pueblo, que son ustedes. Están invitados a la ceremonia oficial de toma de protesta, de la coronación de la princesa; y también a una cena y baile para celebrar. La princesa me ha dicho que hay temas determinados dependiendo del pueblo, y que podrían escoger ustedes mismos el tema con el que vendrán vestidos. Una vez decidan es pertinente informarnos por medio de carta escrita, y recomiendo que salgan en cuanto la envíen, no hay que preocuparse por comida o vestimenta, las proveerá el castillo..."

* * *

" ... así como hospedaje. Se espera su presencia, si por otros motivos no son capaces de asistir favor de informar en una carta atada a un halcón.

Saludos cordiales, la princesa Zelda, soberana de Hyrule, y Link Link, prospecto a guardia real mayor" — termina de leer Zelda.

— ¿Y qué le parece, su alteza? — pregunta Link, cuya carta fue la última en ser leída en voz alta.

— Algunos cambios en la formalidad, pero exceptuando ese pequeño error el resto de la carta está muy bien escrita. Ahora, el día de hoy ejercerán como mis guardias reales por primera vez aunque no hayan tomado protesta. Preparé uniformes formales para todos, pues hoy tenemos cosas que hacer. 

Las mucamas del castillo repartieron seis paquetes y seis mochilas, todos atados con bello hilo color plateado. Link se dio la libertad de abrirlo, encontrando una túnica color escarlata, pantalones beis y unas botas en color vino, dentro de la derecha venía metido un cinturón del mismo color. Debajo había una camisa de manga larga de color beis igualmente, calcetines, rodilleras y coderas que se colocaban debajo de la ropa y guantes de cuero, igualmente en color vino. No había sombreros y lo único que cambiaba entre uniformes era el color de la bisutería y joyería. Para Robi era un brazalete de cuero y detalles en plata, Threoll tenía una gargantilla con hilos de plata y joyas unidas a éstas; a Máximo le correspondieron un par de tobilleras de metal con el interior de terciopelo, adornado con dos joyas en color rojo; a _Pajarillo_ se le dio un collar más largo, con espacio para guardar fotos; Lionel recibió un diminuto accesorio que fungía como un pendiente que colocó en su labio, pero éste era probablemente de oro; finalmente estaba Link, quien recibió dos aretes de oro con piedras verdes incrustadas, en referencia a su valor.

— Son las cinco de la mañana, las chicas les mostrarán sus habitaciones con baño propio. Necesito que estén listos para las seis, tomaremos el desayuno al lugar donde vamos. Y... ¡Corre tiempo!

La princesa baja un reloj de arena y observa a las mucamas dirigirse con los chicos hacia las habitaciones, que quedaban rodeando la alcoba real de la princesa. Dos al lado, tres al frente. Link dormiría justo en la del frente, o por lo menos era lo que le estaba dando a entender Zelda. 

— Esta es tu habitación, Link — dice entregándole una llave. — Siéntete libre de quitarte cualquier preocupación acerca de tus cosas de la casa anterior, aunque me imagino que ni siquiera lograste desempacar. Siendo honesta no pensé que fuera una opción de la nueva secretaria de defensa asignarte aquí, pues asumí que te querría como general. 

— Si me permite preguntar, ¿Quién es la nueva secretaria de defensa?

— ¡Oh! Es cierto, tú viste al secretario de defensa que está por retirarse. Salma tomará su lugar. La asamblea de sabios por fin permitió que una mujer tomara el cargo, también es la primera vez que una mujer de mi familia puede ascender al trono sin haberse casado antes.

— Eso lo sé — dice Link de manera casi natural. — En mis recuerdos yo... — Link estaba estupefacto al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, y de la nada se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

Zelda coloca una mano en su hombro de manera comprensiva, pues sabía que Link estaba pasando por un momento difícil al recordar cosas que no se supone debía recordar. Y al mismo tiempo, Zelda sentía que era lo correcto, aunque hubiese sido un accidente.

— Si deseas hablar de los recuerdos, podemos hacerlo. Es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar tarde o temprano... después de todo, tú y yo somos viejos amigos, ¿No? Solamente debemos conocernos mejor esta vez. No quiero forzar ciertos límites que desees tener, pero solamente hablemos con calma acerca del asunto, cuando estés listo.

Link sonríe aliviado, pues también deseaba hablar de sus recuerdos recién ganados y en el fondo, quería ser amigo de Zelda tal y como lo había sido hacía muchos siglos.

— Le agradezco mucho, princesa Zelda. Aunque por ahora hay cosas más importantes en las cuales enfocarse, como su coronación. Yo estaré bien.

La sonrisa ligera de ambos no se fue hasta bien pasada la hora que les dieron.

* * *

— Primero tenemos que ir a tomar el desayuno. Tres familias han sido elegidas, cada una de un barrio distinto, para ofrecer una comida a la nueva reina. En el camino les mostraré los protocolos de seguridad respecto a las caminatas — informa la princesa a sus protectores, en vista de la falta de miembros de su escolta, pues los demás habían perecido trágicamente tratando de llevarla a la torre de manera segura. — Nombré a Link como capitán, _Pajarillo_ es el sub-capitán.

Los siete se prepararon para el paseo, acomodados tal y como la princesa ordenó: dos guardias detrás de ella, los más altos, los más bajos iban justo a los lados, y el capitán y sub-capitán justo delante, a sus costados pero sin quitarle visión. Irían primero a los barrios bajos, cuya entrada se ubicaba al sur de la fuente, pasando por los puestos y el callejón del bar de Telma. Entraron y doblaron en la primera calle hacia la izquierda, la última casa. Niños jugaban y la saludaban, la gente dejaba de hacer lo que hacía para asomarse a las ventanas y agitar pañuelos o flores, mientras los soldados rasos hacían una barricada para proteger a la princesa.

— Esta se llama barrera de visita. Exactamente como están colocados, sepárense dos brazos de distancia de mí, excepto el capitán, quien se separará un brazo, y el sub-capitán un brazo y medio. Andando.

Los seis hacen la formación tal y como la mujer lo indica, tres vigilando a la princesa y tres los alrededores en busca de algo sospechoso. Ella saludaba a sus súbditos, los niños le hacían reverencias y los hombres le lanzaban flores, las chicas jóvenes arrojaban sus listones del cabello hacia Zelda, quien tenía ya las manos llenas, y las señoras grandes la bendecían haciendo la señal de las Diosas con las manos, llevándose el dedo índice, corazón y anular a la boca y haciendo un gesto hacia su dirección. Los guardias también tenían el protocolo de hacer una reverencia cada quince pasos, sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Caminaron hasta llegar a la quinta casa, en donde una señora de edad avanzada ya los estaba esperando.

— Hola, su majestad. Es un honor poder preparar este desayuno para usted y sus honorables guardias — dice dándoles la bienvenida y abriendo la puerta de su casa. — Por favor pasen, la mesa está servida. 

Un niño de alrededor de trece años sostenía la puerta y les hacía un gesto con la mano invitándolos a pasar. Dejaron sus mochilas en el perchero de la casa, y se dirigieron a la mesa rectangular. Zelda fue invitada a sentarse en una cabecera de la mesa, con tres guardias de un lado y tres del otro, Link a su derecha y Pajarillo a la izquierda. Se les sirvió frutas de la región de Lanayru con cereales, mientras la princesa conversaba con la anciana, que Link y los demás se enteraron se llamaba Agnes. 

— Sí, sería bueno hablar con la asamblea para poder llevar a cabo tales construcciones. Sin embargo para el parque me temo que no hay espacio... pero podríamos arreglar uno en las afueras de la ciudadela con bancas, para que las madres también puedan vigilar a sus hijos. El sistema de acueductos suena más viable así como el alcantarillado, y me parece son cosas incluso necesarias. Respecto al centro de salud podría ser posible, pero al menos tres personas tendrían que renunciar a su casa actual, y estamos viviendo una situación precaria de sobrepoblación en la ciudadela. De hecho, estoy pensando en ofrecer a la asamblea la creación de casas fuera de los muros exteriores de la ciudadela para formar sectores nuevos. Aunque pienso que las provincias necesitan más ayuda, no sé qué pensaría sin embargo de mi siguiente propuesta.

— ¿Cuál, su majestad? — pregunta Agnes con genuina curiosidad.

— Ofrecer empleo a personas de la ciudadela, pero en las provincias, así como una residencia permanente en los pueblos. Se necesita gente en las provincias, ya que fueron los lugares más afectados por la invasión del crepúsculo.

— ¡Suena como una excelente propuesta! Mi hijo más grande no puede encontrar trabajo fijo en la ciudadela, y podría necesitar de esa reubicación.

— Excelente. Por favor anote el nombre de su hijo aquí — dice extendiéndole una libreta. — Cuando la iniciativa tome lugar yo la llamaré con uno de mis voceros.

Poco después todos terminan el desayuno, dan las gracias y Zelda entrega reliquias y algunas condecoraciones propias de la tradición, se despiden y parten del hogar, con una barricada de soldados cubriendo su camino y siendo recibidos por la multitud tal y como llegaron. En cuanto pasaron un grupo de revisión de soldados la princesa y los seis guardias se les fueron entregadas capuchas y abrigos de colores distintos, porque la siguiente tarea requería que fuera en cubierto. Afortunadamente las capuchas y la peluca para la princesa funcionaron, pues si bien siete tipos con capa llamaban un poco la atención, no era tanto como la que atrajeron al momento de la primera ceremonia.

Salieron por el lado derecho donde el doctor tenía su consultorio, para atravesar los muros internos de la ciudadela. Una vez atravesados llegaron al barrio comercial, donde la mayoría de lo que había eran negocios y locales de cosas variadas, que Link supo por Robi (quien había vivido en la Ciudadela de Hyrule por un tiempo breve) había desde alimentos básicos hasta servicios médicos y otros de índole no tan legal. Dieron vuelta a su derecha en el primer callejón, en donde encontraron una plazoleta con solamente tres negocios grandes. La princesa se dirigió a la puerta del último negocio y entró. Link se fijó en el escaparate, donde había un vestido rosa con moños y holanes, un chal del mismo color adornándolo y zapatos blancos. Cuando entraron todos a la tienda Link se dio cuenta que quienes la atendían lo veían fijamente, y no solo a él, si no a todo el grupo.

En cuanto la princesa se hubiese sentado todas las ayudantes bajaron las cortinas del negocio y aumentaron la luz de los candelabros y velas, y sacaron una bebida fría que sirvieron en copas. 

— Princesa, qué gusto de verla, tenía mucho tiempo que no se pasaba por aquí — dice una señora de edad avanzada, con múltiples anillos en las manos largas y huesudas, quien portaba un vestido complejo y lleno de listones. — ¿Entonces, vienes a conseguir algo que puedas usar en tu coronación?

La princesa asiente. Si la princesa no mandaba a hacer algo con antelación y compraba una prenda en tiendas de ropa, era una norma que no se volvieran a fabricar más de esos modelos. Prepararon un divisor de madera, con hermosos relieves dorados.

En seguida salió de una oficina una mujer con un hermoso vestido azul, combinación de seda y chifón. Saludó a los seis guardias y luego extendió su mano hacia la princesa poniéndose de rodillas, para poder estrecharla por encima de su cabeza cubierta de cabellos negros, como era costumbre de su pueblo.

— Buen día, princesa. Le doy la bienvenida a mi tienda, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? 

— ¡Sí, claro! Le comentaba a Madame Papillon que vine a buscar un vestido para mi coronación real.

— Entonces quédese ahí. Si quiere puede quitarse sus ropas detrás del divisor, le traeré unos vestidos para que pueda probárselos.

Primero la princesa Zelda se probó un vestido blanco de escote ancho, una cinta en la cintura y mangas largas y anchas. La princesa respondió: — Mmm... Esto es un vestido de boda, me parece. Sé que es algo apresurado, pero la Asamblea Real me pedirá que contraiga matrimonio pronto, así que de ser posible, ¿Puedo decirle que aparte este vestido, Lunar?

— ¡Por supuesto, su alteza! No se harán más vestidos iguales a este, entonces... ¿Madame Papillon? ¿Puede ponerle a esto una etiqueta roja?

Link observó con curiosidad el proceso de selección por el que pasaba el vestido, mientras que _Pajarillo_ se encontró anonadado de la anticipada decisión para el atuendo nupcial de una boda para la cual ni siquiera conocía al novio.

— Entonces... ¿Quizá este estaría bien? Póngaselo. Son dos piezas.

Era un atuendo de dos piezas, con la parte superior nada más cubriendo la zona del pecho y dejando a descubierto el abdomen por entero. La falda rozaba el suelo pero dejaba a descubierto dos hendiduras por las cuales se dejaban al descubierto las piernas al caminar. Estaban ricamente ornamentados por cinturones y relieves de color dorado.

— Lunar, creo que esto no es muy apropiado. Es algo revelador para las vísperas de una coronación, aunque algo parecido sería hermoso para el baile de verano.

Ella asintió y pensativa, buscó entre el lujoso armario algo nuevo. Entretanto la princesa decidió alzar la voz.

— Como quizá supongan, ellos son mi nueva Guardia Real. Los saludaste brevemente, Lunar, pero quisiera presentarlos correctamente.

Lunar asiente.

— Ellos son Threoll, del Río Zora; Robi, de las Montañas Nevadas; Máximo, quien viene de la región de Eldin, específicamente de Kakariko y Lionel, de los asentamientos del Desierto Gerudo. El sub-capitán Rymo, también apodado _Pajarillo_ , es de aquí en la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Finalmente el capitán Link es de la provincia de Latoan, el pequeño pueblo de Ordon. Ella es Lunar, viene del Imperio de la Nube, el cual estuvo en guerra durante la última década con el Reino Pigeon, la Federación Manzana, las Islas de la Ruina, el Reino Lilith, el Reino del Norte y las tierras del Yermo. 

Pajarillo, quien solo hablaba con expresiones y raramente de manera vocal, alzó muchísimo las cejas y por primera vez en la habitación se escuchó su voz.

— ¿Eres quien defendió la Ciudad Nube y peleó contra el primer ministro Niddhog, no?

Lunar asiente y sonríe, Pajarillo le devuelve tímidamente la sonrisa, dándose cuenta que era una mujer realmente hermosa.

— Está bien, su alteza, ¡Póngase este!

Y así, Zelda comenzó con una odisea por encontrar el vestido perfecto. El que se probó era demasiado sencillo y complicado de ponerse, pues para poder acentuar la figura como se debía los hilos debían colocarse por encima de la tela y de manera milimétrica; un vestido tradicional del Imperio Nube tampoco servía, y Zelda no estaba particularmente encariñada con los corsés y varillas de los vestidos de falda amplia, por lo que la versión azul del vestido noble clásico le repelió tanto como la de color ladrillo; aquel que caía con gracia y tenía decoraciones en tinta le pareció precioso, pero algo sencillo; estuvo tentada a llevarse un vestido sin mangas y con un cuello elaborado, pero al final desistió al ser las noches en la Ciudadela frías. Luego encontró algo blanco, con mangas y descubierto de los hombros, ¡Pero era corto! Finalmente Lunar ofreció a ampliar la falda y tenerla lista para la coronación, a lo que la princesa aceptó.

El prometido de Lunar, Louie, les remitió a un joyero especial que a pesar de la insistencia de Zelda en dejarle comprar el trabajo, él decidió regalárselo bajo la excusa de la invasión dejando a la Familia Real sin muchas joyas. Se dirigieron con el zapatero, quien entregaría las zapatillas lo más pronto posible.

Pronto fueron a almorzar con la segunda familia, quien vivía en los distritos medios de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Entraron por la puerta del barrio y observaron que la distribución era más irregular que en los distritos bajos, pues esas casas eran un poco más antiguas. Aquí vivían además de artesanos, los tan queridos pequeños comerciantes y profesores. Había algunas tiendas de víveres y algunas de ropas, pero Zelda se enfocó en continuar su camino. La seguridad seguía siendo la misma que durante el desayuno, y la gente igualmente aventaba listones de colores hacia la futura reina. Era un espectáculo policromático que sólo sucedía cada sesenta o setenta años, cuando había cambio de gobernante. Pocos tenían la suerte de ver uno dos veces, aunque quizá por la prematura muerte del rey no resultaría ser una fortuna. Zelda tomaba el cargo como regente más joven que el promedio de sus antepasados, por lo que la responsabilidad la ponía nerviosa. Ver a todas las personas sonriendo, en furor y éxtasis por una familia real tan bien aceptada en el reino... Le daba miedo decepcionar al reino. Y no sólo el que fueran a lincharla o decapitarla como habían hecho en el reino vecino con los respectivos reyes... Edryll "el Impotente" y su esposa Marie, alias "Madame Deficit", sino porque Zelda también sabía que las personas habían arriesgado sus vidas por mantenerla viva, por mantener las tradiciones del país frescas en la memoria.

Tal y como lo hacían aquellos profesores de la Real Universidad Hyliana, que en ese momento le servían pez pargo del Río Zora al tomillo, acompañado de puré de papas de borde crocante. La guardia se sentó a almorzar en una mesa aparte de en donde la princesa, por razones que Link desconocía. La guardia tomaba tranquilamente la sopa que les dieron a ellos, mucho más sencilla que los platillos de la princesa. Podía presentir el motivo, pero no quiso sacar conclusiones apresuradas y se limitó a indicarle a su equipo que no dijera ni una palabra de ello, a pesar de que sabía que las mejillas enrojecidas de Threoll no eran de vergüenza. Al final, decidieron agradecer por la comida ya cuando hubieran todos terminado, y despedirse de manera cortés. 

Un carruaje los esperaba afuera del barrio de clase alta de la ciudadela, y dejaron a la princesa abordar junto con Link y _Pajarillo_ , y los demás se colocaron en asientos designados en la parte externa del carruaje. El camino a casa fue silencioso en su mayor parte, pues todos estaban cansados, además _Pajarillo_ no era la persona más parlanchina del mundo, y por parte de Link y Zelda sería extraño hablar así, teniendo aún muchas dudas frescas respecto a su extraña situación. 

El repiqueteo de las ruedas de madera en la piedra cambió a un ruido estable, y sabían todos entonces que ya habían llegado al Castillo de Hyrule. La princesa abrió la cortina y observó a los trabajadores empacar sus cosas para irse, comenzando mañana de nuevo a primera hora para seguir con los trabajos de reconstrucción del castillo. Por lo menos el salón del trono estaba reparado, y estaba listo para la coronación de la princesa. En cuatro días más sería la coronación y el vestido de Lunar llegaría la mañana siguiente para su prueba, así como las familias de sus guardias reales para las pruebas del vestido. Link no tenía familiares de sangre, sin embargo Moy era como su propio padre, por lo que él, Juli, Iván y la pequeña y nueva adición a la familia, que en recientes meses causó algunos problemas en casa por sus horarios de sueño que despertaban a medio pueblo, vendrían a la toma de protesta y como sus invitados de mesa para la coronación y el banquete. Debido a que las mesas eran de seis personas, también invitó a Lalo a formar parte de su mesa de banquete por sus negocios en la Ciudadela, y Bo el alcalde iría a la mesa de los gobernantes con Ilia como acompañante, pues tenía una invitación separada. Los demás miembros del pueblo de Ordon estaban también invitados a la toma de protesta de Link y la coronación, pero no al banquete. Algunos quizá se pusieron un poco celosos, pero eso no les impedía disfrutar de los preparativos antes de tal celebración.

Link pensaba en cómo sería verlos al día siguiente, cuando la puerta del carruaje abriéndose lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Pajarillo salió primero, luego la princesa, y al final Link, para hacer todo el equipo la maniobra clásica de protección. Deberían aprender todas las formaciones para la coronación, y no había muchas personas que pudieran instruirlos mas que la misma princesa, pues los guardias previos habían perecido protegiendo a la princesa durante la invasión. 

Sin mucha palabra al respecto todos subieron a sus habitaciones e hicieron relevo con los guardias que se encargaban de vigilar los alrededores del castillo, así como el pasillo de la habitación de la princesa y los balcones. Link se dio un baño rápido, se colocó su nueva pijama, regalo de los cortesanos y cortesanas del castillo, y se sumió en un sueño profundo en cuanto su cabeza tocó la suave almohada. 

* * *

Los siguientes días previos a la coronación Link no pudo ver a su familia como esperaba. Estuvo desde las seis de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche practicando formaciones, entrenando con la espada, y enseñando a los miembros de su equipo a mejorar sus técnicas de combate y de uso de la armas. Durante instantes a lo largo del día sus pensamientos fueron dedicados brevemente a esa sombra que se hacía llamar el Héroe del Tiempo, y su paciencia y gusto con el que le enseñó las técnicas que indirectamente le llevarían a la victoria sobre Ganondorf. Tomaban breves instantes para comer, y volvían a practicar. La princesa estaba dentro del mismo castillo, por lo que todos podían concentrarse en mejorar para poder hacer de guardias decentes y quizá algún día, unos guardias excelentes. 

El día previo a la coronación detuvieron actividades a eso de las tres de la tarde, comieron, y se les dio la tarde libre. Link vería por fin a su familia de Ordon, por lo que se bañó y se puso algo presentable para salir. Moy y él hicieron planes para cenar en la casa de Telma junto con Shad, Perícleo y Salma, aprovechando también que el primero había cumplido veintiún años el día anterior. Los padres de ambos estarían también en la cena, pues ambos habían llegado en cuanto la situación se hubiese calmado en Hyrule.

Caminó Link en silencio hasta llegar a la fuente, y vislumbró una rubia cabellera con un partido justo a la mitad del cabello, pero no, era muy alto, no podría ser...

— ¿Iván? 

El chico volteó a ver a Link, sorprendido. Sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo.

— ¡Link! 

En medio de la plaza ambos se reunieron. Link se dio cuenta que ya no había tenido que agacharse para abrazar al niño, pues había crecido bastante en los últimos meses y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Moy se acercó junto con Juli y la pequeña Bori en brazos de su madre. Luego de que Iván hubiese soltado a Link, Moy abrió los brazos para recibir a quien, en espíritu, era su hijo mayor.

— ¡Moy! ¿Cómo han estado todos en ordon?

— Todo perfecto, hemos ayudado con los trabajos de reconstrucción en los pueblos cercanos. De vez en cuando a Koil le gusta venir a ayudar con las cabras y la recolección de calabazas. Dice que no le gusta estar mucho en su casa, pero que te enviara saludos, que te extraña mucho.

Link sonríe para sí mismo.

— Cuando regreses a Ordon, por favor dile que venga a darse una vuelta por la ciudadela. Lo llevaré a distintos lugares en mi día libre. Juli, ¿Cómo te has sentido? — dice el muchacho abrazándola. Era raro no sentir ya su vientre de embarazo y ver a la bebé en brazos de alguno de sus padres.

— Todo bien, Bori nos ha despertado a todos, pero bien. Los bebés deben comer cada tres horas, ¡Pero ella hace un escándalo si no hay nadie esperándola con una botella de leche! 

— ¿No son todos los bebés así?

— Me temo que no, tú e Iván eran muy tranquilos y sabíamos la hora exacta en que despertaban. 

Como nunca Link quiso preguntar el cómo lo habían encontrado, pero supuso que era tópico para otra ocasión. Caminaron todos y se detuvieron en una vinatería para llevar una botella de vino blanco, las uvas habían sido cosechadas cerca del bosque de Farone y había sido añejado en barriles en el desierto Gerudo. Siguieron las instrucciones exactas y llegaron a la Tasca, la cual estaba cerrada, y subieron por una pequeña escalera al lado. Ahí Telma los esperaba a todos con la puerta abierta. Dentro se estaba fresco, pues el calor veraniego de la ciudadela azotaba a todos los que estuvieran ahí sin clemencia alguna.

— ¡Moy! ¡Qué gusto de verte! Ah... y esta debe ser tu esposa. Me han hablado mucho de ti Juli... ¡Y también de Iván! Pasa, cariño... — dice Telma abrazando a todos conforme entraban. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Link, abriendo los ojos y alzando las cejas.

— ¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo te hacía tomándote las medidas con el sastre para la ceremonia de mañana.

Link rió con timidez.

— Eso lo hice ayer antes de dormir, y ahora me volví a probar el traje. Los costureros trabajaron con los diseños de Lunar toda la noche, y están haciendo un par de cambios porque me quedó algo ajustado de los hombros. Pero todo ha estado bien, ¿Qué hay de la tasca? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Mientras conversaban caminaron hacia el comedor, en donde al entrar encontraron a Salma y Shad, y dos hombres mayores que Link no reconoció, uno al lado de Salma y otro al lado de Shad. Además estaban también Perícleo y una mujer de alrededor de la misma edad a su lado. Los que formaban parte del Grupo alzaron las cejas en sorpresa, pero alegrándose de ver al joven héroe y a Moy juntos.

— Juli, ya te he hablado de Salma, Shad y Perícleo, ¿No? — dice Moy a su esposa.

Telma toma con cuidado a la durmiente Bori en sus brazos y la coloca en una cuna que tiene acomodada en la misma habitación para que Juli pudiera sentarse.

— Ya, pero no habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos. 

Juli estrechó la mano de Shad, luego de Salma y al final de Perícleo. Mientras que Shad y Salma saludaron con cierta timidez, Perícleo se sentía en su elemento, y siempre le gustaba conocer nueva gente.

Telma ofreció asiento a los cinco y terminó de traer la comida que se ofrecería. El primer minuto nadie supo qué decir, hasta que Salma tomó la iniciativa.

— Entonces, ¿Les he hablado de mi padre? Él es mi padre, fue hace varias décadas un dedicado soldado de la Familia Real, pero hubo un problema con un alto mando y tuvo que ir al país vecino. Se los presento. Padre, te presento a mis amigos...

Link se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Shad al mencionar la palabra "amigos".

— Él es Shad, historiador y arqueólogo de los Uca, las antiguas civilizaciones hylianas aunque recientemente se ha interesado por la leyenda del héroe. Hablando de héroes, él se llama Link — dijo señalando al muchacho —. La gente aquí le apodó "Héroe de la Luz", y sin él el país seguiría igual o peor que antes. Enfrentó a Ganondorf él solo en combate.

Link rió tímidamente.

— Éste señor es Moy, crió a Link desde pequeño, y ésta es su familia. Juli, su esposa, Iván, y su pequeña Bori. Él es Perícleo, trabajó como tutor de la princesa Zelda cuando era una niña, y ha estado cerca de la familia real desde hace un buen tiempo. A Telma ya te la presenté.

— Un gusto conocerlos a todos, Salma me ha hablado mucho de ustedes en sus cartas. Es un honor conocer al hijo de Shadwell, ¡a él yo lo conocí cuando trabajaba en el castillo! Además de ser un científico auspiciado por la Familia Real también se dedicó en su tiempo libre al estudio de los Uca. Supe que tu investigación avanzó mucho, ¿Eh? ¡Y Perícleo! Hace años que no te veía. No te reconocía al principio.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sin duda. Esta hermosa mujer a mi lado es mi mujer, Aspasia. Querida, te presento a Link, Salma, Moy y Shad.

La mujer sonrió. — ¡Mucho gusto! Perícleo me habló mucho de ustedes. Me alegra mucho saber que Hyrule está en buenas manos, con jóvenes como ustedes... por ustedes, no hubiera vuelto a ver a mis nietos jamás. Me interesa muchísimo que el joven Shad me hable de sus investigaciones.

— ¡Claro! Sería todo un honor. Pero no podría haberlo hecho sin mi padre. Él es Shadwell, ¡Él es el hombre con el que quieren hablar de los Uca!... Si llegaran a requerir tal información. 

— Seguramente habrá más de algún interesado — dice Juli, quien comenzaba a intrigarse por el tema.

— Me imagino que ya conocen a mi mujer, Juli.

— ¡Si te la pasabas hablando de ella! "¿Habrá comido Juli algo? Es que sus ascos de embarazo son terribles" "¡Ay! Juli estaba por dar a luz estos días, espero le estén yendo bien con las falsas contracciones" y Juli esto y lo otro — dice Salma con una sonrisa de lado. Luego voltea a ver a la aludida —. Todo el tiempo piensa en ti, y en protegerlos a ti y tu familia. Ah, y menciona a Link, y a Iván, y en las últimas veces que lo he visto a Bori.

— Pues a Link ya lo conocen, pero él es el Iván del que tanto hablo.

Shad volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

— Tu papá nos dijo que fuiste muy valiente durante la invasión. Parece que el valor es algo de familia con ustedes.

Iván sonrió con satisfacción y buscó la mirada de Link, quien lo observó y le dio su pulgar arriba, lo cual hizo sonreír aún más al niño.

— Me alegra que estén armando una buena conversación sin mi ayuda — dice Telma —. Recuerdo que al inicio algunos de ustedes tenían problemas para hablar entre ustedes, ¡Shad y Salma aún los tienen! Somos un grupo poco común, pero encantador. Los jóvenes del grupo eran los más retraídos, especialmente tú, cariño — remarca apuntando a Link con su dedo índice.

Link rasca su nuca y ríe de manera un tanto incómoda.

— Moy dice que siempre le he parecido como un caracol. Dice que al inicio tengo un caparazón grueso, pero una vez que atraviesas ese caparazón, soy pegajoso y me quedo contigo un largo tiempo.

— Lo hemos notado. Pero estoy bastante agradecida por abrirte con nosotros. Cambiaré de tema: hablemos de las razones por las que los he reunido a todos a cenar, ¡Todos tienen noticias importantes que contar! Y cuando me refiero a importantes, me refiero a noticias que podrían cambiar el cuándo y cómo nos veríamos. Antes que nada, por favor sírvanse.

Todos extendieron cucharas, recipientes, platos, cuchillos y tenedores para servirse. Salma escogió un filete a término medio, con carne aún roja en el centro. Shad se sirvió una pieza de pavo de un color claro y sin imperfecciones, sus vegetales acomodados pulcramente. Telma agregó salsa a absolutamente todo su plato, mientras que Moy sirvió a Iván puré de papas, una pierna de pollo y pocos guisantes, porque era el único alimento verde que podía comer sin rechistar. Perícleo tenía en su plato un salmón oloroso, pero que sin duda deleitaba a los presentes. Link se sirvió una pieza de pavo rostizado, con coles de bruselas y puré de papas. Telma sirvió vino a todos menos a Iván, a quien le dio jugo de uva.

— Brindemos primero por la buena voluntad que tuvieron las Diosas de reunirnos a todos, ¡Salud! — dice alzando su vaso.

Una vez que todos estuvieron comiendo, Telma volvió a aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

— Voy a comenzar por el orden en que llegaron para que cuenten sus noticias. Comenzamos contigo, cariño. — Acto seguido apunta con su vaso hacia Shad.

— Bien, primero quiero agradecer a mis amigos por estar aquí, ¡Y a sus familias también! Todos ustedes nos dieron fuerza para seguir. ¿Cómo comienzo esto? Uh... creo que solo lo diré. Bien, gracias a la ayuda de Link en mis investigaciones la Real Universidad de Hyrule dictaminó que hay suficiente evidencia que sostuviera los estudios de mi padre y míos, ¡así que en unos meses será un libro publicado! Estamos dándoles los últimos toques, y dibujando algunos diagramas, pero gracias a aquella vez que Link me llevó a Celestia, pude concluir el trabajo no de una, sino de dos vidas, ¡¿No es emocionante?! 

Salma sonrió mientras bebía su copa de vino. Perícleo aplaudió junto con Moy, y Link le ofreció una felicitación.

— Muchas gracias por el apoyo, Link. No hubiera podido lograr esto sin ti. También gracias a ustedes. Sin las palabras de aliento de Moy y Perícleo, y sin algunas técnicas de arquería básicas que me ha enseñado Salma tampoco lo hubiera logradp, ¡En serio, gracias! Les agradezco infinitamente.

— Ya, ¿Pero realmente las usaste en Celestia? — pregunta Salma con una media sonrisa.

Shad mira hacia otro lado y masculla algo ininteligible, ganándose una risa sonora de Salma.

— Bueno, al menos sabes cómo defenderte si te llegara a suceder algo.

Telma bebe de su copa de vino y sonríe.

— ¿No tienes tú también algo que decir, Perícleo? 

— ¡Ah, sí, sí! Pues, con los planes de reconstrucción de Hyrule que está llevando a cabo la princesa Zelda, es necesario un consejero real. La princesa confía mucho en mí, y me ofreció el puesto. Me sentí muy honrado, así que acepté. Mañana me verán en la ceremonia de toma de protesta y de medallas. Espero hacer un buen trabajo.

— ¡Lo harás! Estoy seguro de ello — dice Moy.

— Parece que nos veremos las caras seguido, ¿Eh, Link? 

— Shh, deja que él lo diga a su debido tiempo — le reprende Telma.

— Cierto.

— No podría imaginar a alguien mejor que tú para el puesto. Tienes mucha experiencia, y más aún que te la pasas diciendo "soy lo suficientemente viejo para saber cómo terminará esto, bah" — responde Salma, imitando el tono de voz de Perícleo.

Shad y Link sonríen, sabían que esto era cierto.

— Me alegra que tengas tan fresco en la memoria el tono de voz de Perícleo — dice Telma en un tono extraño...

— Sí — suspira la chica con tristeza —. Lo necesitaré.

Todos los ojos en la sala voltean a ver a la chica.

— Ha habido un cambio de planes de lo que les dije la última vez... Antes de poder tomar mi cargo como jefa de la guardia, la princesa me ha enviado a los bordes de Hyrule para vigilar la seguridad en el área limítrofe. Yo... me iré unos meses. Estaré visitando otros países. Y no sé si podré comunicarme mucho, pero el viejo jefe se quedará otros meses más. Esperaba también ver más seguido a Link, pero supongo que en seis meses podré verles las caras más seguido, ¿Sí?

El cuarto se volvió silencioso luego de lo que dijo Salma.

— ¿Irás sola? — pregunta Shad rompiendo el silencio del cuarto.

— No, mi padre me acompañará, ¿Por qué eso es importante? ¿Piensas que no me puedo defender sola?

— No, no, es solo que... Vaya, pues, no sé cómo decirlo. No quisiera que fueras sola porque...

Telma miraba esporádicamente a Salma y Shad con una pequeña sonrisa, que escondió bebiendo de su vaso con sangría.

— ¿Es solo qué?

— Sé que no eres del tipo que tiende a sentirse sola, pero no quisiera que estar tanto tiempo alejada te afectara...

— Si tanto te importa — comenzó a decir Salma antes de beber de su cerveza —. Escríbeme. Bueno, quizá eso no sea una buena idea... te escribo yo. Y te iré avisando a dónde iré para que tú también lo hagas.

— Bien, me parece una solución eficiente.

Luego Shad suspira de alivio, intentando que no se le notara.

— Pensé que esto sería triste, pero ha terminado en una buena nota. Te esperaremos aquí con los brazos abiertos, Salma. Bien, cambiando a un tema más alegre, ¿Moy? ¿También tenías tú algo que ver con viajes, no?

— Uh, sí... No es nada realmente grande, pero voy a empezar a vender espadas aquí en la ciudadela. No vendré directamente, un niño de Ordon llamado Lalo se encarga de transportar su mercancía a una tienda que tiene en la ciudad, y también mis espadas serán transportadas. Aunque sí tendré que venir más seguido, así que definitivamente me verán más seguido — explica con una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo venir contigo? — pregunta un entusiasmado Iván.

— Pues, los primeros meses preferiría que le ayudaras a tu madre, pero para el tiempo en que Salma venga, ¡claro que puedes venir conmigo!

— ¡Bien! Podremos vernos más seguido, Link.

— Claro, cuando tenga tiempo libre te llevaré a todos los lugares divertidos de la ciudadela.

— ¡Ah, cariño! Tu anuncio, anda — interrumpe Telma.

— Ah, sí... Pues, en los días pasados vine a la ciudadela a petición de la princesa Zelda para intentar entrar en su guardia. Pensé que me llamaría para ser jefe, y si ese fuera el caso creo que hubiera declinado, pero... Al final del día, creo que fueron Salma y la princesa las que decidieron que sería mejor que yo formara parte de su escolta personal.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Irás con ella a todos lados?

— ¿Conoces a los demás escoltas?

— ¿Ya tienen un repuesto?

— Sí, sí y sí, ellos se hacen cargo de los fines de semana y los días de fiesta. 

— No podría imaginarme a nadie mejor para proteger a la Familia Real — dice el padre de Salma —. Para alguien que venció a una bestia enorme y se metió a un lugar que se dice está embrujado, definitivamente es un puesto merecedor. Felicitaciones.

— Gracias — responde Link.

La conversación en la mesa sigue, entre las preguntas a Shad acerca de los Uca y cómo eran, y cómo fue subir. En algún momento Bori se despertó, pero inesperadamente Salma se levantó por la pequeña y la alimentó con una botella de leche que Juli cargaba en una bolsa helada, luego de calentarla. Estaban todos emocionados por la ceremonia en la que los cinco serían premiados al día siguiente, y al final, cuando se despidieron, lo hicieron con bastantes "cuídate" y "escríbenos a todos" hacia Salma.

Link fue acompañado por su familia hacia las puertas traseras del castillo, pasando por el cementerio que tantos escalofríos le causaba a Link. Su sentido de lobo no se fue del todo, por lo que odiaba pasar a solas por el recinto. Al final fue a su alcoba, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos fueron despertados muy temprano por las mucamas. Link se metió a bañar inmediatamente y luego fue a tomar un desayuno ligero, encontrándose solamente con Lionel en el comedor. Notó que su barba de chivo estaba más recortada y acomodada de lo normal, y su peinado de tazón estaba cortado de manera milimétrica.

— Buen día, capitán.

— Buenos días, Lionel. ¿No ha venido nadie a desayunar?

— Pajarillo y Máximo desayunaron antes de bañarse. A Robi y Threoll les están recortando y rasurando la barba, y el cabello está muy desacomodado, así que aún están recortándolo.

— Ah... ¿Te arreglaron los bordes de la barba, cierto?

— Así es, el peluquero me llamó para avisarte que quiere cortar tus patillas, dice que mínimo podían darles una forma definida.

— Sí, después de desayunar lo veré y me daré otro baño. El verano me hace darme dos baños, y era relativamente fácil sobrellevar la temperatura en Ordon.

— Bien, terminé de desayunar. Creo que iré a bañarme.

— Claro. Nos veremos en un rato, Lionel.

Link terminó su jugo de frutas y luego fue con el estilista, que así como le dijo Lionel, terminó dándole un corte a sus patillas y arregló en general su cabello. Había restos de cabello en sus hombros, y hacía calor de nuevo, por lo que se enjuagó en el baño rápidamente y volvió a su alcoba. Extendido sobre su cama se encontraba el atuendo que usaría. Se preguntó el por qué era relativamente sencillo, pero sin rechistar se lo puso: eran una túnica en el color lila oficial de la familia real, unos pantalones de corte recto en color beis, y unas botas color café, sin cintas y sencillas con botones a los lados para abrocharlas. Había también unos guantes del mismo color, de cuero y que cubrían toda su mano y parte de la muñeca. Había un cinturón con detalles en oro perfectamente ajustado a sus medidas, y al lado un anillo con el emblema de la Familia Real de Hyrule. Observó que cosido en hilo dorado al dorso de la mano izquierda de su guante había una trifuerza, bordada bellamente con distintos puntos. Lo complementó con su par de arracadas con esmeraldas, y una pulsera de oro que Ilia le regaló para su cumpleaños número veinte, hacía ya casi tres años. 

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría en este momento Ilia, con todo lo que Link había conseguido a casi ya un año de la invasión del Crepúsculo. Cómo se sentiría verlo crecer tanto, ¿Se sentiría herida por verlo irse de Ordon? ¿En ver que las pequeñas casas ya no se acomodaban a su estilo de vida? ¿Que recolectar calabazas ya no era lo que esperaba al final del verano, sino ir a la Ciudadela al gran festival otoñal? 

Aquel hombre en el espejo no era el mismo que el de hace dos años, el de hace un año. Hace un año era solamente un chico preocupado por si alguna vez lograría aumentar el espacio en su casa para una venidera edad casamentera. El hombre frente a él tenía otras preocupaciones, como proteger a la monarca de país, ver si los monstruos se han ido del todo, y vigilar que Ilia siga las indicaciones del médico para tratar las secuelas de su pérdida de memoria. Al menos, hasta hace poco.

Con esta nueva etapa vendría una serie de nuevos problemas y obstáculos a superar, opciones que ni siquiera se imaginaba. Y por alguna razón estaba impaciente por verlo todo.

Un par de toques a su puerta le hicieron percatarse que alguien ya estaba esperándolo. 

— Ah, capitán, su majestad y el resto de su equipo lo esperan ya. Es hora de ir al templo de Nayru — dice una de las mucamas.

Link observa a la princesa subir a un carruaje por sí sola, luego suben en otro carruaje su equipo excepto él, un par de carruajes más para otros funcionarios y al final le esperaba a él un carruaje distinto, adornado con motivos de la trifuerza y laureles. Abordó y dentro encontró sentados a Shad, Moy, Perícleo, Telma y Salma.

— Buen día, cariño — le saluda Telma —. Espero hayas descansado bien.

— Esta es la ceremonia en la que nos van a dar una medalla, ¿Sí? — responde Salma haciéndole un espacio a Link para sentarse.

— Explícitamente su majestad nos dijo que este día sería el determinado para la Ceremonia de Medalla de Honor, no hay nada que suponer.

Salma rodó los ojos y sonrió. De nuevo venía Shad con los hechos, sin fijarse que así era como ella hablaba.

Los cinco hablaron un poco más en el camino, hasta que llegaron al templo de Nayru ubicado fuera de la ciudadela. Se bajaron todos, las puertas del templo aún estaban cerradas pero podían escuchar gente fuera. Les señalaron una gran banca de abeto pulido en primera fila a la derecha. Sentaron primero a la guardia de la princesa a excepción del capitán, Link, quien se sentó en medio, para que hubiera una transición limpia a su grupo de la ciudadela. Shad, Salma, Moy, Telma y al fina, Perícleo. Link aprovechó para observar todo: las alfombras color púrpura intenso cubrían los pasillos del recinto, y candelabros dorados con velas de color negro, plata y verde adornaban toda la estancia. Zelda había elegido también adormideras rojas y rosadas para los jarrones, quedando así la estancia cubierta en tonos regales, consistiendo algunas de las adormideras en las tonalidades pastel que contrastarían.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose distrajo a Link de sus observaciones. Ahí entre la multitud se encontraba su tan querida familia y el pequeño pueblo de Ordon. No todos sus compañeros de guardia tenían la misma fortuna de poder traer a todo su pueblo, pues a veces solían ser muy grandes. El pueblo venía vestido con atuendos si bien no muy cargados de detalles, lo suficientemente sencillos para ser elegantes. Lo único que sobresalía era el conjunto de hilos de oro discretos en las mangas y la bastilla de los vestidos y pantalones. Link le sonrió a Juli e Iván desde su banca, antes de que todos fueran ordenados sentarse.

Una joven de catorce o quince años avanzó por el pasillo principal del templo de Nayru tocando una lira decorada con las diosas. La melodía era lenta, tomándose su tiempo para que los presentes pudieran apreciarla. Detrás suyo apareció Zelda, con un hermoso vestido lila de tirantes en cuello V, y de la parte trasera de los tirantes se extendía una capa de seda púrpura. Había cinturones, brazaletes y collares de oro con pendientes azules, pues ella era portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría. Había un ornamento de plata para su oreja que pendía desde el lóbulo y todo el borde de su oreja, con piedras púrpuras y azules. Cargaba en su mano izquierda un cetro, y en la derecha alzaba con solemnidad una trifuerza de oro en una esfera de cristal. Los soldados al instante presentaron sus espadas al aire para que la princesa pasara por debajo de ellas. Le debían su fidelidad y sus vidas a la Familia Real, y era gratificante ver que estos soldados con gusto la entregaban con tal de poner en alto el reino de Hyrule y de sus gobernantes. 

La princesa hizo una caminata con paso firme pero sin apresurarse, arrastrando su capa de manera elegante por la alfombra. Los demás presentes se levantaron y arrodillaron en su dirección , poniendo sus manos en su corazón mientras lo hacían. Zelda se postró sobre el altar del templo, donde las sacerdotisas del recinto le entregarían su última diadema de princesa. La última que usaría con ese título, con un pequeña piedra preciosa en color celeste. Debía dejar ya las piedras brillantes para cargar con el peso de una corona con metal pesado, así como con el peso de un país. Un hombre comenzó a cantar con una voz grave que resonaba por todos los rincones del recinto, hasta que comenzaron a sonar trompetas, clarinetes, sonajas, tambores y hasta timbales. Pequeñas hadas fueron rodeando a Zelda, y a su paso la pequeña capa dejaba glitter sobre la alfombra. Sin dudas Lunar era una genio por hacer el vestido que la princesa portaba, y eso que aún faltaba ver el de la coronación.

Al llegar al altar del templo se postró sobre un pedestal forrado en terciopelo color zafiro, e hizo un gesto con el que indicaba que todos podían sentarse. Link la observó desde su asiento: se veía como un pez en el agua. Definitivamente las presentaciones y lo que el muchacho calificaba como eventos de diplomacia, eran su fuerte. Se aclaró la garganta y alzó la barbilla, tomó aire y...

— Buenos días. Primero que nada me gustaría decirles a todos que me alegra verlos aquí reunidos. Me alegra ver a hylianos, humanos, zoras, goron y demás habitantes del reino de Hyrule aquí. Puedo decir que muy pocos eventos nos reúnen en el mismo lugar como lo es una ceremonia o una coronación — comienza —. Y si bien es poco común vernos reunidos, lo estamos porque es necesario reconocer los actos que han hecho algo aún más raro en estos últimos tiempos: nos han hecho unirnos y trabajar juntos. 

Las miradas del público estaban sobre la joven heredera al trono. 

— La reciente invasión nos dejó a todos los habitantes de estas tierras agotados, separados, paranoicos y preocupados. Nos separó de nuestras familias y amigos, y en algunos casos sin posibilidades de reunión. Agotó nuestros recursos, nuestros alimentos, nuestra sangre, sudor y lágrimas. He escuchado de otros habitantes que temen también que vuelva la invasión, que no se haya ido del todo. Que los monstruos vuelvan a rondar por todos lados. Que el camino por el que iban a comprar harina, ahora vacío, se vuelva a infestar de criaturas, se vuelva a envenenar con codicia. Pero también nos trajo esperanza. Si la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, definitivamente ustedes, súbditos, son una fuerza con la que se debe tener cuidado. Ustedes fueron quienes convirtieron su esperanza en manos para construir, sacos de comida para nutrir, palabras de aliento para seguir, medicina para sanar, y convirtieron el hierro en espadas y escudos para atacar y defenderse. No se han quedado con los brazos cruzados. Algunas de esas manos dieron su vida entera por defender a los demás, y el vecino que antes nos evitaba la mirada o la tendera que nos hablaba mal, ahora estaba más que nunca preocupada por nosotros. Esto no hubiera sido posible sin los fuertes espíritus de la mayoría de ustedes. Lo que me trae aquí a reunirlos a todos ustedes no es el deseo de darles unas palmadas en la espalda y ya está. Quiero reconocer el valor de todos ustedes. Pero también sabrán que de todos aquellos que se entregaron a la causa, hubo un grupo que se alzó abiertamente, tanto que desde las voces de la Ciudadela y de las provincias llegaron a mis oídos seis nombres. Ustedes y yo los reconoceremos, y es también una de las razones por las que nos hemos reunido.

Link volteó a ver a sus lados y se dio cuenta que había cientos de miradas posadas en él y sus amigos. A la distancia observó a unos goron que le reconocieron, Link les sonrió de vuelta y saludó con la mano. 

— Quisiera comenzar con Telma, de quien tuve informes desde el inicio de la invasión. Recibió enfermos, hospedó reuniones de la resistencia, regaló sus productos y alimentos de su ropia reserva para quienes lo necesitaran. Ofreció información, alimento, motivación y techo para aquellos afectados en la Ciudadela. Por eso — dice sacando una caja de madera de caoba pulida, al tiempo que la mujer se dirigió al altar donde estaba la princesa —, quisiera obsequiarte esto. 

La princesa sacó de la caja una capa de gabardina color terracota, que brillaba a la luz del sol que entraba por los amplios ventanales del templo. Sacó un broche de oro con el emblema de la familia real de Hyrule, con un ámbar incrustado en el centro. Con cuidado puso la capa alrededor de Telma, y para asegurarla en su lugar colocó el broche al frente, sujetando así la capa en su lugar. 

— Dentro encontrarás también un escrito que avala que en cuanto sea posible, tu Tasca será ampliada para que puedas dar cabida a más personas que busquen tu ayuda, porque nunca le has negado esa posibilidad a nadie. Y la Familia Real y el país entero te lo hemos de agradecer. Las Diosas te tienen en su gracia.

Telma agradeció, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción regresó a la banca de donde vino. 

— A Shadwell también le corresponde una condecoración digna. Estamos en el templo de Nayru, un recinto lleno de sabiduría. Tú, caballero, has utilizado ese conocimiento para fines benéficos. Seguiste el legado de tu padre, a quien también se le aprecia en la Familia Real, y lo llevaste más allá. Nayru te sonríe el día de hoy, a ti y a tu trabajo, pues no solamente fue usado para ayudar a una sola persona, sino que sé que también ayudaste con la planificación de rutas de escape para la ciudadela una vez hayan las cosas estado más tranquilas, en caso de que vuelva a suceder algo así. La reparación de ciertas áreas tampoco hubiera podido llevarse a cabo sin ti. Así como a Telma, la Familia Real y Hyrule te lo agradecemos.

Para Shad había también una caja forrada en tela azul, una capa de Gamuza de color azul, y un broche de oro con un pequeño zafiro.

También fueron premiados Salma, Moy y Perícleo, con cajas cuyos contenidos eran desconocidos por Link y capas de piel y cachemira blanca, lino beige y gabardina gris, respectivamente. Cada uno por supuesto traía su broche con una piedra distinta.

Link escuchó ser llamado.

— Finalmente el héroe del que me han hablado más, Link. Ahuyentaste a los monstruos, liberaste nuestras tierras de las sombras, arriesgaste tu vida en los rincones más alejados de Hyrule, y con mis propios ojos vi cómo acabaste con Ganondorf. Un gracias de todos nosotros no será nunca suficiente. No solamente la Familia Real está agradecida contigo, también estamos en deuda, una que me temo no podremos pagar ni en una ni diez vidas. Aún así, gracias. Farore te tiene y tendrá en su gracia hasta el fin de los días.

La princesa toma una capa de lo que Link vio era tafetán, en un color verde bosque, y lo colocó alrededor de él. Pudo sentir las manos de la princesa en su cuello por breves instantes, para luego, sin quedarse observando demasiado, sentir cómo ponía el broche dorado para sostener su capa. Le entregó una caja que Link prefirió no ver en ese instante, por motivos obvios. Y sin que Link lo esperara, también le entregó una espada con una funda de cuero. La princesa luego desenvainó la espada y le ordenó

— Arrodíllate. 

Link optó por poner su rodilla izquierda en el suelo, mientras que la planta del pie se mantuvo en su lugar, pero con la rodilla flexionada. Zelda tocó brevemente el hombro izquierdo de Link con la espada, luego el derecho. Envainó el arma de nuevo y se la entregó a Link, quien extendió los brazos para recibir el objeto.

— Te proclamo caballero de la Familia Real de Hyrule. Estamos en deuda contigo, y también esperamos que puedas seguir mostrando el valor que ya has enseñado en el futuro, para mejorar este país. 

Una vez Link se hubiera levantado y regresado a su lugar, comenzó la ronda de aplausos. Todos eran solemnes, y de cierta manera Link sabía que le agradecían a él y a sus amigos. 

Poco después comenzaron las tomas de protesta. Perícleo tomó su lugar como consejero real, mientras que Salma tomaría el suyo como secretaria de defensa (aunque Link supiera que no podía ejercer hasta después de su misión). Poco después llegaron los turnos de él y su guardia, quienes aceptaron un anillo que avalaba su pertenencia al equipo de protección designado para su majestad, y justo después de ellos, los llamados sustitutos, que tomarían sus lugares si alguno de ellos hiciera falta y durante los fines de semana y días festivos.

Hubo un breve descanso en el que Link aprovechó para ver a Juli, Iván y Bori, quienes estaban casi saltando de alegría al ver a Moy y luego, a él.

— ¿Qué te han dado en esa caja? — pregunta Iván entusiasmado.

— No lo sé. Quizá la abra después, no creo que sea lo mejor en este momento. 

De igual manera, Iván le dio un abrazo a Link, felicitándolo. Juli le dio otro, aunque un poco de la baba de Bori manchó su camiseta. Finalmente se les ordenó a los presentes tomar sus lugares de nuevo.

Link también vio cómo las ventanas del templo se abrían más y más, y luego, como si de magia se tratara, los ladrillos del templo iban abriendo paso para aperturas más grandes, hasta que pudo escuchar y ver a la multitud fuera del templo, quienes asumió esperaban el evento del año: la coronación de la princesa Zelda. El muchacho sabía que sería coronada en poco tiempo previo a la invasión del Crepúsculo, pero por el motivo ya mencionado tal coronación tuvo que posponerse hasta ese día.

Volvió a escuchar la magistral melodía de antes, mientras la princesa entraba de nuevo al templo de Nayru.

Esta vez usaba un vestido largo y del blanco más limpio existente. Usaba joyería dorada con piedras azules que parecían emitir su propia luz. Caminaba con una espada desenvainada en la mano derecha, con la empuñadura de oro. Sus mangas largas y de chifón blanco brillaban por los pequeños hilos dorados que estaban por ahí y allá, y había un ornamento complicado que pasaba por su cuello, clavículas, pecho, costillas y estómago hecho de una cadena delgada de oro, cuyo eje central en el estómago tenía una piedra preciosa azul. Sus uñas estaban perfectamente pintadas, y sus labios rojos sonreían y aún así, infundían respeto sobre todos los presentes. Lo único que se veía fuera de lugar era su cabeza que, fuera de las intricadas trenzas que iban desde la cabeza hasta unirse en una gran trenza que llegaba a su cintura, no portaba corona. Se hincó en el altar frente a las sacerdotisas del templo, y un grupo de hadas blancas cargaron su corona hasta ponerla en manos de la sacerdotisa más vieja. 

El silencio que siguió fue tan marcado que, de haberse caído una horquilla del cabello de alguna chica, podrían haberlo escuchado también las personas fuera del templo. La anciana bajó sus manos con la corona hacia la cabeza de Zelda, y cuando por fin los laureles de oro tocaron el peinado de su majestad, Link dejó salir un aliento que no sabía estaba sosteniendo.

Todos seguían en silencio. La reina volteó a verlos a todos con serenidad.

— Yo, Zelda, prometo proteger al país de Hyrule hasta mi último aliento. No abusaré del poder que Din me otorgó, gobernaré con la sabiduría que Nayru me facilitó, y haré uso del valor que Farore me ha regalado. Prometo proteger a sus habitantes, desde los pequeños pájaros hasta los imponentes goron, respetando la soberanía de los jefes de los pueblos que aquí viven y habitan en la paz que las Diosas nos han dado. Gobernaré por y para quienes viven en Hyrule en armonía, y así, en armonía, gobernaré y me iré una vez mi tiempo haya terminado, ¡Lo juro por las Diosas que nos han otorgado vida!

— Proclamamos entonces a Zelda reina de Hyrule, que las Diosas protejan su juramento, ¡Larga vida a la reina!

— ¡Larga vida a la reina! — exclaman los presentes en el templo.

Luego comienzan los aplausos, sonoros, ruidosos, firmes y respetuosos. Chiflidos efusivos y gritos de alegría, pétalos de flores arrojados al paso de Zelda, quien se dirigía de nuevo a su carruaje esta vez para dar un desfile por toda la Ciudadela, siguiéndola por supuesto Link, quien se subió también al carruaje de los ahora protectores oficiales. Sus vehículos iban todos cerca, y la mitad de los guardias de su equipo iban en otro carruaje delante de ella. Link podía ver el confeti y las flores que lanzaban hacia la reina, quien con gracia atrapaba las flores y saludaba con una sonrisa. 

Un rato después, cuando hayan llegado al Castillo de Hyrule de nuevo, Link fue el primero en bajar. Se pusieron en posición y desde una distancia considerable siguieron a la reina hacia la entrada del castillo. Dentro los invitados estaban ya sentados en las mesas con copas de cristal en sus manos. Dentro había un líquido rosado y burbujeante, excepto en los vasos de los pocos niños presentes en el recinto. Iván tenía agua con rodajas de limón y hojas de menta dentro, los tres hermanos menores de Pajarillo sostenían en sus manos leche con chocolate, y finalmente la pequeña hermana menor de Robi tenía en su pequeño bracito un vaso de leche de fresa, con crema batida y una galleta adherida a la nata. 

Todos bajaron la cabeza brevemente saludando a Zelda, y ella responde de regreso con el mismo gesto. Link se encontraba ahora en la mesa donde estaba su familia, cerca de lo que Link asumió sería la pista de baile. Se sorprendió al ver a Lalo ahí, con un vaso de agua levantado y viendo con curiosidad a la nueva monarca. 

— Parece que se me han adelantado con tener el brindis listo, pero eso agilizará las cosas, pues supongo que deben tener ya hambre, ya ha pasado la hora de la comida. En lugar de recalcar el hecho de que hay una nueva monarca en la Familia Real, me gustaría agradecerles a todos de nuevo por sus esfuerzos en estos tiempos tan aciagos. A los lords y ladies que con gusto han abierto sus hogares para atender a los enfermos y los sin hogar en estos días, al héroe que valientemente enfrentó la invasión, a la resistencia reunida en la ciudadela, a aquellos que no perdieron la esperanza, y a un joven que, a pesar de su corta edad, ha ya ayudado con obras distintas en los caminos de Hyrule, el joven Lalo. Quisiera que por favor les demos un aplauso a todos ellos.

La ronda de aplausos es breve antes de que la reina de nuevo alce la voz.

— Hubieron también soldados y civiles que perecieron durante estos acontecimientos. También quisiera que guardásemos un minuto de silencio por ellos.

Dicho y hecho, nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que Zelda lo hizo.

— La esperanza que todos ustedes han guardado y albergado en sus corazones en conmovedora. La fe mueve montañas también, y fe es lo que tuvieron ustedes en mí a pesar de mi ausencia. Me gustaría que siguieran teniendo esa fe en mí, y les aseguro que durante mi reinado, la esperanza se hará presente, y no en vano, pues haré que se reparen caminos y aquellos arrebatados de sus trabajos de toda la vida pudiesen recuperar lo perdido. Quisiera hacer un brindis, porque la esperanza ni la fe se pierdan en esta era que está por acaecer, ¡Salud!

Colectivamente todos beben de lo que sea que traigan. Link no se percató que Juli también bebía de la misma mezcla de agua, hielo y menta de la que Iván lo hacía. Por supuesto, lactancia, no alcohol.

La comida consistió en siete platos. Para la entrada podían escoger entre un tartar de atún del río zora con semilla de sésamo, y un canapé de salmón con queso. Juli sonrió al ver que Iván y Link compartieron ambos de sus platos entre ellos, así pudieron comer ambos los platillos ofrecidos. Las opciones de sopa eran calabaza y zanahoria o gazpacho. Los ordonianos, un poco sorprendidos de ver calabazas hasta, literalmente, en la sopa, eligieron el gazpacho, que no fue del agrado total de Lalo. Los aperitivos fueron hongos rellenos con crema agria y pasteles de cangrejo, que igualmente Link compartió éstos últimos con Iván y a su vez, con Lalo. El siguiente platillo, para el disgusto de los niños, fue ensalada. Iván y Lalo prefirieron una ensalada simple, mientras que Link fue por una de fresa y arugula. El plato fuerte fue el mismo para todos: salmón del río zora, espárragos, puré de papa y una pasta con una salsa clara y espesa, que olía a crema, queso y champiñón. Iván y Lalo fueron tan amables de regalar sus raciones de espárragos a Link. Para el postre pusieron al centro una tabla con queso y frutas, y les dieron a escoger entre un sorbete de durazno y pastel de chocolate. Finalmente dejaron una cesta con macarons de colores morado, azul, verde y dorado, pero nadie mas que Link tomó uno, el cual compartió con Moy.

Era tradición para la princesa bailar con cinco hombres de su elección. Primero bailó con Perícleo, luego con Lord Visk, quien fuera su padrino también. Escogió luego a dos hombres que Link no identificó, pero con el cuarto parecía que la princesa no estaba tan gustosa de verle. Para sorpresa de nadie excepto Link, Zelda fue a acercársele y le tendió la mano.

— Link, permíteme esta pieza.

Algo inusual para los modales y costumbres a los que Link estaba acostumbrado, pero con todas las miradas encima no pudo negarse. Agradeció aquella lección de baile rápida que Shad le dio en la tasca de Telma hacía dos noches. 

Tomó la mano de la reina y colocó la otra en su cintura, siguiendo el ritmo de la música audazmente, pues no era una pieza que fuera para vals. 

— Estos días han sido ajetreados — dice Link sin saber la razón exacta.

— Comprendo, con las preparaciones de la coronación y el entrenamiento no he tenido tiempo para hablarte. 

Había algunas líneas que ambos habían cruzado con el otro, así que la joven lo dijo sin tapujos

— He extrañado muchísimo nuestras conversaciones. 

Link, sin saber qué decir, sonrió tímidamente. Tímido no era una palabra ue muchos usarían para describir a alguien que se enfrentó a un grupo de entes muertos en un centro de tortutas abandonado en medio del desierto, pero ahí estaba Link, sin saber por qué actuaba así y sin saber por qué esas palabras le causaban tanto conflicto. Estaba el hecho de que, aunado a sus pesadillas producto del trauma causado por sus expediciones, también se le habían añadido memorias que sabía eran suyas, y al mismo tiempo, sabía que no lo eran. No podía diferenciar entre sus encarnaciones pasadas y él mismo, se sentía como si fueran la misma persona. Y por lo que estaba soñando últimamente, sabía perfectamente que el primer héroe, el héroe que le enseñó a pelear, y él mismo, eran realmente la misma persona. Pero supuso que los tiempos eran distintos, y por eso estaba tan dubitativo acerca de ello. Sintió una súbita necesidad de explicarse frente a la monarca, luego de unas semanas en que hubieran de repente sido tan cercanos, para luego volver a la tortuosa formalidad que les enredaba entre un montón de asuntos más a lo que sería pronto, su monótona vida. 

— Y sin saber por qué, de alguna manera siento que no ha sido un error contarte lo que te he contado. Y agradezco que no te hayas sentido repelido por ello.

Un, dos, tres, vuelta; un, dos, tres, alto; un, dos, tres, vuelta; un, dos, tres, alto.  
A través de los espejos Link pudo observarse, y se percató de la ligera sonrisa que en vano trató de contener. Toda la situación de haber ganado memorias le parecía, honestamente, ridícula hasta cierto punto. Si lo sientes, bien, si no, no habrá porqué hacer una discusión académica de ello, no? Por más que se supone estuviera destinado a tener una amistad, vínculo o lo que sea con la reina. Pero, lo extraño, es que... la idea ciertamente no le disgustaba. Era atrayente hasta cierto punto, ¿Una amistad con alguien que, por más fría que parezca por fuera en realidad es alguien cálido que daría lo que fuera por sus amigos, incluso su vida? Link preguntó dónde se apuntaba, pero al instante se dio cuenta que sin quererlo ya estaba apuntado a esa amistad, y la mano de la princesa estaba extendida en sentido figurado, pero era su decisión aceptarla o no. Para Link era ciertamente algo extraño.

— Ha sido extraño tratar con esa familiaridad a alguien a quien se supone no iba a conocer demasiado en primera instancia. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto con todo ello. Un día siento una cercanía enorme como para tratarla de amiga de toda la vida, pero luego recuerdo la distancia que es necesario mantener entre usted y yo. 

Zelda suspiró. Se sentía de la misma manera. Cuando llegó a Ordon trató a Link como su amigo, luego con lejanía, y cuando se empaparon por la lluvia de nuevo fue su amiga cercana. No lo entendía del todo.  
Brazo con brazo, da vueltas y zapatea en el piso. La tonada era más alegre y las gaitas sonaban ahora más fuertes, dándoles un protagonismo nuevo en toda la música tocada durante la velada. Redoble de tambor, la canción ha terminado.

— Si te soy sincera, Link, he sentido una cercanía inusual para el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos. Y sé que, en retrospectiva, no llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos.

Las flautas sonaron para el comienzo de la siguiente canción, animadas y agudas como lo pueden ser en un baile de coronación. 

— Tengo la misma sensación, su alteza. Y aún así, siento como si estuviera viendo un libro de cuentos, con un protagonista con el que me identifico. Pero los sueños se sienten como memorias. 

Luego caen las gaitas de nuevo, esta vez pesadas y melancólicas en lugar de alegres y vivaces.

— Sé que son memorias, Link. Pero si deseas espacio para pensarlo, y para digerir el asunto y tener una resolución certera, podríamos distanciar nuestra relación a meramente profesional.

El muchacho iba a responder que no sabía si espacio era lo que necesitaba, cuando un caballero que Link no pudo identificar pidió a la reina si deseaba bailar. Ella aceptó, y Link regresó solo hacia la mesa en donde estaban los demás. Vio a lo lejos a Shad bailando con Ilia, quien venía de acompañante de su padre en la mesa de los alcaldes y sonrió pasa si mismo. 

Después de estar un rato sentado Link levantó a Iván de su silla y le invitó a bailar. Zapateo, punta, talón. Zapateo, punta, talón, brazos arriba. Iván era torpe con sus movimientos, pero Link no podía esperar algo más, nunca había ido a una fiesta de gala. Al rato, conversó con Shad y Salma en una de las mesas, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo macarons. Salma miró la hora: eran ya casi las ocho de la noche. 

— Me tengo que ir ya.

— Por favor no vayas a dejar una zapatilla de cristal en el suelo — dice Link riendo.

Fue solo cuando el gesto de Salma permaneció serio y el de Shad se volvió sombrío, que Link se percató que hablaban ambos en serio. 

— ¿Mañana sales ya, cierto?

Salma solamente asintió.

— Te acompañaré a la entrada. 

— Yo también voy — añade Shad.

El camino fue extrañamente silencioso. El sonido de las movidas citaras contrastaba con la tensión entre ellos tres. Salma se iba. No sabían cuándo volvería, o si lo haría. Aunque fuera solamente una misión de exploración, aún quedaban monstruos rondando por ahí, y quién sabe qué peligros traerían las fronteras, siempre eran zonas de conflicto.

— ¿Alguien vendrá por ti? — pregunta Link.

— No, el lugar donde estoy viviendo está justo por la plaza. O al menos, esta será mi última noche.

— Está bien, entonces asumo que te irás sola.

— Yo te acompaño — dice Shad.

— No hace falta. Puedo ir sola.

— Salma puede defenderse, no hace falta que la protejamos.

— No, pero... Quiero despedirme de ella. Por más que nos hayamos fastidiado mutuamente y todo, pero es mi amiga, y... bueno, entenderás.

Link miró a Shad y luego a Salma, ¿Era eso una sonrisa pequeña por parte de salma? Alza las manos y resopla algo entre las líneas de "no sé qué clase de relación tengan", para luego irse. 

Cuando entró fue sorprendido por alguien que se asió a su brazo con fuerza, ¡Ilia! 

— ¿Por qué la cara triste?

— Ah, una situación incómoda fuera — responde rascándose la nuca con nervios —. Pero todo resuelto.

— ¡Mírate! Ahora eres un caballero, deberías estar bailando hasta que se te caigan los dedos.

Link soltó una carcajada corta.

— Ya he tenido la misma sensación en el Pico Nevado, no gracias. 

— Mmm... Igual deberías divertirte. Te ves algo raro, ¿Seguro no estás cansado?

— Quizá ya me hartaron un poco las gaitas.

— Podrías beber de aquella poción plateada.

— Ah, sí, escuché que la usan para migrañas. Cuando iba a entrar al desierto quise comprar una, pero eran muy costosas. Más de mil rupias por botella.

— Bueno, pero igual aquí pueden conseguir la que quieran. Es el Castillo de Hyrule, parece que todo es ilimitado. 

Link sonrió al escuchar a su amiga. Había un mundo más allá, solamente que a ella aún no le tocaba emprender un viaje para ver sus maravillas.

Ilia se disculpó para ir a por algo de ese remedio para el dolor de cabeza, y dejó a Link solo.

De nuevo aquel espejo por el que se había visto toda la noche, cada vez con un aspecto distinto. Al principio le costó mucho trabajo aceptar que él ya no era la misma persona. Ahora se observó a sí mismo: medallas, una espada bonita, cabello arreglado, botas nuevas; terrores nocturnos que habían empezado a ceder, conocimiento de que tuvo una vida pasada, y un caldo de sentimientos que comenzaba a reconocer.

Sonrió a su reflejo.  
Por primera vez en meses, sintió que aquel hombre en el espejo de plata era él, Link Link. El niño ridículo con nombre y apellido iguales. El niño que quería ser pastor de mayor. 

El niño se había convertido en caballero.

— ¡Hola cariño! Hablemos un minuto de lo que viste hace rato con Shad y Salma — le dice Telma.

Al Link niño no le hubiera ocurrido la idea de que ayudaría a tanta gente, que haría tantos amigos.

— Tengo mis sospechas, Telma.

— Moy las tiene también. Vamos, están sirviendo licor de flores agrias, deberíamos ir.

Link podía sentir a su niño interior brincando de alegría. Viendo al espejo de nuevo ahora veía a un pequeño Link sin los dientes frontales y lleno de lodo, sonriendo y despidiéndose con su manita. 

Link estaba listo para seguir adelante.


	8. VII: Nos hemos todos encontrado con un terrible destino

__Link recorría los fríos pasillos y gélidas habitaciones de las Ruinas del Pico Nevado. A pesar del_ clima y el ambiente, el cuerpo de Link se sentía cálido, pues gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, mientras trataba de evitar a los chilfos. Qué raro, no recordaba que hubieran tantos en la explanada, pero tenía que eliminarlos de una u otra manera. Tenía que. Si no los eliminaba, no podría obtener el trozo de espejo. Necesitaba ayudar a Midna, a su mundo, a la princesa Zelda, a su propia nación. Ni qué decir de Yeta y Yeto, quienes eran afectados también al no poder ni caminar tranquilos por su casa. _

_Link estaba cansado, tenía frío, y aunque sus manos temblaban el clima no era la razón. Llevaba prácticamente dos días sin dormir, quizá sería bueno aceptar uno de los sillones que Yeta le había ofrecido para dormir. Casi le aplastaban el cráneo con un mangual, y aunque definitivamente querría ver ese golpe en la cabeza con un médico, no era el mejor rato. Ya casi despejaba otro camino, solo un poco más y ya._

_Mientras se ponía a cargar balas se dio cuenta que había escarcha en su pie, pero no le dio mucha importancia, pues al fin y al cabo la escarcha terminaba cayendo conforme avanzara y moviera sus pies. Tomó una bala con ambas manos, y cuando se disponía a apoyar su pie para darse estabilidad con el enorme peso de la bala, ¡Bam! Link cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo, comiendo un poco de nieve y tierra en el proceso. Se fijó en la misma bota del pie izquierdo donde había escarcha hacía unos momentos, ¡Ahora estaba cubierta de hielo! No solamente la pequeña capa parecida a la escarcha, sino en sólido, frío y duro hielo de forma irregular. Harto, saltó sobre él, rompiéndolo en pedazos con la fuerza de su propio peso, que dejó caer tan fácilmente por lo cansado que estaba. Gruñó por lo bajo y decidió seguir con la carga de balas. Sacó la bomba de su saco y la encendió, la colocó en el cañón y cuando iba a alejarse volvió a sentir el suelo debajo de su barbilla. Esta vez, el témpano que cubría sus piernas se transformó en un bloque casi perfecto que ahora lo tenía atrapado hasta la cintura._

_El cañón explotó y lanzó la bala hacia su objetivo, pero al no poder alejarse la explosión dejó los oídos de Link con un pequeño chillido que no cedía. Trató de sacar su lámpara de aceite para verter líquido caliente sobre el hielo, pero se dio cuenta que éste le había alcanzado las costillas, ¡No había ningún enemigo a la vista! Recorrió la vista de nuevo y no vio nada, pero volvió su visión hacia su costado una vez que sintió su brazo en inmovilidad, y cómo no, si ahora éste se encontraba unido al enorme bloque de hielo que tenía su cuerpo atrapado._

_Su mente comenzó a entrar en pánico, ¡mueve el brazo! ¡no, no puedes, está atrapado por el hielo! Estás cubierto en hielo, ¡el hielo ahora está en tu cuello! Pequeños copos que ahora gritaban con sus voces chillonas y molestas "¡entiérralo! ¡entiérralo!". El hielo de va a enterrar héroe, hasta que no quede ni uno de-_

Link despertó con un gemido temeroso y cubierto en sudor frío. Las pesadillas se habían vuelto algo normal de sus ciclos de sueño desde que regresó de su aventura, y a menudo una presión en su cabeza era lo que le despertaba, o la sensación de que le iba a dar un infarto. Nunca se había molestado en ir a revisarse con un doctor, pues pensó que quizá sería algo normal de haber vivido una aventura de ese tipo, y que con el tiempo pasarían.

Pero había pasado ya un tiempo desde que su vida se había asentado. Llevaba unas semanas siendo parte de la escolta de la reina de Hyrule, y a pesar de que todo era más estable y relativamente tranquilo, sus pesadillas no se detenían. Observó a través de la ventana, dándose cuenta que ya era el alba y que estaba justo a tiempo para comenzar su día. Suspirando se incorporó para colocar un pie sobre el frío suelo de piedra, luego el otro y finalmente se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Siguió su rutina con normalidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de desayunar, pues habían recién dado las seis.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras al comedor en donde los trabajadores del castillo tomaban sus alimentos, pensó en algo que Ilia solía decir con frecuencia "si estás soñando con algo constantemente, comienza a ver el significado", pues la chica estaba convencida de que los sueños por supuesto que tenían significados. Link no había sido nunca igual de supersticioso, pero por un momento dejó que la oración "no todo son coincidencias" tomara sentido. Estaba totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del tiempo, estaba casi a punto de llegar tarde ya, por lo que tomó rápidamente dos panes de energía para comerlos en el camino y dirigirse a donde estaba la princesa. Ahora con más calma en el castillo solamente se requería de la presencia de Link (por ser el capitán) y otro miembro de su guardia personal, que iría relevándose a lo largo del día. Se encontró con un miembro de relevo nocturno y le saludó cortés pero brevemente, y luego pidió a los guardias que le dejaran entrar.

— Buen día, capitán.

Él agachó la cabeza en señal de saludo, y con sigilo pasó al ala de la reina en la que tomaba su desayuno. Tenía un periódico en mano, el primero desde que la Gaceta Citadina había reiniciado sus actividades. Hizo una reverencia bajando la cabeza.

— Su majestad.

Ella levantó los ojos de su periódico y sonrió serenamente.

— Link, buen día, ¿Ya has desayunado?

— Sí, comí dos panes de energía.

El gesto de la monarca se frunció por unos segundos, luego suspiró cerrando los ojos y posó su vista en el texto de nuevo.

— Los panes de energía son deliciosos y tienen una gran cantidad de calorías, pero espero que desayunes de forma más variada cuando te sea posible.

— Perdone, su majestad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No te disculpes conmigo, pero cuida más de tu cuerpo. Recuerda que te cuidó durante una invasión y no solo eso, se adecuó a una metamorfosis y salvó a un país entero.

El muchacho asintió.

Sabía que la mujer tenía conocimiento de su persona más allá de lo que él dejaba ver, pero el porqué decidió no comentar nada fue un misterio para él. 

La mujer siguió con su desayuno y con su mirada puesta sobre el periódico, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para beber su té o dar un bocado a su desayuno. Una vez hubo terminado dobló el periódico y lo entregó a una de sus damas de compañía.

— ¿Cómo encontró su majestad las noticias del día de hoy?

— Fue espléndido el haber cambiado del Periódico Hyliano a la Gaceta Citadina, uno puede encontrar menos habladurías y más noticias de provecho, y la escritura es menos tendenciosa. Agradezco tu sugerencia, Mepp. 

La pálida piel de la dama se tornó roja al escuchar el cumplido, sonriendo con timidez.

— Yo le agradezco el haberla tomado en cuenta, y de parte de mi prometido agradezco también el que haya escogido la Gaceta.

— ¿Oh? ¿Tu prometido?

— Se encarga de la sección de deportes.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Por favor hazle saber que encontré sus descripciones de los campeonatos de tiro de tronco muy ricas y precisas, personalmente soy fanática.

Mepp asintió y ayudó a recoger los platos de la monarca, a lo que ésta agradeció. Zelda se quitó sus lentes y los colocó en su estuche, luego se levantó quitándose la servilleta del regazo y finalmente volteó a ver a Link y a Pajarillo, encargado de la guardia hasta la hora del almuerzo.

— Me gustaría verificar cómo van las construcciones de los jardines, pero por favor quisiera hacerlo sola. 

— Su majestad, alguien debe acompañarla — replica otra de las damas de compañía.

— El capitán Link lo hará. 

El muchacho solo asiente y se coloca al lado de la princesa, pero atrasado un poco, pues ella debía de entrar y salir primero de todas las habitaciones. Se abrieron las puertas de nuevo y mientras caminaban por el pasillo Link notó a los encargados del aseo del castillo entrar frenéticamente con utensilios de limpieza. Las personas que los veían pasar hacían una reverencia y saludaban con cortesía, otros entre dientes, y algunos más ahogándose con el trozo de comida que aún tenían en el pescuezo.

— Entremos por esta ala, quiero pasar primero a dejar algunas cosas.

Y Link reconoció instantáneamente el lugar: el cementerio de la familia real. Aún recordaba aquellos fantasmas de soldados rasos que había visto, esperaba que ahora sin ser capaz de transformarse en un lobo las ánimas no se hicieran presentes, o al menos fuera incapaz de verlas.

La reina tomó de una mesa de flores recién cortadas un par de rosas blancas, dejando una en cada tumba. Reconoció al leer las escrituras: eran los padres de Zelda. Ella sabía que Link tampoco tenía padres, por lo que decidió saciar su curiosidad.

— ¿Alguna vez conociste a tus padres, Link? 

— Solamente a mi padre, su majestad. 

— ¿Qué pasó con tu madre, si no es problema preguntar?

— No murió durante el parto, pero el puerperio la dejó debilitada y contrajo disentería unas semanas después de que yo naciera.

— ¿Y tu padre?

— Murió de la misma enfermedad. Su muerte fue lo que hizo a Moy abogar por sistemas de limpieza de aguas para Latoan y Farone.

La monarca asintió.

— ¿Y dónde están enterrados?

— En un pequeño cementerio camino a los pueblos de Latoan que ya visitó, los fronterizos. 

— ¿Los visitabas muy seguido?

— No con frecuencia, pues como su majestad entenderá, era difícil hacerlo encargándome yo junto a Fado del rancho, y mucho menos habiendo escasez de mano de obra. 

Zelda asintió e hizo silencio, mientras cerraba los ojos en una silenciosa plegaria.

— Vamos a los jardines.

Caminaron entonces por un par de puertas al aire libre y un sendero alterno, hasta que llegaron a los ostentosos jardines.Siguieron el camino construido hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las orquídeas, y luego la monarca habló.

— Noté que estabas intranquilo, y llegaste tarde.

— Yo... majestad, lo siento, no fue mi intención haber llegado tarde.

— Eso lo sé, pero estoy algo preocupada.

Hizo una pausa y sacó un par de tijeras, notando que estaban ahora frente a un arbusto de fresas.

— Después de la invasión nunca recibiste atención por aquello que has visto mientras defendías Hyrule. Y muchas cosas debieron haber sido impresionantes, ¿No es así?

Link asintió.

— Y mientras algunas me imagino serán una memoria bienvenida —. El joven recordó los hermosos amaneceres de la pradera cuando la princesa dijo aquellas palabras. — Algunas otras deben de ser algo que quizá, preferirías haber vivido en paz sin enfrentar.

Su mente automáticamente fue hacia su pesadilla del Pico Nevado. Recordó cómo aquella amable criatura que lo recibió junto a su esposo se transformaba en aquella bestia enorme, corrompida por el trozo del espejo del Crepúsculo.

— Pero no puedo hacer nada para borrar esas memorias, y creo que he hecho lo contrario, y te he regalado recuerdos que no debías obtener. Lo siento mucho... Y de nuevo, no puedo hacer nada, pero puedo ofrecerte a alguno de los médicos del castillo especializados en sanar la mente, si eso es lo que deseas. Podría agendarte una cita yo misma.

— No es necesario, su majestad, puedo yo agendar una cita.

— Insisto. Es algo que has hecho directamente por la nación y por mí, me encargaré de avisarle al doctor Ruosheng y te avisaré la hora de tu cita junto con alguno de los mensajeros del castillo.

Link agradeció a la reina y siguieron caminando, esta vez el tópico de la conversación cambió a la reina añadiendo pequeños datos de las especies que habitaban los portentosos jardines reales.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con cierta normalidad excepto por el periodo de sueño de Link, marcado por un pequeño fragmento de sueño que con cada noche tenía alguna escena agregada, aumentando cada vez más en lo que Link sentía era la duración. El fin de semana irrumpió su rutina brevemente, yendo por la mañana con el doctor a sus sesión sabatina de terapia y durante la noche a visitar a Telma al lugar en donde todos solían reunirse. Encontró a Shad ahí, bebiendo una cerveza y marcando con lápiz rojo pequeñas secciones de los textos que revisaba.

— ¿Shad? ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Link! Qué bueno verte, ¿Qué te trae con nosotros?

— Hoy es uno de mis días de descanso, y quise venir a visitar a algunos amigos — responde con una sonrisa —. ¿Qué traes ahí?

— Ah, algunos ensayos de mis alumnos. Es el final de semestre para ellos, y usualmente reviso estos en casa, pero realmente necesitaba no estar encerrado tanto tiempo. Ellos y yo estamos ambos ansiosos por terminar esto y disfrutar del resto del verano, ¡Así que estoy revisando tan rápido como puedo!

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— ¡Sí! Dime cómo te encuentras, ¿Qué trae la vida del castillo?

Se encogió de hombros mientras decidía ordenar una cerveza fría también.

— Algo aburrida. Hay muchas damas de compañía, lo único interesante en mi círculo son los otros guardias de la escolta y algunas conversaciones de la reina.

— He escuchado que es una persona interesante.

Link ríe mientras tomaba de su jarro, espuma cubriéndole la nariz.

— Ella dice lo mismo de ti, ¿Sabes? Le interesan mucho tus libros, Shad.

— ¿¡Mis libros!?

— Está esperando cuál será tu siguiente descubrimiento. Bueno, hasta ahora solamente ha leído el primero pero ya tiene la trilogía de los Uca en sus estantes personales. Lee el periódico en la mañana y en el almuerzo tu libro, o cuando va a los jardines... Dice que la desestresa de todo el papeleo que viene con los trabajos de reconstrucción. 

— ¿Y Perícleo, has sabido algo de él?

— Lo veo por los pasillos, juro que con cada segundo que lo veo cae un cabello más. Debe de estar ocupado.

— La vejez tampoco es gentil con aquellos que tienen la cabeza muy ocupada — responde Shad medio riendo.

Link compartió la pequeña risa.

Telma los volteó a ver mientras limpiaba un vaso.

— ¡Algún día serán igual de viejos, y dejarán de reírse! 

Eso no los detuvo de soltarse a reír imaginándose a Perícleo calvo, reflejando la luz de los candelabros reales en su lampiña cabeza. Telma sonrió ante la vista, viéndolos disfrutar de la noche.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Salma? Aún no hay noticias de cuándo llegará. 

Shad sonríe.

— He estado escribiéndome con ella. Los lugares que visita en las fronteras son hermosos... A veces me envía pequeñas ilustraciones. De hecho, llegó una carta suya hace poco, pero no quiero leerla hasta haber terminado de revisar estos ensayos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Muchas gracias, héroe, pero no creo que puedas hacer un veredicto de la investigación histórica de estos muchachos, ¿O sí?

— No lo creo, pero, ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? Quizá para pasarte tus lápices de color.

La cara de Shad se iluminó al haber tenido una idea.

— Hay un tabulador en esta hoja. Lo que está marcado en rojo son faltas ortográficas, y es lo único que tengo que contar antes de comenzar a escribir calificaciones.

Y así, mientras bebían en un cómodo silencio, calificaron los exámenes. En menos tiempo del que Link hubiera pensado había terminado de contar aquellas faltas, y una vez Shad hubiese escrito rápidamente lo que restaba se dieron por concluidos. Pidieron licor más fuerte para celebrar, pero... En una hora cuando mucho ambos estaban borrachos, Link más que Shad. 

Por petición de Telma ambos dejaron de beber y se fueron a casa, Shad ofreciéndole asilo a Link para evitar que el chico volviera a la vacía casa en los alrededores de la fuente de la Ciudadela, su hogar para cuando estuviera desocupado del trabajo, sin siquiera muchos objetos que Link pudiera atesorar. 

Subieron las escaleras hacia el departamento de Shad y éste le ofreció la habitación de invitados para que pudiera ir a dormir. Shad le deseó buenas noches, y de lado se fue a dormir.

* * *

Link observó sus alrededores. Estaba en un lugar que juraría era Celestia, pero más decadente aún, si es que se podía. Las paredes agrietadas dejaban ver flores que nacían entre la piedra, y veía caer de todos lados pedazos enteros de la edificación hacia el vacío. Conforme más se adentraba entre los túneles y los pasillos de techos en declive, menos entraba la luz. Los pocos rayos se adentraban hacia una habitación pequeña con un cristal ambarino, cubierto de hiedra. Link pudo ver que había alguien dentro de él, pero lo más importante era una figura que desesperadamente intentaba subir a través de un hoyo profundo, sin escalones o piedras para apoyar sus manos. Link, sin saber por qué, saltó hacia lo profundo del boquete, en la más profunda oscuridad. Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme, esperó unos instantes hasta que aquella persona que vio escalando cayó de nuevo con un sonido seco. Fue ahí cuando Link pudo observar con detenimiento de quien se trataba: él mismo, pero mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. En el fondo sabía que ese era el primer Link: los ropajes del héroe estaban aún bien conservados, su cabello era mucho más brillante y amarillo en comparación a su propio rubio cenizo y opaco, y definitivamente tenía una complexión más ancha. El Link del pasado se levantó de su lecho convaleciente hasta donde pudo, con el torso alzado y apoyado en ambas palmas de las manos, sus brazos pudiendo estirarse a duras penas. Lo miró con algo que Link no pudo describir al inicio, solo para revelar una sonrisa sincera. Link presentía que su encarnación pasada sabía exactamente a qué vendría.

— Tú y yo somos la misma persona, tenemos el mismo espíritu y el mismo valor. Es hora de que lo aceptes, solamente así tú y yo seremos felices... Sé feliz, Link — dijo el primer héroe.

El héroe del Crepúsculo sacó la espada maestra de su funda, y de tajo cortó la cabeza del primer héroe. La sangre que manchó el fondo del hoyo se secó, solamente para desvanecerse instantes después junto con el cuerpo del primer héroe.

Subió por unas enredaderas que habían salido de la nada, escalando sin ninguna dificultad como el Link anterior. Al llegar a la cima de donde había saltado volvió a encontrarse el cristal, visiblemente mas pequeño de lo que recordaba. Observó la figura dentro de éste, viendo que era una joven de piel clara y nariz respingada. Su fleco rubio era casi tan amarillo como el sol, y le miraba con una tristeza enorme. Una vez que vio su espada desenvainada comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, pero sabiendo qué vendría respiró profundo. El cristal se iba haciendo más pequeño.

— Sé lo que le hiciste a Link, Link. Sé lo que te has hecho a ti mismo.

La primera Zelda cerró los ojos, esperando a que el cristal saliera volando en mil pedazos y dejando un hueco, drenando la luz que emanaba al principio. Pronto la primera Zelda empalideció más hasta que fue tornándose de un color azulado enfermo, y Link se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar. 

Se adentró en la oscuridad hasta encontrar un pasillo con cinco puertas distintas. Entró a la primera a su derecha, donde los relieves de oro eran lo que resaltaban. Cuando entró encontró a un pequeño niño con los ropajes del héroe, excepto que le hacía falta un sombrero. Su mirada que al principio era inocente, se tornó dura y llena de enojo al ver que Link portaba una espada. Era otra de sus encarnaciones del pasado... Era solamente un niño. Se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas entre un montón de objetos valiosos y de oro, incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y diamantes tan grandes como el tamaño de su puño. Un candelabro yacía caído en el centro de todas aquellas monedas de oro. Observó que conforme se movía aparecían aún más obstáculos en su camino, rasgándole las vestiduras y causándole pequeñas heridas que iban aumentando conforme caminaba más. Se dirigía hacia Link.

El pequeño Link se dirigió al Héroe del Crepúsculo con su pequeña voz.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te tengo miedo. No me tengo miedo.

Link entonces tomó una botella con una poción de color púrpura intenso. Se la dio al pequeño niño, quien segundos después de beberla se sentó en uno de los lujosos sillones y pacientemente se acomodó.

— Por más que lo intentes borrar, te darás cuenta de dos cosas que están ahí, y una que no lo está. 

— ¿Qué es lo que no está? — pregunta el Héroe del Crepúsculo con un tanto de agresividad.

El niño solamente añadió a silbar débilmente, para luego cerrar los ojos y exhalar su último aliento. El color dejó su cara y Link lo supo, el niño había muerto también. 

Salió de nuevo al pasillo y se dio cuenta que la puerta por donde había entrado ahora era de piedra, y estaba polvorienta y sellada. La puerta frente a ésta resplandecía a través de la maleza que le cubría, por lo que la abrió. Dentro encontró a una niña de la misma edad del niño que acababa de matar. La reconoció como otra Zelda... Su edad solamente le produjo un sentimiento de congoja ante lo que estaba por hacer. 

Dentro de la habitación había mucho espacio pero nada que hacer, ni nada que observar. Era completamente de piedra. Se fijó en que las cadenas que aprisionaban a la niña también eran de piedra, y sus brazos, más arriba de sus hombros, se movían con violencia tratando de salir del agarre que le aprisionaba. La niña, al igual que el héroe de su tiempo, le miraba con enojo. Pero no profirió sonido alguno.

Por primera vez Link se inclinó a decir algo antes.

— Lo siento — musitó con culpa genuina. 

Lanzó un dardo pequeño que aterrizó en el hombro de la niña, quien seguía sacudiéndose tratando de liberarse, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se movía con menos fuerza, hasta que quedó colgando de sus pequeños brazos encadenados. 

La puerta que seguía era la del fondo a la izquierda, por lo que entró ahí.

Dentro encontró un bosque amplio, y en el centro un laberinto hecho de arbustos. En la entrada había una persona vestida de pies a cabeza con prendas color azul grisáceo, la ropa estaba casi pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, dejando ver una figura de complexión delgada. En el torso resaltaba un símbolo que parecía un ojo rojo con una lágrima del mismo color, y había una tela blanca y alargada enrollada alrededor de sus hombros, cuello y boca, sin dejar ver una parte pequeña de su rostro. 

Sheik. 

Sin saber por qué Link pensó en ese nombre, lo dijo antes de comenzar a perseguirle. 

Sheik entró al laberinto, Link dándose cuenta que era mucho más ágil que él. Su trenza rubia se agitaba con cada paso, y su pequeña bufanda se hacía cada vez más larga sin que el muchacho supiera por qué. No quería alcanzarle, no quería, pero sus piernas no respondían por más que les exigiera, les gritara ¡deténganse! ¡es suficiente!, pero estas parecían moverse por voluntad propia. Link extendió una mano hasta alcanzar la bufanda, la cual tiró hacia sí mismo para ir revelando el rostro de aquel al que perseguía. En su lugar comenzaron a liberarse mechones de cabello rubio, luego unas hombreras de metal, un corsé, y al final una falda amplia de un vestido. Las manos que habilidosas tiraban cualquier objeto estaban ahora cubiertas por unos guantes delicados, y en sus dedos había anillos de oro.

Zelda tropezó con su propia bufanda y observó a Link, pero se le veía calmada. Respiró con profundidad y se hincó. Link le ordenó a sus manos detenerse, pero no podían, ya no había vuelta atrás.

— No dejes que caiga en malas manos. Te lo ruego, viejo amigo...

Tomó la espada maestra y con ella atravesó el corazón de la princesa Zelda.

Dando un paso por encima del cuerpo de la joven, se dirigió a una salida de aquel laberinto. Estaba ahora entre varios árboles, y si era de día ésto no podía ser conocido por Link, pues no había luz que se filtrara entre el frondoso espesor del bosque. 

Más allá vio a un caballero con la misma túnica verde que los héroes pasados, y que él usó también en su momento. Tocaba un instrumentos sin que éste estuviera en sus manos, tocaba el aire vacío sin emitir sonido alguno. Se venía perdido, pues volteaba a ver hacia todos lados buscando a algo, o más bien a alguien.

Ese alguien era Link.

Aquel caballero perdido entre rosales azules... el Héroe del Tiempo.

Miró a Link con preocupación mientras corría hacia su dirección. El Héroe del Crepúsculo alistó su arco y flechas, apuntando al corazón del Héroe del Tiempo, quien poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un esqueleto. Primero sus brazos dejaron de poseer carne y músculo, hasta llegar a su rostro, en donde había en donde debería estar su ojo derecho una grieta que atravesaba el pómulo. Corría con la mano extendida hacia Link.

— ¡Debes encontrarla! ¡Lo que has visto que no tenía en mis manos, encuéntralo! ¡No dejes que caiga en manos equivocadas, o estaremos todos perdidos!

Lo único que seguía dando forma al conjunto de harapos y huesos era un corazón palpitante que se notaba por debajo de la túnica. Comenzaron a crecer plantas alrededor del esqueleto, que lo terminaron plantando en su lugar mientras observaba aún más frenéticamente sus alrededores.

— Encuentra algo más por mí, Héroe del Crepúsculo... Por favor, no quiero terminarme de pudrir en este lugar... Estoy perdido, quiero volver a casa.

En un movimiento rápido y con lágrimas en los ojos el Link que aún era humano disparó la flecha al corazón del Héroe del Tiempo. Las rodillas del esqueleto se dejaron vencer y cayó, para terminar de hacerse polvo en el momento que su cara tocó el suelo.

Salió por una puerta que se encontraba en un tronco hacia el pasillo en donde comenzó. Cuatro de las cinco puertas eran ahora de piedra polvorienta, y solamente quedaba la puerta final al fondo del pasillo. Sin dudar más, decidió entrar.

El último cuarto era extraño. Solamente había oscuridad a excepción de una esfera formada de espejos acomodados, que por razones que Link no pudo saber resplandecían con su propia luz. Se asomó por uno de los espejos y se sorprendió al no ver su propio reflejo. En su lugar había una alfombra de color rosa opaco, y la reina Zelda que él conocía estaba al centro. Se percató al instante de la mirada de Link por el espejo, y se cubrió con los brazos para que su rostro no fuera visto. El muchacho notó que había líneas oscuras por sus hombros y brazos, por lo que pudo ver, y su piel era gris. Link dio otra vuelta para observarla a través de otro espejo, esta vez notando que tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando Ganondorf la usó como arma humana para combatir a Link. Esta vez de las lineas negras salían también gotas de sangre oscura, casi podrida. 

— Quien sea que seas, ¡aléjate y no mires más!

No lo reconoció. 

Link hizo otro rodeo para verla por otro espejo, sin saber realmente por qué la quería ver. Encontró entonces un hueco por el cual colarse al centro de los espejos. En cuanto dio el primer paso al interior, Zelda se cubrió el rostro de nuevo y él comenzó a sentir un dolor que llevaba meses sin sentir. 

Para cuando entró al centro de los espejos por completo ya caminaba en cuatro patas, y le gruñía a la reina de Hyrule. Ella se descubrió la cara y respirando agitadamente, levantó una mano que comenzó a centellear, Link se puso en posición de ataque con los colmillos descubiertos.

Ambos al mismo tiempo atacaron, Link tratando de morderla y Zelda tratando de lanzarle chispas ardientes a su pelaje. Link mordió un hombro y se encontró con-

* * *

— ¡Link! ¡Despierta!

Tardó unos segundos en dejar de moverse, y unos momentos más largos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba y quién lo había despertado.

— ¿Shad? ¿Qué pasó...?

— Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, joven amigo.

Link cerró los ojos y suspiró, cansado. Era la pesadilla que había estado teniendo a lo largo de esa semana, casi completa.

— Perdona, Shad. Ah... He estado teniendo pesadillas durante toda esta semana.

— ¿Y qué estabas soñando?

— Nada que me preocupe como para pasarlo al plano de la realidad.

La sonrisa de Shad denotó preocupación.

— Amigo mío... Si tienes una cuestión que te moleste, no dudes en contarme.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta... Gracias, Shad.

A pesar de ello Link no podía quitarse la intranquilidad de encima, ni mucho menos la seguridad de que su tercio de la trifuerza brillaba debajo de su guante.

* * *

Poco después del almuerzo del domingo y la sesión de terapia de Link, la reina llamó al chico.

— Link, me alegra que hayas venido. Hice que prepararan té, siéntate por favor.

De repente el joven se sintió poco vestido para el cuarto cubierto de frascos de hojas para té en porcelana blanca. Había también en otra estantería granos de café distintos, e incluso polvo de cocoa de diferente procedencia. Al centro estaba la mesa en la que se encontraba Zelda sentada, con un plato de cuatro pisos, cubierto de sándwiches y pasteles. 

— Dime, ¿Qué has hecho este fin de semana?

— Mi terapia va bien, aunque aún no tengo un diagnóstico. El doctor dijo que aún van a tener que pasar más sesiones para dar un diagnóstico preciso.

— No tienes que contarme acerca de tu terapia si no quieres, es algo que tú decides por ti mismo.

— ¿No puedo contarle a nadie? — pregunta el muchacho con curiosidad.

— Si quieres contarle a alguien, hazlo. Si no lo deseas, no. 

El joven asintió y se sirvió té. Tomó un sándwich y le dio un mordisco: era de crema batida, queso crema y frutas.

— Tuve una pesadilla ayer... 

— ¿Oh? ¿Y de qué trataba?

— Yo mataba a los Links y Zelda pasados, y luego... No sé, la atacaba también a usted, su majestad.

Bebió su té evitando la mirada de la joven.

— ¿Y qué te ha llevado a contarme acerca de este sueño?

— Yo... Se ha estado repitiendo por noches enteras. Y luego del sueño, mi trifuerza de la mano siempre termina brillando, como si estuviera frente a un espíritu.

Zelda, siempre compuesta, le miró con asombro y casi atónita.

— No creo que sean sueños comunes.

— ¿Qué la hace pensar eso?

— En uno de mis sueños han aparecido los Link y Zelda pasados, diciendo que debo escuchar al héroe si queremos recuperar aquellos objetos perdidos por el héroe. Espera un momento... ¿Tú tienes la ocarina del tiempo, no?

Link asiente.

— ¿Crees que pudieras traerla?

El héroe se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y la buscó dentro de la pequeña caja fuerte que compró para ella. Después regresó a la habitación en donde estaba bebiendo té.

— Quiero hacer algo con ella, espera...

Zelda se quitó sus prístinos guantes blancos de seda, colocándolos en la mesa junto a su taza vacía. Frotó sus manos y estas comenzaron a brillar, como si de una luz propia se tratase. Tomó entonces el pequeño instrumento entre sus manos y con cuidado llevó la boquilla a su boca, Link se dio cuenta que estaba tocando las primeras notas de la Canción del Tiempo cuando...

_Crash._

Hubo brazos cubriéndose los rostros y ojos cerrándose en pos de protegerlos de los trozos de ocarina, pero sobre todo y después de que se hayan cerciorado de que ningún trozo se enterró en sus pieles, hubieron dos miradas observando los restos desparramados por el suelo.

— ¿Qué...?

— Eso no debía de pasar — responde la princesa. — Y ahora estoy segura de que esa no es la ocarina del tiempo...

La reina llamó a un par de encargados de la limpieza para que vinieran a recoger los trozos y guardarlos en una caja para posterior estudio. 

— Me temo que esta, efectivamente, no es la ocarina del tiempo. Y tus sueños, Link, tus sueños han sido premonitorios de lo que puede pasar...

La expresión de Zelda era de pura angustia, como la de aquel que sabe algo que no debería.

— Y me temo, Link, que de no encontrar la verdadera ocarina del tiempo, un terrible destino se cernirá sobre todos nosotros.


	9. VIII: Transición de las hadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para encontrar el objeto perdido desde hacía décadas, deberán buscar en los confines de Hyrule, e incluso más allá.  
> Pero Link se sentirá extrañamente familiarizado con el camino... Y con los sentimientos que éste evoca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan cachado que estoy usando a TML como referencia para todo este capítulo. Me encantó el juego, y es una lástima que Nintendo se haya aplicado un cese y desista y haya mandado alv el juego:(  
> A quienquiera que lea esto, agradecería los reviews <3 Muchas gracias por leer y dejar kudos:)

A veces había problemas que debían resolverse con inmediatez. Otros permanecían ignorados y había ingenuidad en el ambiente hasta que muy tarde comprendían que era un problema serio. Algunos otros parecían más pequeños de lo que en realidad eran, y una vez que querían resolverse una cloaca de aguas negras salía para hacerse presente en forma de diferentes situaciones. Estaban también los que parecían enormes, capaces de arruinar vidas, reputaciones y relaciones solamente para que al final no fueran difíciles de resolver y sin con consecuencias tan desastrosas. Y luego estaban aquellos que aunque no provocaban una gran preocupación en el momento, los involucrados sabían que si dejaban pasar más tiempo las consecuencias podrían volverse catastróficas. Zelda supuso que su predicamento caía bajo esa última categoría.

Link había conversado con ella para dejar varias cosas en claro: a pesar de que estaban conscientes de ser reencarnaciones de espíritus pasados, no se sentían identificados por las vivencias, por lo que llamarían a los héroes y las princesas pasadas como antepasados; Link había contado lo que recordaba había hecho el héroe del tiempo después de haber vuelto a ser un niño; y finalmente había hecho una lista de cosas que recordaba traía su antepasado luego de sus extraños viajes.

Había máscaras, un reloj de arena con cualidades que Link aún no conocía, espadas y escudos variados y por supuesto el objeto más importante de todos era la ocarina del tiempo. Zelda estaba convencida de que debían recuperarla lo antes posible, pues algo dentro de ella le decía que alguien acechaba en la oscuridad esperando el momento para hacerse con ella, y quién sabe qué podría pasar.

Los motivos y circunstancias anteriores eran la razón por la cual se encontraba en los establos tiritando de frío y antes del alba, alistando los caballos junto con su escolta real para iniciar una búsqueda que no podía revelarse al público. Sabía que salir del castillo junto con su escolta era un movimiento arriesgado, y que con la mala suerte suficiente podría morir en el viaje o perderse; sin embargo la búsqueda de tan preciado objeto requería su presencia, tanto como para su búsqueda como para su recuperación.

— Entonces, su majestad, los papeles han quedado escritos. En caso de que usted no... Pues, usted no regrese, se quedará su primo con la corona de Hyrule con la condición de que yo siga siendo su consejero, ¿es así? — dice Perícleo.

Zelda asiente.

— Requeriré entonces que coloque su firma aquí, así como el sello real y su huella.

Zelda toma una pluma y firma, asegurándose de que sea una firma igual de complicada que en sus documentos solemnes y no solamente la versión corta con las que firmaba cartas, luego saca de un contenedor un sello de aspecto viejo y uno de los escribas reales coloca cera dorada, en la que la reina estamparía el sello real. Finalmente dejó en el sobre cada una de sus huellas digitales con tinta negra instantánea, asegurándose de que no puedan borrarse con agua o humedad.

— Que quede ante los escribas reales, dos testigos y mi consejero real, que está prohibido hacer cualquier copia o reproducción de esta carta antes de que alguno de los dos posibles desenlaces suceda, bajo el castigo de pena de muerte a quien infrinja lo que aquí se dice.

Todos asienten y colocan su mano derecha sobre su pecho, susurrando “lo juro”.

Unos minutos después Zelda es informada que las sillas de montar están colocadas y el ligero equipaje está listo también. Trae consigo dinero: en sus pequeños maletines que cuelgan a los lados de su caballo, en la bolsa de mano que lleva colgada en el cuerpo, en uno de los brazaletes con compartimento secreto, en la suela del zapato y en una bolsa que lleva en un liguero debajo del vestido. No pueden informar que ella va rumbo a otros reinos, pues aún no hay respuesta exacta de por dónde irían, pero la reina lleva consigo un paquete de pergaminos, tinta, plumas y cera y sellos reales por si necesitaran algo.

Con un suspiro acepta la mano del chico que atiende de las caballerizas para subir a su corcel, optando por no montar de la manera tradicional en que lo hacían las mujeres de la realeza en su familia para mayor comodidad. Sentarse de lado se veía lindo, pero era incómodo.

Observó a su escolta, listos ya par partir y encapuchados.

— Abran las puertas traseras. Es hora de partir, recuerden los flancos de protección y las señales.

Todos asienten, entendiendo que debían anteponer la seguridad de la reina ante la suya. Link y Pajarillo comparten una mirada fugaz, que revelaba justamente lo que ambos pensaban. Con dos señas de brazos Link quedó a la cabeza del grupo, con Pajarillo detrás y la reina al centro, a izquierda iba flanqueada por Lionel y Máximo, y a la derecha por Threoll y Robi. Ni siquiera eran visibles unas míseras luces que anunciaran la llegada del alba, pero Link sabía exactamente por dónde ir. Los cascos de los caballos resonaron en contraste a la silenciosa noche, y así, el grupo cruzó la Ciudadela hasta llegar al sur, cabalgando directamente hacia la Pradera de Hyrule.

* * *

El amanecer estaba a punto de terminar cuando entraron a la provincia de Farone. Link lamentó en silencio el estar tan cerca de su hogar y no poder visitarlo, y la pregunta que tuvo que responder le hizo detener sus pensamientos en este hecho aún más.

— ¿Qué no es por aquí donde nació Link? — pregunta Threoll.

— Sí. No en esta provincia, pero cruzando un par de caminos y un puente se llega a Latoan, y ahí está Ordon, el pueblo donde nací y crecí.

— Debe ser un lugar bonito y tranquilo — comenta Robi.

Él solo puede asentir.

La fogata donde Palomo vendía su aceite de candil estaba apagada, supuso que el muchacho estaba dormido. Vio al pequeño loro dormido cerca de la ventana y sonrió para sí mismo, recordando aquella vez que se quedó sin rupias y tuvo que llevarse una poción roja sin pagar (deuda que después fue saldada con creces), y cómo el ave lo atacó hasta que salió de la tienda. A pesar de los rasguños, aún le hacía gracia la anécdota.

Cruzaron la cueva que llevaba al bosque más abierto de Farone, y finalmente llegaron al portón desde el cual se accedía al Templo del Bosque y a la Arboleda Sagrada. Link sabía que debía haber algún camino alterno que le llevara a dicho lugar, por lo que observó y efectivamente, encontró un túnel por el cual se accedía. Una vez en la entrada del lugar ordenó a la escolta detenerse, pues debía recordar perfectamente bien por dónde se entraba al lugar que quería encontrar con tanto ahínco.

Bajaron todos de sus caballos sin decir ni una palabra, dejándolos cerca de hierba fresca para que pudieran comer algo. Threoll encontró algunas ramas secas y rocas para hacer una fogata segura, y de algunas bolsas de cuerpo salieron papas, zanahorias, polvos de diversos sabores e incluso Máximo sacó un trozo de carne, guardado en una caja con una poción de conservación.

— Podremos hacer un estofado rápido en lo que descansan los caballos — dice.

Link los deja cortar y preparar los alimentos mientras él recorre algunos rincones de la sala. Sería algo difícil poder encontrar su camino hasta llegar al claro donde estuvo (¿o seguirá ahí?) el Bosque Kokiri, pero debían de hacerlo si querían abrirse paso hasta los Bosques Profundos. Suspiró, no queriendo encontrarse con algo que seguramente encontraría y sabía que no le iba a gustar.

— Link, ¿Qué haces aquí tú solo? — le sorprende la reina Zelda, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¡Ah! Solamente observaba la sala un rato. Tenía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí acompañado de otras personas.

Pero Zelda no se tragó el cuento.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, Link?

El muchacho sintió cómo su boca se secó instantáneamente, casi sin querer responder realmente la pregunta.

— Los Bosques Profundos.

— ¿Y cómo haremos para entrar?

— Bueno... Tendremos que llegar primero al Bosque Kokiri.

Zelda le miró como si hubiera dicho que Ganondorf había vuelto para tomar el té.

— Pero nadie ha sabido nada del Bosque Kokiri en un largo tiempo.

— Puede parecer extraño, pero sé que si sigo mi instinto podré encontrarlo... O al menos lo que quede de él.

Ella asintió.

— Confío en ti entonces. Vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir.

Link asiente, y la sigue a la pequeña fogata improvisada. Sirven estofado en cuencos de madera y comen en silencio, después se encargan de lavarlos con el agua que estaba cerca y finalmente van de regreso a sus respectivas mochilas. Suben a los caballos, ahora alimentados, y siguen a Link.

— Por favor necesito silencio. Nadie hable y detengan a sus caballos durante un momento, luego les indicaré cuándo debemos seguir.

Las orejas hylianas de Link prestaron atención a su alrededor. Escucha, escucha, escucha... ¡Sí! La melodía estaba ahí, ahora solo faltaba... ¡Finalmente! La trompetilla.

— Por este lado, ¡Andando!

Y así iniciaría el viaje de Link, llevándolos por las distintas áreas y caminos. Su antepasado ya habría recorrido estos bosques, pero se veían cambiados ya... Laberínticos, incluso. Como si quisieran perder a cualquier persona que entrara a menos que buscara algo en específico.

Precisamente, lo que estaba haciendo Link. Hubo un recoveco que no había visto en su viaje pasado, y decidió tomar ese camino acorde a lo que le decía su instinto. Cabalgó por unos minutos por un túnel hecho de un tronco hueco... Y finalmente ahí estaba.

El abandonado, solitario Bosque Kokiri.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunta Threoll, curioso como de costumbre.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Link? — pregunta Zelda.

Observó los restos de los enormes troncos huecos con puertas y ventanas, así como los puentes colgantes rotos y con tablillas de madera perdidas. Las telarañas solamente servían para atestiguar acerca del abandono que había en el lugar, y Link en su instinto supo que allá en donde había algunas secciones de piedra pulida encima de un estanque, solía caer una cascada.

— El Bosque Kokiri.

— ¿¡El Bosque Kokiri!? — exclama Máximo. — ¡Esas son solo leyendas tontas para niños!

La mirada que Zelda le dirigió después no era acusatoria ni enojada, pero iba cargada de cierta severidad.

— Me temo, Máximo, que algunos de los mitos y leyendas que hemos todos escuchado resultan ser más ciertos de lo que creíamos. Es una de las razones por las que estamos emprendiendo este viaje.

Todos se quedan pensando por algunos momentos, en lo que Link localizaba madreselvas y enredaderas por las cuales sostenerse para bajar. No pudo evitar ver hacia la puerta que iba originalmente hacia la Pradera de Hyrule, encontrándose con que en vez de haber un hueco solamente estaba una especie de muro, que se notaba artificial por la diferencia de color con la roca común.

— ¿Qué exactamente venimos a buscar, su majestad? Por el rumbo en el que vamos y al que nos dirigimos, esta no parece ser una búsqueda común y corriente. A juzgar por el sobre que cargaba el señor Perícleo, debe de haber también instrucciones — dice Pajarillo con su voz grave.

Zelda hizo una nota mental de poner al muchacho al tanto de situaciones que podrían encontrar en eventos diplomáticos de estarlas buscando, así como informar a Perícleo que él sería su guardia designado para eventos de ese tipo.

— En efecto. Ustedes fueron informados antes de venir que sus vidas podrían llegar a peligrar en esta búsqueda, así como el juramento bajo el que están para que la información aquí dicha no salga, ¿Cierto? Bien — aclara Zelda antes de continuar —, estamos buscando una ocarina bastante peculiar.

— He escuchado de una leyenda — dice Robi, dubitativo.

— ¿Qué dice la leyenda?

— Antes de los conflictos que existieron con las Gerudo, antes incluso de que se le acusara a Ganondorf de traición, existió un instrumento que pudo haber ayudado durante esos conflictos. Se dice que está hecha de una piedra capaz de cambiar el curso del tiempo y las estaciones, día y noche, pero por razones desconocidas el instrumento desapareció de la faz de la tierra. El instrumento era conocido como la ocarina del tiempo.

— ¡Vamos, eso es imposible! — exclama Máximo. — ¡No me digas que también crees en todas esas patrañas, Robi! ¡Tú, el más inteligente de toda la guardia! ¿Y usted majestad? ¿También cree en esas leyendas?

— Esas leyendas — responde Zelda —. Esas leyendas son importantes para mi familia, Máximo. Y efectivamente, Robi, estamos buscando la ocarina del tiempo.

— Es por eso que la búsqueda está llegando hasta los confines de la nación, ¿Cierto? — añade Pajarillo. — Si pudiera saberlo, su majestad, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva perdida la ocarina del tiempo?

Ella suspira y contesta: — Alrededor de un siglo entero.

Pajarillo solo asiente, y luego guarda silencio de nuevo.

— Deben saber, que si ese instrumento cae en las manos equivocadas, nos irá mal a todos. Podrían pasar cosas horribles, es por eso que debemos recuperarla.

Link encuentra finalmente una plataforma por la cual pueden llevar a sus caballos, y les indica el camino.

— ¡Andando! El tiempo está sobre nosotros — exclama Zelda.

Link por un momento tuvo una sensación de que aquella frase, o al menos aquel significado, ya había sido escuchado. Cabalgaron observando las pequeñas y vacías casas, y fue ahí cuando Robi notó la puesta de sol.

— Habremos perdido mucho tiempo en la Arboleda Sagrada... No queda otra opción más que pasar aquí la noche — dice Threoll.

Así, la guardia arma primeramente el lugar en donde dormirá Zelda, un poco más alejado de los demás. La situación era particular, pues usualmente la realeza no dormía a la intemperie, mucho menos dormía en algún lugar perdido en los confines de la vegetación. Luego los demás montaron sus tiendas, una que compartirían Link y Pajarillo, otra para Robi y Threoll y finalmente otra para Lionel y Máximo.

Sacaron latas de comida previamente empacada, y Zelda estuvo medianamente disgustada con la comida pero no pudo hacer mucho. Comió en silencio su plato y luego recorrió un poco las pequeñas casitas, hasta que llegó a una en particular que estaba en un árbol.

— Casa de... Link.

— Sí... Recuerdo esta casa por algunos de mis sueños — dice Link, colocándose al lado de ella sin aviso.

Zelda no había pensado en lo difícil que sería para Link ver ese lugar. Si sus emociones por fin estaban volviendo a su lugar, no podía imaginarse la descompensación que quizá estaría sufriendo. Especialmente porque sabía que el Héroe del Tiempo atesoró este lugar, por lo que sabía de su antepasada.

— ¿Es extraño visitar este lugar para ti, Link?

— Es extraño y... Triste. Inesperadamente triste. De los recuerdos de mi antepasado sé que este lugar solía tener más energía, y muchos niños kokiri corriendo junto con sus hadas. Había un niño llamado Mido, que odiaba a mi antepasado porque era amigo de una niña llamada Saria.

— Saria... — responde Zelda, sintiendo la familiaridad del nombre en la punta de su lengua. — Esa niña, es la que se hubiera convertido en sabia, ¿No?

Link asintió. Se convirtió en sabia, pero los eventos fueron revertidos por aquella canción.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado a este lugar? — pregunta la reina.

— Cuando mi antepasado ayudó al árbol Deku, recuerdo que había un retoño que nació después de que éste murió... Pero la princesa Zelda de ese tiempo revirtió todo, y mi antepasado nunca pudo ayudar al árbol. Yo... Supongo que...

En el fondo, Link no quería decirlo. Sentía una inexplicable congoja por personas que ni siquiera había conocido, pero el decirlo sabía que solo le provocaría más tristeza.

— Que ya no están más con nosotros...

El muchacho asintió.

— Lo siento, Link.

— No te disculpes — le aseguró —. No hubiéramos podido detener el proceso por más que hubiéramos intentado.

Ambos vuelven a la fogata del equipo en silencio.

Pajarillo y Lionel se ofrecen a hacer la primera ronda de vigilancia, y en mitad de la noche despertarían a Threoll y Máximo. Necesitaban que la usualmente aguda cabeza de Robi estuviera al pendiente mientras Link, el guía, les llevaba a través de caminos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y siguieron a Link mientras subía la colina. Había un tronco viejo puesto para el paso de las personas, pero creyó que era muy inestable y con su espada derribó un tronco que crecía cerca.

— Vayan con cuidado.

Conforme más se adentraban por aquel misterioso pasaje, parecía que el viento difuminaba lo que veían para crear una versión distorsionada de su cotidianidad.

Había una intersección de tres caminos.

— Avancen primero por el de la izquierda.

Al pasar por el túnel, todos se dieron cuenta de que llegaron a otra intersección que era aterrorizantemente similar a la anterior.

— El de en medio.

Esta vez cuando cruzaron el túnel llegaron a la intersección, que se dieron cuenta era la misma.

— ¿Estaremos dando vueltas en círculos? — pregunta Threoll.

— Hay ciertos bosques que son encantados para perder a quienes se atrevan a explorarlos — le responde Robi. — ¿Este será el caso, capitán?

Link suspiró. Lo que sea que haya querido decir con eso no sirvió para aliviar ni a la escolta ni a la reina. Pronto todos tomaron el túnel de la derecha, que en vez de conducirles a otra intersección les llevaba a un claro del bosque. Había dos túneles hacia ambos lados y la base de un árbol talado al centro. En el túnel de la derecha había una rejilla que supusieron era de una puerta, vigilada por dos dekus. A la izquierda solamente se extendía interminable penumbra.

Zelda sintió como si sus sentidos no estuvieran del todo alertas, como en un estado somnoliento. A pesar de ello también se dio cuenta que los verdes pastos de Hyrule habían sido remplazados por hojas de colores cálidos y pasto casi marrón, como un eterno otoño dentro de ese bosque.

Y supo entonces dónde estaban.

— ¿Estamos saliendo de la frontera de Hyrule, no es así, Link? — pregunta en voz baja.

— Sip. Necesitamos cruzar por esta puerta — le responde a la reina. — Todos saquen sus pasaportes, son necesarios para entrar a esta zona.

Se los entregaron todos a Link, y éste los mostró ante el deku de la izquierda. El pequeño ser comenzó a agitarse frenéticamente mientras exclamaba improperios en idioma deku, y con una voz chillona les dijo.

— ¡¿Creen que por ser de Hyrule pueden saltarse las reglas?! ¡Podrán habernos expulsado de su país, pero este es ahora nuestro territorio y ahora deben cruzar bajo nuestras reglas!

Lionel, siempre conciliador, salió a interponerse entre Link y los deku.

— Sí, está bien, ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Hay algo que no esté en regla?

— ¡Tienen que ir al Valle Monktown a que les sellen esos pasaportes! ¡Y cuidadito de hacer un escándalo a su paso! ¡Más vale que vayan tranquilamente o... ya lo verán!

Con las últimas palabras Link es invadido por un recuerdo nuevo, una memoria... Un montón de ladronas, un cofre del tesoro, humanos convertidos en ReDeads, una biblioteca...

“Las hadas están hechas en su mayoría de magia, polvo y un propósito.”

Hadas...

Hadas...

Recordó entonces qué había llevado a su antepasado a explorar un lugar como los Bosques Profundos, ¡El árbol que secuestraba hadas! Aunque éste ya había muerto, su encarnación pasada se había encargado ya de eliminar a aquel monstruoso ser, ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan intranquilo? Sacudió la cabeza y decidió proseguir con su camino.

— Monktown está por aquel túnel, el de la izquierda desde el camino por el que vinimos. Andando, entre más rápido vayamos más rápido podremos cruzar hacia el camino deku.

Y de nuevo, se encaminaron para seguir a Link.

El camino hacia allá fue corto, silencioso y lleno de oscuridad, por lo que Link en algún momento tuvo que encender su confiable antorcha e iluminar el camino para todos. Sin muchos contratiempos, pasaron una zona que contenía un cofre del tesoro vacío.

_Huh, extraño_. Pensó Link. _Podría jurar que ahí había dos hermanos deku_.

Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta del porqué, pues habrían pasado al menos cien años desde que su antepasado cruzara estos lares.

Finalmente salieron por una cueva y el valle entero se abrió ante sus ojos. Arena por doquier y un par de construcciones se extendían, así como la biblioteca que Link recordó y una cascada entera de arena, banderas rojas y allá en el fondo, el templo de los monjes. Esperó por un momento ver a los ReDeads, pero solamente había personas en sus labores y monjes por doquier.

— Debemos preguntar en dónde pueden sellarnos estos pasaportes — menciona Pajarillo.

— Tienes razón.

Link se acerca entonces a un monje, y viéndolo hacia abajo desde su caballo pudo notar la pequeña calva encima de su cabeza.

— Disculpe, buenas tardes. Los deku de la entrada del camino nos pidieron que viniéramos aquí a sellar nuestros pasaportes para poder pasar, ¿Dónde podemos hacerlo?

El monje le mira casi con incredulidad.

— ¿Vienen de Hyrule?

Titubeando un poco, Link asiente.

— ¡Con razón! Esa maniobra de pedir sellos en pasaportes solamente se la hacen a los hylianos. Aunque, lo siento, muchacho, pero mira la hora.

Link observa el cielo cubierto en naranjas y rosas, como una acuarela de las galerías de arte de la Ciudadela.

— Después de la puesta de sol los monjes tenemos órdenes de cerrar el santuario, ¡Pero estaremos abiertos justo al amanecer! ¿Por qué no se quedan en la posada de allá? — el monje señaló una construcción de piedra. — Quien atiende la posada es una mujer muy amable, seguramente tiene algo para ustedes, pues no mucha gente nos visita. Además me imagino que deben estar viajando ya un buen rato, deberían descansar.

Suspirando, Link hace un gesto a los demás para que le acompañaran. Menos de media hora después ya estaban todos acomodados en dos habitaciones: la grande y con literas iba para la guardia, y un pequeño anexo dentro de ésta y en la privacidad de su propio separador iba destinado a la princesa. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que no creían necesario hacer turnos de guardia, por lo que todos se fueron a dormir después de haber comido algo del estofado ofrecido por la dueña de la posada.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se dirigen hacia el santuario, despiertos ya en cuanto cantó un gallo. Encontraron a monjes ocupados escribiendo con sus plumas a la luz de la vela, y lo primero que se les pidió en cuanto entraron fue hablar en voz muy baja y no pisar muy fuerte. Los demás supusieron que fue porque los monjes necesitaban tranquilidad para estudiar sus textos en paz, pero Link sabía bien el porqué de esta regla y se estremecía al ver los letreros de guardar silencio. Esto último no fue ignorado por Zelda, quien al salir del santuario le susurró.

— Por favor cuéntame después qué es lo que no te gusta de este valle, Link. Debemos tener la guardia alta en tierras desconocidas.

Éste asintió y dirigió a los demás a través de la salida del valle y luego por los bosques. Los deku esta vez les otorgaron el paso.

— ¡Bien, ya pueden pasar! ¡Pero no vayan a molestar a los deku!

Ante ellos se abrió una avenida llena de colores extraños y muchas planas. En las orillas de los caminos múltiples deku hacían negocios, otros conversaban y otros tantos, se alimentaban de pequeñas semillas cuya cáscara aparentemente era comestible.

— Nunca pensé que vería tantos dekus en un solo lugar. Hasta ayer, no había visto ni siquiera uno solo — menciona Threoll.

— Eso es porque fueron expulsados por... Fueron expulsados de Hyrule, hace ya más de medio siglo — dice Robi. — Decían que son seres de cuidado, que no puedes hacer ningún contrato con ellos porque siempre había que vigilar la letra pequeña, o que eran sumamente tramposos en sus apuestas.

Pajarillo le miró con cierta severidad.

— Recuerda dónde estamos, Robi. Una palabra equivocada y los deku tienen el poder de expulsarnos de aquí. Ellos estaban en nuestras tierras en aquel entonces, pero ahora nosotros estamos en las de ellos, y más nos vale respetar eso.

Link les hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que era necesario seguir por el camino en el que estaban y se quedó atrás junto a la princesa. Observó a un deku cargar con capuchas de conejo que vendía a los niños y sonrió.

A su izquierda, se encontraban dos skull kid jugando con unas cerbatanas. Link se tensó momentáneamente, pero luego les hizo una señal para saludarlos, tomó su resortera y reventó uno de los globos con los que jugaban.

— ¡Increíble! Tenemos que conseguirnos una igual.

Cuando se le acercaron a Link mientras su caballo caminaba, uno de los dekus hizo un comentario.

— Uno de mis amigos de más allá del árbol hueco olió así durante un tiempo hace ya unos años, ¡Como tú, hombre verde! Decía que ese niño traía un hada, pero yo nunca lo vi, ¿Tú tienes un hada, hombre verde?

Link negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta. Su pobre antepasado, el Héroe del Tiempo, que había cambiado las vidas de muchos pero había sido recordado por pocos. Supuso que le hubiera encantado saber que era conocido entre los skull kid.

— ¿Saben hacia dónde tengo que ir para ir a Termina? — pregunta Zelda, colocándose justo al lado de Link sobre su corcel.

— ¡Tienen que cruzar el Torreón de la Raíz Hueca! Pero cuidado, porque he escuchado que hay un par de fantasmitas por ahí... ¡Jiji!

Y con esto ambos niños dan un salto y se desvanecen en el aire, dejando a la reina anonadada.

— Debemos entrar a la Arboleda Deku y luego hacia ese lugar... Yo tendría cuidado en aquel torreón.

Zelda no entendió por qué Link decía aquello, pero confió en él y galoparon un poco más rápido para alcanzar al resto de la guardia. La muchacha dio un último vistazo al camino, y se despidió de aquella vista presintiendo que lo que vendría sería peligroso.

En cuanto cruzaron hacia la Arboleda Deku encontraron muchos más de estos seres, no solamente intercambiando cosas sino que también se metían a sus hogares y esperaban en cada uno de los prados, queriendo vender e intercambiar cada vez algo nuevo.

— No hay que distraernos mucho — dice Zelda. — Pasaremos por aquí a nuestro regreso, de todos modos.

Aun así Máximo compró nueces para comer en el camino, y Lionel otros bocadillos como pasteles de girasoles y barras confitadas que se hacían en el Rancho cercano a la arboleda. Encontraron pronto un letrero que decía “Camino a Termina” junto con una flecha que apuntaba a un árbol seco enorme.

El Torreón de la Raíz Hueca.

Link cada vez se sentía más y más agobiado por el camino que pronto tendría que pasar.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron por un lado de la raíz.

* * *

El interior era oscuro y húmedo. Le recordó a cuando tuvo que atravesar el templo del bosque, excepto que esta vez no contaba con unos monos amigables ni a un par de ucas para hacerle compañía. En su lugar tenía un equipo y a una reina igual o más aterrorizados de lo que estuvo él cuando recorrió el Patíbulo del Desierto. Conforme más se adentraban encontraban objetos curiosos, así como diferentes restos de otras criaturas.

Tallos secos, polvo y huesos. Restos de deku, hadas y humanos. Los restos de hadas son los que más le ponían nervioso, pues recordaba una y otra vez los motivos que llevaron a su antepasado a emprender una aventura más allá de Hyrule. Poco antes de salir también encontró el tronco petrificado y las jaulas de madera abiertas de aquel monstruo que pereció hace décadas, a manos del héroe del tiempo.

— Honestamente, este no es un lugar para nada agradable — dice Threoll.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunta Robi apuntando a un cofre cerrado.

Link tenía cierta experiencia con los cofres en medio de lugares misteriosos, por lo que ignoró los comentarios de sus compañeros y se dirigió a abrirlo. Dentro había un pequeño reloj de arena que Link reconoció el instante.

En el momento en que sus manos tocaron el objeto, la mente de Link fue a parar a otro lugar.

Se encontraba parado frente a una quimera mezcla de humano y skulltula. Su rostro se mezclaba con el exoesqueleto del arácnido, y en su medio rostro se notaba el sufrimiento y dolor constante por el que pasaba. Link recordó que aquella figura le pidió que rescatara a sus compañeros, pues habría un hechizo que romper. Aquel hombre también le dijo que el árbol maligno hacía experimentos con hadas, y era cuestión de tiempo para que también fuera por las hadas de Hyrule. Link volvió a sentir congoja en el pecho... Si las hadas estaban en peligro eso significaba que...

— ¡Navi! — exclama Link.

Pajarillo le miraba con preocupación en el rostro, al igual que Zelda.

— Link, ¿Estás bien? — pregunta la reina.

Y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que no estaba en medio de ninguna búsqueda, ni de ninguna pelea para derrotar árboles malvados. Estaba con Zelda y la guardia que la protegía. Estaban viajando rumbo a otro país. Estaban en lo que quedaba del Torreón de la Raíz Hueca, fuera de Hyrule ya y aún en territorio deku.

Respiró hondo y con sutileza guardó el reloj que encontró. Le contaría a Zelda después, pero no era sensato hacerlo en ese momento.

Sin ningún otro contratiempo salieron todos del lugar, Threoll aún con escalofríos que nadie pudo explicar, pues la raíz no estaba fría, al contrario, era húmeda y guardaba el calor de los rayos de sol que caían sobre la madera durante el día.

Se encontraron poco después en el frondoso bosque de nuevo, y Link reconoció el lugar. No pudo evitar temblar ligeramente, recordando una risilla infantil que últimamente plagaba sus sueños. Continuaron por las raíces taladas de árboles, y Link supuso que cerca habría otro camino. Efectivamente, lo hubo, pues llevó al escuadrón a través de rampas y escaleras acomodadas para carruajes, y poco a poco se metieron a través de un sistema de túneles de madera, notando que algunos tenían rayones de lo que parecían ser ¿hadas y un skull kid? Sí, aparentemente eran dibujos con gis de un par de hadas y un skull kid. Pajarillo tomó una nota mental, y por supuesto Máximo no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿No nos estará llevando a una guardería, capitán?

— Las guarderías no tienen sistemas de túneles así — le responde Robi.

Link tiene muchas ganas de decirle a ambos que por órdenes del capitán deben mantener la boca cerrada, pero la apertura de una puerta de piedra infestada de moho le distrae.

— Es por aquí, andando.

Y avanzan hasta que el camino se torna en un espiral extraño cubierto de raíces a ambos lados. Conforme atraviesan el pasillo sienten que su cabeza da vueltas en espiral, pero siguen avanzando hasta que por fin entran en una zona que asumieron estaba por debajo del suelo. Había un pequeño río y un molino que aprovechaba la corriente para mover un mecanismo.

— Parecen los engranajes de un reloj — dice Robi.

Y Link lo sabe, solamente de ver un lugar tan familiar lo sabe ya. Pero decide esperar a que un cauteloso Threoll abra las puertas que conducen al exterior, a ver la plaza que Link sintió no había cambiado en nada y los perros jugando. La flor deku del puesto de la derecha, y los caminos que se extendían al sur, norte, este y oeste, todo indicaba claramente una cosa.

Por fin habrían llegado a su destino, Termina.


End file.
